


Several Superheroes are Typing...

by LollingCat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Discord server, Group chat, Multi, One of those texting aus, Texting, also im a diehard multimouse fan and multichat shipper lmao, i ship through alya in this really, im a sucker for them even though i hate them, might have a plot? eventually?, mostly comedy and fluff, there NEEDS to be more MultiChat fanfics plz, they use brain cells at some point, urgh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 01:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 35,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22327879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LollingCat/pseuds/LollingCat
Summary: Ladybug decides to start a Discord Server for all of the superheroes of Paris to talk and chat on... It goes exactly as she imagined.From MultiChat to Vispik, there's plenty of dumb flirting, random giggles, and infuriated screaming to be had.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Luka Couffaine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Asperion, Chatdrien - Relationship, Chloé Bourgeois/Luka Couffaine, Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi, MouseChat - Relationship, MousePerion, MultiChat, Multimouse and Aspik, Multimouse and Chat Noir, Snekmouse, The Love Decagon, The Love Hexagon, Viperion and Aspik, Vispik, ladynoir, the love square - Relationship
Comments: 740
Kudos: 1308
Collections: GC Fics





	1. Welcome All Idiots

#general: 

\-----> **Cat Black** just joined the server… or did they?

\-----> Ready player **From the future**.

\-----> Where's **Turtle dude**? In the server!

\-----> **foxy** just joined the server. Everyone, look busy!

**foxy:** heyyyy! :)

\-----> **Viper** just joined the server - glhf!

**Turtle dude:** Hey dudes! What's up?

**From the future:** omg is this really happening rn

**From the future:** honestly thought i mightve been dreaming

**Viper:** Hi all

**foxy:** same, @From the future

**foxy:** who r u btw?

**foxy:** i mean, not like ur identity but ur superhero name you know

**From the future:** i'm from the future ;)

**foxy:** that… doesn't explain anything

**foxy:** unless ur actually from the future.

**From the future:** pffft. Nah. I'm not. But future me is! ;) Well, the future me when i get my miraculous-thingy is

**foxy:** …

**Turtle dude:** …

**foxy:** what?

**From the future:** long story, hard to explain

**foxy:** ooo-kay then, how is everyone else doin?

**Viper:** I'm doing well, thanks for asking! And you?

**Turtle dude:** im good

**foxy:** I'm doing good too, thx

**Cat Black:** I'm doing purr-fect!

**Ladybug** : of course the first thing you say is a pun.

**Cat Black:** Would you expect anything else, m'lady? ;3

**Ladybug:** not really

**foxy:** ahhhh ohmygoshicantbelieveladybugisactuallyhereeeee

**Ladybug:**...I asked and invited you to the server, did I not?

**foxy:** well YEAH but like UR ACTUALLY HERE AND TYPING

**Ladybug:** we've literally battled supervillains before together, why is this so weird?

**foxy:** because i'm TEXTING a superhero and also I'M technically a superhero!!!! I never in my life thought this would happen!

**Turtle dude:** you text me and i'm a superhero :(

**foxy:** well that's DIFFERENT babe

**From the future:** wait, u two know each other irl? And ur dating

**Turtle dude:** yeah

**foxy:** yep! It says so on our page for the Ladyblog <3

**From the future:** oh lol I don't read the Ladyblog much

**foxy:** why not? :( Its super awesome!

**From the future:** eh, just not into keeping up w/ all the "newest leaks" and whatev. Besides, future me only has blurry pics of her on there

**foxy:**??? future you? I'm still so confused

**Turtle dude:** same here

**From the future:** like i said, it's confusing. But the bunny one. Bunnyx. She's me but from the future. That's her power. I technically haven't been Bunnyx yet, but she has

**foxy:** that's rlly confusing but I think i get it

**Turtle dude:** wait if you haven't been a superhero yet then y r u on this server??

**Ladybug** : because she knows about as much as you all do, and she _will_ be one eventually. Its only a matter of time

**Turtle dude** : ahhhh ok

\-----> **Ryuko** just joined. Can I get a heal?

**foxy:** ah! New person! Ryuko… dragon chick?

**Viper:** Welcome.

**Cat Black:** Hey Ryuko! :3

**Ryuko:** Hello everyone. My name is Ryuko, I'm the holder of the dragon miraculous. I'm pleased to make all of your acquaintances, and am regretful to inform that I won't be active much due to my mother.

**Viper:** no worries, Ryuko! I won't be on that much either

**Ryuko:** You are the holder of the snake miraculous, yes? Viperion?

**Viper:** yep that'd be me

**Ryuko:** A pleasure to meet you.

**Viper:** u too

**Ryuko:** And I assume "foxy" is Rena Rouge, "Turtle dude" is Carapace, "Cat Black" is Chat Noir and… I am unaware who "From the future" is.

**Turtle dude:** spot on, my dude!

**Turtle dude:** er, dudette

**Turtle dude:** *Ryuko

**Cat Black** : I'm the one and only Chat Noir, Ryuko! :3

**From the future:** I'm Bunnyx

\-----> **XxGamerHorsexX** has joined the battle bus.

\-----> Swoooosh. **Donkey Kong** just landed.

**Donkey Kong** : what up!

**XxGamerHorsexX** : hello

**Turtle dude** : eyyy, welcome my dudes :)

**Ryuko:** Who are you two?

**XxGamerHorsexX** : My superhero name is Pegasus, I was the one who crashed- or teleported rather- a train into Big Ben.

**Donkey Kong:** I remember that day! It was craaazyy, we were in space!

**Ladybug** : be careful, I'd prefer if you didn't reveal information that might lead back to your secret identities

**Donkey Kong** : oh oops sorry Ladybug

**Donkey Kong** : i totally _wasn't_ on that train

**Donkey Kong** : but I wish I was

**Donkey Kong** : cause that woulda been a cool field trip

**Ladybug: ...** i'm beginning to regret letting you on the server

**Ladybug** : you and Chat.

**Cat Black** : What!!! Hey!! M'lady! I didn't even do anything! D: I've only made one cat pun so far!

**Ladybug** : _so far._

**Ladybug** : And i shouldn't have given you admin perms either.

**Cat Black** : I have what now? What are those?

**Ladybug** : ...perhaps it's better you don't know

**Cat Black** : Purr-haps. :3

**Ladybug** : Yeah, definitely better

**Cat Black** : Aww, you know you love me Bugaboo. ;3

**Ladybug** : don't call me that.

**Ladybug** : anyway, now that you're all here, I should set some ground rules

**Ladybug:** I'll put them in #rules make sure you read them

**Donkey Kong:** kk!!

**foxy:** gotcha LB

**Turtle dude** : :thumbs_up:

* * *

#rules: 

**Ladybug:** 1) Do **_not_** under _any circumstances_ reveal your secret identity. Do not give away any hints or clues or anything that might give away who you are, or that would severely slim down the options on who you could be. If you accidentally do, immediately delete all comments of it, and for anyone who was involved, keep your mouth shut and act like you know nothing. Tell me if this happens.

**Ladybug:** 2) Please be polite and courteous to others. Don't be rude. Should be a simple enough rule to follow.

**Ladybug** : 3) Keep swearing or inappropriate talk to a minimal.

**Ladybug** : 4) Don't spam the chats. Please. I know it's fun to talk to each other, but we have other lives to live, not just our superhero one.

**Ladybug** : 5) Don't tell _anyone_ about this Discord server, or about your superhero users. If any one sees this or gets suspicious, just lie and say it's an RP server. Your secret is worth more than your dignity.

**Ladybug** : 6) Make sure to **_LOG OUT_ **whenever you aren't on this server. Properly. And don't save your password either.

**Ladybug:** 7) Don't use @everyone unless it's for something genuinely important.

**Ladybug** : 8) There will be an #akuma-alert channel. Only use this for akuma alerts. Similarly, there will be a #training-patrols channel as well. This is to discuss meeting up to train or to patrol, or to talk about how your powers work.

**Ladybug** : 9) The #seniors chat is only for me, Chat, Rena, and Carapace. It is locked to everyone else. This is because we are admins.

* * *

#general: 

**Ladybug:** 1, 5, 6 and 8 are the most important rules. Follow them. I won't hesitate to ban

**Cat Black** : Wow, m'lady, being strict much?

**Ladybug** : Keeping our secret identities _secret_ is not a joke, Chat.

**Cat Black:** I get it, I get it.

**Ryuko** : What is "RP"?

**Viper** : Roleplay

**Ryuko** : What is "roleplay"?

**foxy** : uhh basically its where you pretend to be a character and chat w/ other ppl who are also pretending to be someone else

**Ryuko:** I'm not sure I understand.

**foxy:** ye it's hard to explain

**Cat Black:** Also, "your secret is worth more than your dignity?" Meow-ch, my lady. ;(

**foxy:** welp she's not wrong

**foxy** : also!!! I'm an admin! What! Me and Cara are admins!! That's so cool, why!

**Cat Black:** I'm an admin too! Although I'm not sure what they do.

**Ladybug:** Because you two are trustworthy, and have been superheros longest compared to the others. I won't be on all the time, so I'm counting on you to keep order when I'm not

**foxy:** ahhhHH!! thanks!! so much LB!!! <3 <3 <3 I'll do my best I promise omg

**Turtle dude:** same here, Ladydude!

**Turtle dude** : err Ladybug*

**Ladybug** : you're welcome :)

**foxy:** <3 <3 <3

**Ryuko:** Not to interrupt, but I still don't know who "Donkey Kong" is.

**Donkey Kong** : Oh! I'm King Monkey :D hii

**Ryuko** : Hello again.

**Donkey Kong** : :>

**Cat Black** : WAIT I just realized.

**Ladybug:**?

**foxy:**?

**Viper** : hm?

**Turtle dude** : whats up dude?

**XxGamerHorsexX** : ?

**From the future:**?????

**Donkey Kong** : ??

**Ryuko** : What?

**Cat Black** : Not _everyone_ is here.

**From the future** : oh, who isn't?

**Carapace:** who isn't?

**Ladybug** : Do you mean Chloe? She's not here for a reason

**foxy** : yeah that she sucks

**Cat Black** : NO, I mean Multimouse!!

**Ladybug** : oh

**Ryuko** : Who?

**From the future** : who's that?

**Donkey Kong** : never heard of them but then again I havent heard of some of the ones here sooo :D who are they?

**Cat Black:** She was the superhero who helped stopped Kwamibuster!! You know, the akumatized teacher who went coo-coo 'cause she lost Alternative Truth.

**foxy** : oh!! I think I remember seeing blurry photos of the mouse girl. She was really tiny wasnt she? Is her power shrinking and growing? It was never explained how Kwamibuster was stopped

**Cat Black:** It was really cool! Her power is cloning herself, but she shrinks as she does it. Idk why. But she was amazing! She had this whole thing planned out and everything, and the Kwamis were all helping her and I had to give her my ring and she fused w/ Plagg (he's my Kwami!) to destroy the vacuum thingy from the inside out! She was amazing! It's a shame she's not here :( Can we invite her Ladybug?? She deserves to be here

**Donkey Kong** : Kwamis are the little creature guys right

**Ryuko** : Yes.

**Ladybug** : ahh, umm, I'll go and ask her… But she has only been a superhero once and she did reveal her identity to you, so idk

**Cat Black** : :( Bunnyx hasn't even been a superhero yet. Multi should be allowed here

**Ryuko** : How has Bunnyx not been a superhero yet? How else would she be allowed here?

**From the future** : My future self came back in time, but _I_ technically haven't been a superhero yet

**Ryuko** : Not sure I follow.

**From the future** : ehh, it's complicated

**foxy:** I'd love to meet Multimouse!! if she's up to joining the server of course

**Turtle dude:** she seems like a cool dudette!

**Ryuko** : I'd love to meet her as well.

**Viper** : I second that.

**Viper** : or, well, fourth that

**XxGamerHorsexX** : Fifth, technically. Chat petitioned for her to be here first.

**Donkey Kong** : I'm sixthing that! :D

**From the future** : and I'll seventh it

**XxGamerHorsexX** : Then i shall "Eighth" it as well

**Cat Black** : We all are in agreement then Ladybug! Can we pleeeeease add her??

**Ladybug** : ...fine. I'll go ask her.

**Cat Black** : yesss!!! You all are going to love her! She's amazing

**foxy** : wow, someone sure is eager

**From the future** : what'd she do to get on your good side?

**Cat Black** : Wdym? You're all on my good side!

**From the future** : I'm just saying, she's only been a superhero like once and you're praising her like she's LB

**Cat Black** : I was just singing her praise because I wanted Ladybug to let her join :( But she is awesome! Really! Is there something wrong with what I said?

**From the future** : nahhh

**foxy** : it's cute tho

**foxy** : just don't sink my ship, kitty

**Cat Black** : ??

\-----> Welcome, **Multimouse.** Stay awhile and listen.

**Multimouse** : Hi.

**Cat Black** : Hey!! How are you?? :3

**Viper** : Hello, welcome

**foxy** : hello multimouse! nice to meet you!

**Turtle dude** : hey! :)

**Ryuko** : Greetings.

**Multimouse** : nice to meet you all too! And I'm doing good, Chat, thx for asking

**Cat Black** : np!! Do you know who everyone here is?

**Multimouse** : ahh yeah, I think so. The usernames are pretty obvious

**Cat Black** : Did you read the rules yet?

**foxy** : geez chat give the mouse a moment to breath before you pounce on her

**From the future** : lol

**Cat Black** : XD sorry! My bad!

**Multimouse** : I have read the rules! It's good of you to tell me to do that, Chat :)

**Cat Black** : :3

**foxy** : anyway, Multi, what was it like facing Kwamibuster? Chat told us some things but I'd like to hear it from you

**Multimouse** : oh ahhh, ummm, it's getting kind of late, actually, and i have homework to do. could I tell u some other time?

**foxy:** oh, yeah, sure!! Srry lol, I have hw to do too now that you've reminded me of it!! Ughh

**Turtle dude** : homework sucks

**From the future** : true that

**Cat Black** : It's not that bad

**foxy** : yes it is -_-

**From the future** : I'm gonna dip to go do my hw, talk to you guys l8r

**foxy** : same here, byeeeee

**Turtle dude** : same story for me, bye dudes

**Ryuko** : Goodbye.

**Cat Black** : Aw, bye guys. :( But I guess I need sleep so this is fine.

**Donkey Kong** : ye, gn!!

**XxGamerHorsexX** : Goodnight.

**Viper** : Gn, sleep tight, dont let the akumas bite

**foxy** : haha XD

**Cat Black** : nice one, Viperion!

**Viper** : :)

**Cat Black** : and gn!

**Cat Black** : ...my lady?

**Ladybug** : Ah! Sorry. Got distracted. Yes, Chat?

**Cat Black** : Sorry, got worried when you vanished. :) Goodnight, Bugaboo!

**Ladybug** : Yeah, gn kitty :)

  
 **Cat Black** : :3


	2. Chat is a Furry but We Already Knew That

#general:

**foxy:** soooooo

**foxy:** what's everyone up toooo

**foxy:** haha :)

**Viper:** i'm just practicing some music, why, something up?

**foxy:** oh no! Its just uhhh, I wanted to talk to you guys cause this is super cool but also I had nothing to talk about XD haha

**foxy:** also you play music? what kind

**foxy:** or, wait, is that too much info to give out

**foxy:** don't want break rule 1 on my first day

**foxy:** well, second day ig

**Viper:** eh, it might be, but I mean, i do have a lyra as my superhero self so it shouldn't be too much of a surprise. I play a few different instruments, but guitar is my main

**foxy:** oh cool!

**foxy:** when im Rena I have a flute so I've been learning to play that as my civilian self. I'm a natural! well, for the basic stuff anyway. I do kinda play the same notes everytime when I use Mirage XD

**Viper:** you create illusions, right? That's cool

**foxy:** yeah! It totally is!! And your move-thingy is unknown- or at least it says so on the Ladyblog. What is it??

**Viper:** Second Chance. I get to go back and time and redo stuff

**Viper:** *in

**foxy:** :o!!! That's so cool! How many tries do you get?? Just one? Or is it multiple use? Do you get exhausted? How far back can you go?

**Viper:** as many tries as i need, i believe

**Viper:** and it can get a little tiring after everything's said and done, but it's not that tiring :)

**Viper:** it takes me back to the place i first… set up Second Chance. So like a teleporting machine- you have place A and place B, except it's through time. So I place down A and then, when i need to, I can revert time back to A

**foxy:** oh sweet! That's cool

**foxy:** I would _love_ to go back in time and redo my chemistry test ;w;

**Viper:** heh yeah same lol if only

**foxy:** :)

**Viper:** …:)

**Turtle dude:** ...Wow that's so cool!

**Cat Black:** so cool! :D

**foxy:** yeah it is isnt it!

**Turtle dude:** XD

**foxy:** ...wait

**foxy:** are you mocking me??

**foxy:** I only said "that's so cool" like twice

**Cat Black:** four times. And Viper said it once

**foxy:** shut up!! Four isn't that many times!! You called Multimouse awesome like a bajillion times, Chat!!

**Cat Black:** Cause she is!! And it was only like two times anyway. I used cool and amazing too. I have a wider vocabulary than some people here, it seems.

**foxy:** yeah you also type like  _ that _

**Cat Black:** Like what?

**foxy:** all professional and stuff. use some lower cases! get crazy w/ ur punctuations kitty cat!!!!?;:??!?!!

**Cat Black:** I've typed lowercase a few times! I'm just used to typing like this cause of my father.

**foxy:** why? What's he do?

**Cat Black:** He prefers I type like a sophisticated person. That's not too much information to give away, is it?

**foxy:** no I don't think so. A lot of ppl have daddy issues

**Cat Black:** hey what >:(

**foxy:** not my fault ur dad has u writing like they're all emails to ur boss

**Turtle dude:** be nice lmao

**foxy:** hey I'm being very nice, aren't I, Kitty? :)

**Cat Black:** no >:(

**foxy:** :)

**Turtle dude:** you two are idiots lol

**foxy:** thank you babe

**Cat Black:** thank you

**Cat Black:** …

**Cat Black:** babe :3

**foxy:** *gasp* NO YOU DID NOT

**Cat Black:** oh yes I did ùwú

**foxy** : AND YOU DID NOT JUST "UWU" ME AFTERWARDS

**foxy** : NO I REFUSE TO BELIEVE THIS

**foxy** : CHAT NOIR DID NOT JUST CALL MY BOYFRIEND "BABE" TO MOCK ME AND THEN PROCEED TO SAY "UWU" RIGHT AFTER

**Turtle dude:** oh my god

**Cat Black** : Hey I used "ùwú"! Not uwu, theres a difference. What's so wrong with "uwu" anyway?

**foxy** : I… you're not serious are you?

**Cat Black** : No, I'm Chat Noir, why?

**foxy:** ...I'm done

**foxy:** theres no way you  _ don't  _ know what uwu is

**Cat Black** : ...it's an emoticon?

**foxy:** ...it's the language of the furries

**Cat Black:** what's a furries?

**foxy** : CHAT, UR A FURRY

**Turtle dude** : rena ur also a furry too tho

**foxy** : WELL SO R U

**Turtle dude** : no I'm a scaley there's a difference

**foxy** : ...what the fuck

**foxy** : why do u  _ know _ that

**Turtle dude** : :)))

**foxy** : ...are you actually a furry?

**foxy:** scaley? Whatever

**Turtle dude:** ;)

**Viper:** aren't all of us, technically? I'd be a scaley too.

**Viper:** everyone else is a furry

**Cat Black:** ???

**foxy:** NO LADYBUG ISNT

**foxy:** and queen bee and hawk moth but no1 cares about them they can go die in a ditch

**Turtle dude:** preach

**Viper:** preach to the hawk moth dying in a ditch part

**Cat Black** : um? Preach? I guess?

**Turtle dude:** and I'm sure there's a insect version of furry

**Turtle dude:** buggy?

**Cat Black:** that's a car.

**foxy:** Jesus Christ I can't believe I actually searched this but so far I've seen them called Buggies or Crawlies ewwww

**Turtle dude** : Ladybug is a crawly lmaooo

**Cat Black** : She should be a buggy cause she's my Bugaboo <3 :3

**foxy:** awww that is so adorable yet also sickening at the same time

**foxy:** never say that again, chat

**Cat Black** : :(

**Cat Black** : Still don't know what a furry is.

**Cat Black** : should i just look it up?

**foxy:** NO!!!

**Turtle dude:** dude no don't!

**Viper** : the first search isn't that bad as long as he doesn't search up, like, "lemons", "smut", "NSFW", "18+", etc after it

**Cat Black** : lemons? I get the other ones, although I am now concerned, but what do lemons have to do with this

**foxy** : ever heard of the citrus scale?

**Cat Black** : ...nooo?

**foxy** : omg i honestly thought u would be the one to know all about this stuff considering ur… flirtatious nature

**Cat Black** : well, I only flirt seriously with my Lady. Is it really so surprising? My life was kinda sheltered

**Cat Black** : although i guess you guys wouldn't know that.

**Cat Black** : but seriously, what are furries and what are lemons?

**foxy** : …

**foxy:** we have to follow rule 3

**Viper:** furries aren't inherently rule 3. Well, more like rule 34, but I'm assuming our kitty friend doesnt know that either.

**Cat Black** : nope!

**foxy:** geez… chat i gotta go my lunch period is almost over we’ll get back to this when i have study hall

**Cat Black:** oh shoot mine almost is too!

**Viper:** we shouldn’t even be texting during school rlly, but i kinda hate my current class anyway

**foxy:** honestly mood

**foxy:** see yall l8r! Carapace says bye tooo

**Cat Black:** bye! Pay attention in class!

**foxy:** ok dad

**Cat Black:** X3

  
**Viper:** bye


	3. Hey Purr-incess ;)

#general: 

**foxy:** so who's everyone's favorite superhero? :)

**From the future:** that's a weird question to ask superheroes

**foxy:** no it's not! My favs are Ladybug and my boyfriend, ofc

**foxy:** it's just like, who do you think the coolest superhero here is?

**Viper:** I'd say Ladybug and Chat since they were the ones who have been saving Paris from the start, and who gave us a chance at being superheroes ourselves

**foxy** : awww, that's so sweet and true :))

**Ladybug:** thank you, Viperion. It's very kind of you to say that.

**Cat Black:** :heart: :heart: :heart:

**Viper** : I'm just speaking the truth. And I should be the one thanking you for this opportunity. Never in my life did i think id be a superhero saving Paris

**Turtle dude:** agreed my dude!

**From the future:** yeah, definitely agree

**From the future:** and my favorite superhero would probably be me from the future because I thought she was pretty cool and I technically havent been her yet so it's fair game

**Turtle dude:** Rena's my fav ofc! Love ya babe

**foxy:** :heart:

**Turtle dude:** Although, honestly, King Monkey's kinda cool too. At least from what I saw w/ the fight against Party Crasher. And of course, LB and Chat

**Cat Black:** ty!

**Cat Black:** mine, of course, is my lady~ although purrhaps it's a little unfair of me since I have been by her side since the start ;)

**Cat Black:** I think Ryuko's pretty cool- i think all of you are pretty cool, really. You've done some amazing stuff, and helped us out when we needed it. But… I think my second place has to go to Multimouse

**foxy:** not surprised

**foxy:** you really like her, don't you kitty?

**Cat Black:** Multimouse? Uh, yeah! She's super amazing and a really good friend! Why wouldn't I!

**foxy:** "really good friend", now why does that sound familiar?...

**foxy:** so she's just a friend then huh?

**Cat Black:** yeahhh?? I mean, maybe id say in terms of "Superhero Best Friends", she'd be one of them along with Ladybug, even before she got the mask

**foxy:** wait what

**From the future:** you KNOW Multimouse?? Like personally? Without the mask?? BEFORE she was a superhero too?

**Cat Black:** uh yeah

**Multimouse:** KITTY

**Multimouse:** don't reveal any personal information!

**Cat Black:** AH MULTI

**Cat Black:** When did you log on??

**Cat Black:** and i won't!! I would never! Cat's honor!

**foxy:** wait multi do you know who Chat Noir is?? Under the mask??? hiS CIVILIAN IDENTITY?

**Turtle dude:**!

**Multimouse:** no!! no! He just knows who i am! That's all! I don't know his identity at all. Not a single clue.

**foxy:** you telling the truth?

**Multimouse:** Yes! Mouse's honor! And even if I did, I _shouldn't_ say that I do because it would be incriminating and dangerous to reveal so.

**Cat Black:** shes not lying! She doesn't know my identity, I swear

**Cat Black:** LB, if ur still on, don't be mad at me I promise Mousey doesnt know :((

**Multimouse:** I'm sure she's not mad at you, Chat. I would have told her if i knew your identity and she would have fixed everything anyway.

**Cat Black:** you sure?

**Multimouse:** Yes, Chat, I am. If you still doubt me, just ask her later in private messages. I don't think she's on right now.

**Cat Black:** naw, I believe you :) thanks Princess!

**Multimouse** : ur welcome, chat

**foxy:** PRINCESS

**foxy:** WHAT

**From the future:** uhmmmmmM

**foxy:** excuse me??

**Turtle dude:** woah

**foxy:** pRINCESS?? _PRINCESS??_

**Cat Black:**...what

**Multimouse:** oh god chat _why_ did you have to say that

**Cat Black:** what did i do!! I just used a nickname!

**foxy:** _Mousey_ is one thing. But _Princess??_ "Just a friend" my _ass_

**Turtle dude:** woah hey!! Rule 3, don't swear!

**foxy:** its _to a minimum_ babe, and i cannot ignore this! Why are you calling her _princess,_ chat???

**Cat Black:** because I'm her knight in black leather armor! Its an inside joke!

**Multimouse:**...well.

**foxy:** _"well"_ what? What does _that_ mean?

**Multimouse:** I mean, I guess it's an inside joke of a nickname. I never really thought about it much? I guess?

**foxy:** vakshdksondhfj

**foxy:** i am so many levels of **_WHAT_ **right now I can't even

**From the future:** same

**foxy:** you're her knight in black leather armor Chat? WHY???

**Cat Black:**...why not?

**foxy:** wHY NOT?? CHAT YOU ARE GOING TO KILL ME

**foxy:** _first_ you use UWU w/o even knowing it's history, then you don't know what furries are, or what fucking _lemons_ are, and NOW your telling me that you call Multimouse- or whomstever she was as a civillian- _PRINCESS_ for _NO GOOD REASON._

**foxy:** EXCUSE ME IF MY BRAIN IS FRIED.

**Multimouse:**...I just thought Chat was a flirt? Does he not call any other girls pet names either? He calls Ladybug Bugaboo and My Lady all the time

**foxy:** yeah but it's jUST LADYBUG.

**foxy:** and _you_ apparently.

**foxy:** it's only _you two_ he flirts with.

**Cat Black** : I havent flirted with Multi before?? I mean, not on purpose? Do puns and jokes that might be kinda flirty in nature count?

**foxy:** oH "NOT ON PURPOSE" HE SAYS

**foxy:** _NOT ON PURPOSE_

**foxy** : quote of the year right there, you are even more ridiculous than a friend of mine who calls the girl hardcore crushing on him "just a friend" when they are clearly NOT _just friends._

**foxy:** Chat, you literally call Multi _Princess._ How is that not "purposely flirting"?

**Cat Black:** I DON'T KNOW I DIDNT THINK IT WAS I WAS JUST

**foxy:** JUST WHAT?? CALLING A GIRL YOU VIEW TOTALLY PLATONICALLY AS A FRIEND _PRINCESS?_

**Cat Black:** YES.

**From the future:**...sooo, popcorn, @Turtle dude?

**Turtle dude:** ironically, I actually have some with me irl

**From the future:** lmao cool, I'm gonna go get some too then

**Cat Black:** W _HY_ IS THIS SO WEIRD TO YOU RENA?? ITS JUST WHAT I CALL HER

**foxy:** vskshdksk

**foxy:** i am losing BRAIN CELLS CHAT

**foxy:** WHY ARE ALL GREEN-EYED BLONDE GUYS SO OBLIVIOUS

**Multimouse:** okay, maybe we calm down? It's not that big of a deal. Chat's just a flirt, and it's just a nickname.

**foxy:** JUST A NICKNAME. JUST A NICKNAME.

**foxy:** YEAH AND HIS "SHE'S SO AWESOME!! GOSH SHES SO AMAZING DID YOU SEE HER WITH _KWAMIBUSTER??_ SHE _NEEDS_ TO BE ON THIS SERVER BECAUSE SHE IS TOO AWESOME AND I WOULD _DIE_ IF SHE WASNT HERE OMGG" FANGIRLLING ISNT A BIG DEAL EITHER

**Multimouse:** Rena. Calm down. Its not like that. We're friends, that's all. He only has eyes for Ladybug, everyone knows that.

**foxy:** okay okay…

**foxy:** ...but I firmly believe it's not _just a nickname_

**foxy:** if it was, itd look something a little more like this ;)

**Chat's Princess:**...

**Chat's Princess:** like what?

**foxy:** hehe

**Chat's Princess:** DID YOU CHANGE MY NICKNAME.

**foxy:** ;)

**Chat's Princess:** RENA THATS AN ABUSE OF YOUR POWERS AS ADMIN.

**foxy:** whaaat, you can change it back on your own

**foxy:** unless you don't want to… of course…

**Chat's Princess:** RENA.

**Cat Black:** woaaah, wait, admins can change nicknames?

**Turtle dude:** yea dude

**Cat Black:** i have that power!! :DD

**Chat's Princess:** Chaaat, don't abuse it. Being an admin is a privilege. Ladybug can take it away from you.

**Cat Black:** ;( I won't!

**Cat Black:** here, I'll only change one thing!

**Cat Black:** there, done!

**Chat's Purrincess:** What did you do

**Chat's Purrincess:** CHAT NO

**Chat's Purrincess** : CHANGE IT BACK _RIGHT NOW_

**Cat Black** : hmmmmmmm

**Cat Black** : no ;)

**Chat's Purrincess:** CHAT. THAT'S IT.

**Chat's Purrincess:** I'M NOT GIVING YOU PASTRIES WHEN YOU COME OVER.

**Cat Black:** WHAT NO!

**Cat Black:** you can't do this! I'm your knight! You have to feed me!

**Chat's Purrincess:** change it back!

**Cat Black:** NO!!

**From the future:** if shes a mouse, can't you just eat her, @Cat Black?

**Chat's Purrincess:** KCJBKHKHLGJG

**foxy:** I'M WHEEZING

**Turtle dude:** OH MY GOD

**foxy:** WHAT THE _FUCK_ @From the future

**Cat Black:** uhh

**Chat's Purrincess:** why doesn't he just eat _YOU_ , BUNNYX. You're prey too!

**From the future:** no don't drag me into this!!! He's _your_ cat, your knight, your problem!

**Chat's Purrincess:** it was _your_ dumb suggestion!

**Cat Black:** im so lost

**foxy:** oh god, our oblivious little kitty, what don't you understand _now?_

**Cat Black** : why did you all have that reaction to Bunnyx saying that I could eat Multi. I mean, i get that I'm a cat and she's a mouse, but the reactions seemed a bit shocked

**foxy:** oh sweet oblivious kitten

**foxy:** looks like I'll have to break rule 3 again

**From the future:** _FUCK_ rule 3

**foxy:** you get what "tasting" someone means? You know?

**Cat Black:** oh

**Cat Black:** yeah, besides cannibalism, yes, I get the gist of, um, "tasting" someone

**Cat Black** : god that's sounds so weird

**foxy:** at least you know that. And you know what "eating someone out" means, right?

**Cat Black:** oh.

**Cat Black:** **_oh._ **

**Cat Black:** OH MY GOD!!! I WOULD _NEVER_ EVEN THINK OF THAT! MY PRINCESS IF I HAD KNOWN I WOULD HAVE SLAPPED BUNNYX STRAIGHT INTO THE ICE AGE

**Cat Black:** respect rule 3!! Why can't any of us Respec rule 3!! No swearing, no inappropriate stuff!

**foxy:** so you'd never think of it… but would you _dream_ of it, Chat?

**Cat Black:** WHAT

**Chat's Purrincess:** RENA!

**Cat Black:** I HAVE NEVER DREAMED OF-!! NO!!! I MEAN, MAYBE IVE LIKE SUPER BREIFLY THOUGHT ABOUT IT WITH MY LADY AND LIKEITSPROBABLYGONNACROSSMYMINDALOTNOW BUT _OH MY GOD WHY ARE WE HAVING THIS CONVERSATION_

**foxy:** Jesus okay maybe I've teased the lovebirds too much, that was more than you had to share Chat XD

**foxy:** although I guess I should say love-cats-and-mice.

**Cat Black:** IM SJORRY IM PANICKINGGG

**foxy:** okay mayyybe I crossed a line

**Chat's Purrincess:** yeah, _maybe_ -_-

**foxy:** sorry chat XD

**Chat's Purrincess:** why don't i get an apology?

**foxy:** cause you weren't freaking out as much as him lmao

**foxy:** why is that, huh? Have _you_ thought about it, hmm~?

**Chat's Purrincess:** NO!!

**foxy:** instant denial huh

**Chat's Purrincess:** Rena stop while you're ahead! Ladybug could ban you! She trusted you to keep order when she's not on!

**foxy:** okay, okay, fair point, but this was too much fun messing with you guys XD LadyNoir is still my #1 ship tho

**Chat's Purrincess:** thank you.

**Chat's Purrincess:**...chat?

**foxy:** I think he logged off

**Chat's Purrincess:** yeah, i would too after that

**Chat's Purrincess:**...which is why I'm gonna log off now. Early gn.

**foxy:** lmao gn

**From the future:**...what did i just witness

**Turtle dude:** i have no goddamn clue

**From the future:** this was a rollercoaster

**Turtle dude:** yeah, and i want tickets to another ride

**Turtle dude:** no offense to chat and multi but that was hella amusing

**foxy:** MultiChat definitely doesn't sound as good as LadyNoir

**Turtle dude:** thinking of ship names already?

**foxy:** yeah, and we still need to work on ours babe

**Turtle dude:** yeah ;)

**From the future:** ew gross

**foxy:** jealous ;)

**From the future:** no ew im logging off

  
 **foxy:** lmaooo bye


	4. I'll Go Down with this Ship

#seniors: 

**foxy:** so uhhh, for this chat, or even #general, can we like… ask about the miraculouses? Or other superhero stuff

**Ladybug:** depends on the question. Since the seniors chat is just Chat, Carapace, you and me, i would allow some more risky questions as long as they have a point and you won’t tell anyone else. But basics questions like “what’s so and so’s super power?” would be allowed in gen. Again, nothing personal.

**foxy:** okay, okay, gotcha

**foxy:** its just… ahhhh we all know who i am in this chat ‘cause of fucking chloe, so you know i run the ladyblog and its just im so curious and i have so many questions. But you trusted me with being an admin and i wont screw it up.

**foxy:** oh, and also w/ being a superhero. that too. equally important if not more

**foxy:** but… about that… will we still be superheroes?

**foxy:** we as in anyone who was involved in miracle queen which i understand was me, nino, ryuko?, viperion, king monkey, and pegasus… so basically everyone except bunnyx and multimouse

**Ladybug:** Well…. It’s difficult to say. Of course i still trust you, but… Hawk Moth knows your identities now. You saw how he targeted and tormented Chloe. I believe he’s most likely going to target you all know, or at least try to. But you’re strong and… Chat and I… Well, I definitely need strong support from those who I know and trust. I don’t want to put you in danger, but I don’t want to give you up either. It’s a bit selfish of me.

**Ladybug:** its… part of the reason i started this server. In case you couldn’t be superheroes again, we could all still talk and maybe give advice to any newer superheroes who join. Plus, I made you admin so you could keep some of that “power” of being a superhero.

**foxy:** Ladybug… I… You’re not being selfish at all! I have no idea what kinda stress or struggles you might deal with having to fight hawk moth daily and with balancing your civilian life. Plus Miracle queen… really took out all of ur allies. Being a superhero means facing challenges and stepping up to responsibility. I understand if you can’t give me the fox miraculous again, but I also want you to know I’m willing to face being targeted by hawkface.

**Ladybug:** Alya, thank you. You were already helping so much with the Ladyblog- even if the whole “trying to find out my secret identity” gave me heart attacks sometimes. And you helped out so much more as Rena. And now as an admin on this discord server. If worse comes to worse… I will turn to you for the fox miraculous, but for now, I’ll rely on others. He won’t just target you, but your friends and family.

**foxy:** yeah… I understand, Ladybug. I can’t stand the thought of him harming my little sisters, I know my older sister can take care of herself, but… if he harmed them or my parents, or any of my friends… Marinette… that girl. She’s my best friend. I’ve seen her take charge before, but I have no idea how she’d fair against Hawk Moth and his dumb akumas. She’s avoided akumatization so far… you should consider her for one of ur new superheroes. She’s great!

**Ladybug:** ahh… Yeah, I’ll think about it. Thank you for the suggestion. :)

**foxy:** not to get shippy on here, buuuuuut it’d be great if you could conventiately give her and our other friend Adrien Agreste (yes, the model) a miraculous at the same time that’d be  :ok_hand: ;))

**Ladybug:** oh! Haha… erm, yeah, maybe

**Ladybug:** But the miraculous are to be taken seriously.

**Ladybug:** and… well, I’m trusting you not to talk about this since I shouldn’t reveal secret identities, rule #1, but… Adrien was actually given a miraculous once.

**foxy:** wait what!!

**foxy:** no way that’s 3/4th my friend group being superheroes

**Ladybug** : ah, yeah. I regret saying that a bit, but, can’t delete it now. Just tell no one okay? And don’t act weird around him now that you know. It’s a bit of a… rough topic. Sort of. This stays between us.

**Ladybug:** and Chat and Carapace when they inevitably go back and read this

**foxy:** yeah! Ofc! My lips are sealed!  :zipper_mouth: 

**foxy** : but can i ask what miraculous he was given? Or is that too much?

**Ladybug:** Snake.

**foxy:** oh! Like Viperion? I didn’t realize- well, i guess you tried to give me the bee miraculous at first… that’s a thought! You could give me the bee miraculous instead of the fox.

**Ladybug:** Yeah, perhaps.

**foxy:**...do you think we could invite him to the server too? He was a superhero, if just for a moment like Multimouse. I think i’d be fair

**Ladybug:**...maybe… his time as a superhero wasn’t exactly… the easiest. Second Chance can be rough. But. I think it’d be fair of me to at least ask him. Which will be difficult because it was strange enough to sneak into your rooms in the middle of the night to ask if you wanted to join a Discord server. Sneaking into Adrien Agreste’s bedroom? Maximum security? While he’s probably asleep? Or showering?? Because he likes to do that a lot??? AHhhhh

**foxy:** lmao I think Nino told me about that. Adrien’s so weird some times but he’s a real gentlemen. A big Ladybug fan too, maybe the biggest ;)

**Ladybug:** haha, what?? Really?

**foxy:** yep! Why? Got a crush ;)?

**Ladybug:** Pfft, no. Of course not. But he is a hot model and all you know

**foxy:** yea he is, my friend is totally smitten for him, its ridiculous how far she’s fallen for him. And he’s such an oblivious dork… gahhh, if i wasn’t invested in their love lives, I would strangle them both to death they’re so stupid

**Ladybug:** haha, I can see why she is :)

**Cat Black:** wait who has a crush on Adrien Agreste???

**Ladybug:** oh! Hi Chat!

**Cat Black:** hi, who has a crush on Adrien?

**foxy:** why?

**Cat Black:** just curious

**foxy:** what? jealous ;) don’t worry, your lady claims she doesnt have a crush on him

**Cat Black:** oh, yeah, i read that, but which friend of yours does?

**foxy:** uhm, why r u so interested?

**Cat Black:** ah, i mean, I’ve talked to adrien before, and i guess i kinda just want to know? I’m a curious cat what can i say

**foxy:** hmm…. Suspicious….

**Cat Black:** ah, no it’s not. It was just a harmless question, and its not rlly important anyway haha??

**foxy:** chat… by chance…

**Cat Black:** uh yes????

**foxy:** do you have a crush on adrien agreste?

**Cat Black:** WHAT

**Ladybug:** WHAT

**Cat Black:** NO- I???? WHAT GAVE YOU THAT IDEA??

**foxy:** i mean, what other reason would you have to ask about his love life

**Cat Black:** I mean??? I I guess???

**Cat Black:** Not I guess to the crush thing!! I guess to the “I have no other reason to ask about his love life”

**Cat Black:** wait shit that’s incriminating. I don’t have a crush on him!!

**foxy:** soooo… you’ve got a crush on Ladybug, Multimouse and Adrien huh? Your lady, your princess, and… your prince?

**Cat Black:** NO! NONONONO!

**Ladybug:** …

**foxy:** oh im talking this to gen

* * *

#general: 

**foxy** : HEY GUYS

**foxy** : GUESS WHO HAS A CRUSH ON ADRIEN AGRESTE THE SUNSHINE MODEL BOY??

**Viper** : ?

**Cat Black:** NO STOP

**xXGamerHorseXx** : statistically, a good chunk of the female population.

**foxy** : but what about the _male_ population??

**xXGamerHorseXx:** a lower percentage, but a good percentage still.

**foxy:** WELL CHAT DOES

**Cat Black:** i do NOT

**xXGamerHorseXx:** No shame in admitting it.

**Viper:** yeah, he is kinda cute

**Cat Black:** i mean- yeah?? But?? I dont have a crush on him I _purr-_ omise!

**Viper:** actually, _scratch_ that, he’s pretty cute

**Cat Black:** :flushed: :flushed: :flushed:

**foxy** : why so flustered kitty cat?

**foxy** : you have a crush on him- you should know how cute he is ;)

**Cat Black:** I NEED TO GO I HAVE A THING TO ATTEND PERSONAL LIFE STUFF

**foxy:** convenient… don’t think this is over

**Cat Black:** K BYE

**foxy:** lmaoooo

**Viper:** who doesn’t have a crush on Adrien Agreste tho?

**foxy:** true, even ladybug does

**Ladybug:** I don’t!

**foxy:** ladybug… you wanna go through what chat just went through?

**Ladybug:**...fine. He’s my celebrity crush, if anything.

**foxy:** there you go ;)

**foxy:** but just so you know… I’ve already got a ship w/ him and I’m going down with it even if it sinks

**xXGamerHorseXx:** Agreed.

**foxy:** wait what? You do?

**xXGamerHorseXx:** There is someone he is commonly shipped with among my peers, and I happen to be a firm supporter of that ship.

**foxy:**...who would that be?

**Ladybug:** OKAY. Too much personal information.

**Ladybug:** Change topics.

**xXGamerHorseXx:** of course. My apologies, Ladybug. I have to go finish homework anyway.

**foxy:** ugh same.

**foxy:** see ya

**Ladybug:** bye

  
 **Viper:** bye


	5. The Lukadrien is Strong with this One

#general: 

\-----> Roses are red, violets are blue, **Aspik** joined the server with you.

**foxy:** whomst?

**From the future:** oh hi when did we get another superhero or is this like with multimouse?

**Donkey Kong:** welcome!! :D

**Ryuko:** Hello.

**Aspik:** hi :)

**Turtle dude:** welcome to the superchat dude

**Aspik:** thanks!

**Ryuko:** May I ask who you are?

**foxy:** oh wait r u the one guy Ladybug mentioned in #seniors a few days ago? The Second Snake?

**Viper:** second snake?

**Aspik:** first snake technically! Um, hi Viperion!

**Viper:** Hello! Nice to meet you, although I feel we already know each other…

**Aspik:** ah, yeah, i guess we do

**Aspik:** @Ryuko I’m Aspik! I was given the snake miraculous before Viperion but, uh, stuff happened and I gave it up

**Donkey Kong:** wait two people can have the same miraculous

**Aspik:** not like, at the same time, but yeah. Remember when Ladybug and Chat switched miraculouses once?

**Donkey Kong:** oooohhh yeahhh

**Turtle dude:** everyday i learn more and more that king monkey is a dumbass lol

**Donkey Kong:** :((

**Turtle dude:** no offense man

**Donkey Kong:** none taken! I’ve been told that before lolll

**From the future:** don’t take it to heart if they mean it as an insult. They’re the real dumbasses then

**Donkey Kong:** thank you! And I don’t. My friends love me even if i am a dumbass :)

**From the future:** aw, cute

**From the future:** anyway! Aspik, how’s it goin’?

**Aspik:** pretty good! Just chilling in my room rn

**Aspik:** and how are you all?

**From the future:** same as you, just chillin

**Turtle dude:** same

**Donkey Kong:** I’m getting ready to go workout! :)

**Ryuko:** I have something to attend to soon as well.

**Viper:** I’m good, playing instruments to avoid doing homework mostly

**foxy:** i’m good too, but rlly curious. You said you felt like you’ve met before? Aspik, Viper, do u know each other?

**Aspik:** ahh, like our civilian identities? Uhm

**Aspik:** well

**Viper:** I might have a strong guess. After all, Ladybug did thank you for saving her life so many times and how could u do that if u hadnt been using second chance

**Aspik:** true. So I guess we both know each other's identities then huh? That’s cool. Kinda weird but cool

**Viper:** yeah

**Aspik:** but at least we can be snake bros together!

**Viper:** yeah!

**foxy:** wait so who knows who’s identities, I need a chart of this, there’s too many to keep up. Vip and Asp know eachother, Chat knows Multi’s, Cara and I know each others, Ladybug knows everyone’s, Chat knows some of us?

**From the future:** Future me knows everyone’s identities! (i think)

**foxy:** don’t complicate this not-yet-Bunnyx

**foxy:** you should really change your name to “Not from the future”

**From the future:** yet!

**foxy:**?

**Not from the future (yet):** not from the future yet! ;)

**foxy:** oh lmao, yeah that fits better

**Turtle dude:** I think it’s Ladybug knows everyone except Chat, Chat knows Rena, me, King Monkey, Pegasus, Ryuko, Viperion, Bunnyx and Multimouse, and then Aspik and Viperion know each other, and Rena and I know each other. Also, cause of #seniors, Rena, Chat and I know Aspik’s identity too

**foxy:** oo, okay, im gonna pin that

**foxy** pinned a message to this channel. See all the pins.

**Ryuko** : May I ask why you had to give up the snake miraculous, Aspik?

**foxy:** u dont have to answer if u dont want to tho

**Aspik:** erm, well, basically, i tried second chance-ing a bunch of times before I realized it wasn’t gonna work and telling Ladybug to pick someone else

**Aspik:** which was Vippy :)) he was waaayyyy better than I was definitely

**Viper:** don’t sell yourself short Aspik. You tried your hardest, I’m certain. You deserve another shot at being a superhero, even if it isn’t with the snake miraculous

**Aspik:** aw thanks Vippy :)

**Viper:** np Pikkie ;)

**Aspik:** :flustered:

**foxy:** *GASP* IS ANYONE SHIPPING THE SNAKES RN??

**Turtle dude:** welp if rena and i knew eachothers identities and dated, then who’s two say these lovesnakes aren’t gonna start dating soon too

**Aspik:** I- :flustered: :flustered:

**Viper:** i have my eyes on someone else already but… I could always change my tune ;)

**Aspik:** omg  :heart: 

**Viper** :  :heart: 

**Not from the future (yet):** ugh yuck we have enough romance on this server with rena and cara and w/ Chat flirting w/ Ladybug and Multi!

**foxy:** Asperion??

**Turtle dude:** ASS-perion

**foxy:** vkshdslsdfk Vipik? Vispik?

**Viper:** i’m kind of a fan of asperion. With one or two s’s

**Aspik:** i prefer Vispik, less vulgar, more cuter

**Not from the future (yet):** just call them the lovesnakes or smthn

**foxy:** oo thats good too. Ugh but asperion and vispik are so good tho

**Aspik:** Vispik!! Shorter, cuter, better!

**Viper:** Asperion is more fun tho. Roles right of the tongue

**Aspik:** Vis-PICK ME

**Viper:** Ass-perion though

**Aspik:** >:T

**foxy:** ooo our newest couple’s first marital dispute??

**Aspik:** no! I could never hate Vippy  :heart: 

**Viper** : and I could never hate Pikkie :blue_heart: :blue_heart:

**Not from the future (yet):** ew

**foxy:** aw you might over take LadyNoir as my OTP if you two keep being this cute

**Turtle dude:** nothing could stop you from shipping ladynoir lol

**foxy:** yeah lmao

**Viper:** Pikkie’s the one that’s being cute

**Aspik:** :blush: no you are!!

**Viper:** you’re the cutest snake I’ve ever laid eyes on

**Aspik:** :heart: :heart: :heart:

**Aspik:** staaaaahhpppppp im gonna overheat and die

**Viper:** serves you right for being so hot ;)

**Aspik:**?!??!@!??!??!?!?

**Aspik:** I- OMG SO SMOOTH I’M

**Aspik:** I CANT

**Aspik:** THIS ESPECIALLY ISNT FAIR THAT WE KNOW EACH OTHER IRL I CNAT

**Viper:** haha, too much? ;) I’ll try to control myself, but I always seem to lose myself around you

**Aspik:** VSKSGK I THOUGHT YOU LIKED UH NET GIRL?

**Viper:** Net Girl? Really?

**Aspik:** YES YOU KNOW WHO I MEAN

**Not from the future (yet):** okay this was disgusting but now im confused who’s net girl

**Viper:** I do, but you are a snack and I’m hungry ;)

**Aspik:** OH MY GOSH

**Viper:** if it is too much, I can stop?

**Aspik:** no no, its fine! I just wasn’t expecting it from you! But this is fun, and you are cute so I don’t mind ;)

**Viper:** you’re cuter Pikkie  :blue_heart: 

**Aspik** :  :green_heart: 

**foxy** : ...this is the sweetest thing ever

**foxy:** but who’s the top?

**Turtle dude:** RENA!

**foxy:** whaat? Just asking ;)

**Aspik:** AH

**Viper:** well, we don’t know yet, but we’ll just have to find out, won’t we? ;)

**Aspik:** DOUBLE AH :flustered:

**foxy:** ...Viperion’s def the top

**Aspik:** no what hey! I could totally be the top!

**foxy:** all offense, but you’ve been radiating bottom energy since you first joined this server

**Aspik:** have not!

**foxy:** have too!

**Viper:** gotta agree with her there Pikkie. You radiate bottom energy irl too. But… snakes are always full of surprises, so who knows ;)

**Aspik:** I do??

**Viper:** yep

**Aspik:** …

**foxy:** anyway, we still have to decide on a ship name? So, Asperion, Vispik, or Lovesnakes?

**Not from the future (yet):** Lovesnakes.

**Turtle dude:** vispik

**foxy:** i’m personally leaning towards ass-perion

**Aspik:** VISPIK!

**Viper:** Asperion all the way.

**Aspik:** _VISPIK!_

**Viper:** Asperion is just better. There’s no arguing against it

**Not from the future (yet):** Lovesnakes.

**Aspik:** But there is! Vispik is shorter, so its easier to type. Plus, it sounds so cute! It takes the best parts of our names! Vi and Spik! Vippy and Pikkie!

**Viper:** Asperion takes the best part of your name- ass

**Aspik:** is that all I am too you?? Just a piece of ass??

**Viper:** no Pikkie i didn’t mean it like that :( I’m just saying Asperion is better

**Not from the future (yet):** Lovesnakes.

**Aspik:** VISPIK IS BETTER!

**Team Vispik!:** SEE? It’s way better, Vippy

**Team Asperion:** no, asperion looks cooler

**Team Vispik!:** it definitely does NOT!

**Not from the future (yet):** For the love of Kwamis, just pick Lovesnakes.

**Team Vispik!:** LOVESNAKES SOUNDS DUMB!

**Team Asperion:** Lovesnakes doensn’t sound as cool as Asperion or as cute as Vispik.

**Not from the future (yet):** At least you agree on one thing…

**foxy:** this is beautiful…

**Team Vispik!:** aw dangit i have to go stupid civillian stuff

**Team Vispik!:** bye Vippy!! Talk to you later :) :green_heart: :green_heart:

**Team Asperion:** bye Pikkie! I’ll miss you ;(

**Team Vispik!:** we have a thing later today anyway remember?

**Team Asperion:** I’ll still miss you  :blue_heart: 

**Team Vispik!:** :green_heart:

**foxy:** ...

**foxy:** that was amazing

**Turtle dude:** i have no idea what i just witnessed but it was great

**Not from the future (yet):** that was awful

**Not from the future (yet):** im gonna go puke, bye

**foxy:** lmao bye!

**Turtle dude:** bye

  
  


Private Messages between  **Aspik** and  **Viperion :**

**Viperion:** Lukadrien.

  
**Aspik:** yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, you might have noticed Alix/Bunnyx being nice to Kim/King Monkey in there, where normally you'd find banter... well. Since Alix and Kim don't know they are Bunnyx and King Monkey, they wouldn't have that level of banter. So, I'm having Alix be really nice and kind to King Monkey in this AU. Plus, it adds some more to the "acting different as a superhero" that we have with Chat Noir/Adrien/Aspik and Ladybug/Marinette/Multimouse but not really with any other canon superheros. Which is disappointing :(


	6. How to Hide the Depression

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone order some LadyNoir with a small side of Ryubug?

#general: 

**Cat Black:** late night akumas. are the worst.

**Cat Black:** i want to go to sleep but I canttt

**Cat Black:** I have to wake up in like two and a half hours anyway ugh

**Ladybug:** I hear you there kitty. At least try to get some rest, it's better than nothing.

**Cat Black:** I know but it's so harddd

**Cat Black:** I'm so used to failing asleep and waking up on a schedule that it's hard to go back asleep after so RUDELY being awaken (thanks Hawk Moth you're such a joy)

**Ladybug:** Honestly I'm used to an inconsistent sleep schedule so while I'm gonna be super tired later, I'm gonna take advantage of my awakeness and work on some projects

**Cat Black:** you have school tomorrow though right? Go to sleep! Don't want to be tired during your classes

**Ladybug:** the same goes for you.

**Cat Black:** I'll be fine! I have a… dumb thing to attend to before school that I'd happily be half-asleep during.

**Cat Black:** but you don't! Probably

**Cat Black:** go to sleeeppp

**Ladybug:** sleep is for the weak

**Cat Black:** sleep is for the people who don't want to be tired and miserable later during their classes where they have to pay attention.

**Ladybug:** maybe I wanna be tired and miserable during my classes so I don't have to pay attention

**Cat Black:** but what about your friends! :( What if they get sad and worried to see their beloved friend so exhausted and sickly?

**Ladybug:** eh they're usedd to it

**Cat Black:** My Lady! :(

**Ladybug:** whaat

**Cat Black:** Go! To! Sleep!

**Ladybug:** no

**Cat Black:** sleep-deprived you is even more stubborn than normal you

**Ladybug:** ;P

**Not from the future (yet):** Maybe you should both go to sleep.

**Ladybug:** oh! Hi, Bunnyx. Didn't realize anyone else was on.

**Not from the future (yet):** I woke up from the buzzing.

**Ladybug:** oh sorry

**Ladybug:** hey wait you should be logged out of ur account. Rule 6. Plus why don't you turn the buzzing off?

**Cat Black:** wait you can turn the buzzing off. How

**Ladybug:** find the app in ur phone notification settings

**Cat Black:** omg thank you the buzzing was getting annoying from both my accounts

**Ladybug:** both your accounts?

**Cat Black:** this one and my civilian one of course!

**Ladybug:** oh, yeah, same

**Cat Black:** maybe you should friend my civilian account ;)

**Ladybug:** chaaat

**Not from the future (yet):** Ew, stop flirting and go to sleep you horny amnesiacs

**Ladybug:** Bunnyx!

**Not from the future (yet):** what.

**Ladybug:** Language!

**Not from the future (yet):** No.

**Ladybug:** -_-

**Ladybug:** I can't believe I end up giving you the bunny miraculous.

**Not from the future (yet):** Well I technically already have it sooo

**Ladybug:** but it's dormant sooo

**Not from the future (yet):** but it won't be forever sooo

**Ladybug:** I probably have to activate it or something sooo

**Not from the future (yet):** yeah, how are we supposed to un-dormant it??

**Ladybug:** not a clue.

**Not from the future (yet):** well that's reassuring.

**Ladybug:** I know. I choose not to think about it.

**Not from the future (yet):**...you good?

**Ladybug:** No.

**Ladybug:** I'm gonna go sleep and not have nightmares gn

**Not from the future (yet):** uhm. Goodnight?

**Not from the future (yet):** Chat?

**Not from the future (yet):** Guess you fell asleep. Welp. Gn

* * *

#general: 

**Turtle dude:** woah. We gonna talk about last night??

**Turtle dude:** or rather two hours ago??

**Turtle dude:** @Ladybug @Cat Black @Not from the future (yet) y'all good??

**Not from the future (yet):** I'm good no clue about ladybug tho

**Ryuko:** It seems like Ladybug might be stressed.

**Not from the future (yet):** that seems like an understatement, no offense

**Not from the future (yet):** I mean being a full-time superhero is prob much more worrying than being a temp hero or a not-yet hero like me

**Ryuko:** I would agree.

**Turtle dude:** @Ladybug are you doing good bro?

**Turtle dude:** *lady

**Turtle dude:** *ma'am?

**Cat Black:** I'm awake now, and I'm good, but I'm worried about Ladybug :(((

**Cat Black:** I'm gonna DM her

**Ryuko:** We shouldn't spam her too much. She might not be logged on. Rule 6.

**Not from the future (yet):** (does anyone follow rule 6??)

**Ryuko:** I do.

**Cat Black:** I do most of the time

**Turtle dude:** I forget to a lot, but Rena logs me off for me. She also logs off

**Not from the future (yet):** (oh)

**Ladybug:** Sorry, I just woke up, (I didn't log off but we'll ignore that), and I am so sorry for worrying you guys!! I get like that when I'm tired :( I'm fine!

**Not from the future (yet):** (aha!)

**Turtle dude:** we're here if u ever need us ladydude

**Ryuko:** If you ever have any difficulties or stresses, I would be willing to listen and help to the best of my ability, Ladybug. And I'm sure others would as well. You and Chat are Paris's superheros, 100% of the time. Even you two need breaks and help. Don't be afraid to take them.

**Not from the future (yet):** ^^^^^ yeah

**Ladybug:** Thank you, Ryuko. It means a lot to me. :)

**Ryuko:** You're welcome. :)

**Ladybug:** anyway, I have to get ready for school. Talk to you all later!

**Turtle dude:** see ya!

**Ryuko:** Bye.

**Not from the future (yet):** later

* * *

Private Messages between **Ladybug** and **Chat Noir** :

**Chat Noir:** Ladybug, are you okay??

**Chat Noir:** If you're having nightmares again, don't forget you can talk to me :( I've had them too.

**Chat Noir:** and if it has anything to do with your new Guardian duties, remember that I'm always willing to help however I can with them.

**Ladybug:** Thank you, Chat. I didn't have any nightmares tonight, but if I do, I'll tell you.

**Ladybug:** As for the Guardian stuff… I'm… surviving. It didn't come with instructions, just what Master Fu taught me and what the Kwamis tell me.

**Chat Noir:** I know Master Fu losing his memories hit you way harder than it hit me. I'm always there for you, Bug :(

**Ladybug:** I know Chat, thank you :)

**Chat Noir:** do you wanna patrol tonight? We don't have to talk about it, but they redid the roofs of this one neighborhood and I wanna test them out

**Ladybug:** Sure! I'll be looking forward to it :) 9 okay?

**Chat Noir:** I've got another dumb thing, 10 good?

**Ladybug:** ofc! See you then

**Chat Noir:** yeah! :3

* * *

#general: 

**Not from the future (yet):** I can't help but notice Ladybug didn't technically deny my horny amnesiacs comment

**Not from the future (yet):** @foxy go wild

**Turtle dude:** omg I'll get her on

**Ladybug:** no

**foxy:** OMG!!!

**foxy:** first of all, _you said that to Ladybug and Chat???_

**Not from the future (yet):** well I texted it but yeah

**foxy:** second of all, _LADYBUG DIDN'T DENY IT??_

**Ladybug:** in my defense, I was tired! Plus, I clearly was upset w/ Bunnyx over it

**Not from the future (yet):** yeah, from my language

**foxy:** vskshl THIRD OF ALL, hope ur doin' good Ladybug

**Ladybug:** I am! Thanks for the concern :)

**foxy:** fourth of all can I screenshot and submit that to the Ladyblog??

**Ladybug:** no, the world isn't supposed to know this server exists

**foxy:** :((

**Ladybug:** :))

**foxy:** ur so mean

**Ladybug:** I try my best :)


	7. When a Mutual Ship Reveals Your Identities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the shipping wars begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I post this chapter at a later date instead of right after I posted the last one? Perhaps. But will I? No. Enjoy!

#general:

**foxy:** okay, so, we've had favorite superheroes, but now, a new hot topic: Favorite Ships

**foxy:** rank 'em 1-3, 1-5, 1-10, idc, give em to me babyyyy

**Team Asperion:** your excited for the ships huh

**foxy:** yeah well DUH

**foxy:** shipping is the BEST. @everyone give me ur ships!!

**Cat Black:** *hands you my LadyNoir*

**foxy:** vsksjshhsls dON'T YOU START ROLEPLAYING ON ME MISTER

**foxy:** you already got a strike for being a furry do u want one for being a roleplayer too

**foxy:** but that was good

**Turtle dude:** rena you've roleplayed before

**foxy:** YOU SHUT UR MOUTH AND GIVE ME UR 5 FAV SHIPS

**Turtle dude:** can't do both

**foxy:** GIMME UR 5 FAV SHIPS

**Turtle dude:** lmao ok babe

**Turtle dude:** 1\. Renapace 2. LadyNoir 3. Vispik 4. The Ship (you know which one I'm talkin' bout) 5. MultiChat?? Ig? We don't have enough superships on here

**Not from the future (yet):** excuse you I think we have too many

**foxy:** Renapace?? But we haven't decided on a ship name yet!!

**Turtle dude:** babe u were taking too long and ppl have already started calling us that in the comments

**foxy:** :(( fine, i guess it's got a nice ring to it

**Team Asperion:** a bit upset your a Vispik fan and not an Asperion fan :/

**Not from the future (yet):** theY'RE THE SAME SHIP

**Team Asperion:** ITS NOT THE SAME RESPECT THE NAME

**Not from the future (yet):** well we found ur slogan, now Aspik just needs one

**foxy:** also babe The Ship isn’t technically a supership

**Turtle dude:** like ur not gonna put in on ur list

**foxy:** U RIGHT

**foxy:** 1\. LadyNoir!!!!  :heart: :black_heart: :heart:

  1. Renapace :orange_heart: :green_heart:
  2. THE SHIP :pink_heart: :blue_heart:
  3. MultiChat is cute (but not cute enough)
  4. ASS-perion



**Not from the future (yet):** wtf is the ship

**foxy:** shhhh don’t worry bout it

**Team Asperion:** thank you for being an ally Rena

**foxy:** ur welc

**Not from the future (yet):** literally the same ship. Even Foxface and Turtleback chose their ship name w/o arguing like this. so stupid

**foxy:** Foxface? ok rude Judy Hopps

**Turtle dude:** yea wow i thought this was a friendly place

**Not from the future (yet):** -_-

**foxy:** u know we won’t stand for this we take ur demeaning names and embrace them

**Foxface:** face us now, Judy.

**Turtleback:** yeah, come on Hopps.

**Not from the future (yet):** …

**Judy Hopps:** -_-

**Judy Hopps:** y’all are so stupid

**Foxface:** >:3

**Foxface:** anyway! Top five ships?

**Judy Hopps:** none

**Foxface:** aw, c’mon, just oneee?

**Judy Hopps:** Me x future me

**Foxface:** is that like inscest or advanced masturbation

**Turtleback:** ew rena why are you like this

**Judy Hopps:** i agree with ur boyfriend, why r u like this

**Foxface:** judy you literally told lb and chat they were horny amnesiacs last night

**Judy Hopps:** yea as an insult

**Foxface:** ...anyway i’m classifying it as advanced masturbation.

**Judy Hopps:** no

**Foxface:** @Team Asperion you’ve been hanging back there, tell me ur shipss

**Team Asperion:** 1) Asperion  :blue_heart: 2) Vispik 3) MultiChat

**Foxface:** no LadyNoir??

**Judy Hopps:** ASPERION AND VISPIK ARE THE SAME SHIP

**Team Asperion:** i think they’d make a good couple, but i respect that Ladybug isn’t interested in him

**Foxface:** except she IS SHE JUST WONT ADMIT IT

**Team Asperion:** not that i disagree, but i’m just respecting what she wants

**Foxface:** okayokayokay i get you.

**Foxface:** i still ship LadyNoir tho, i’ll just do it more lowkey

**Foxface:** @Cat Black @xXGamerHorseXx it says ur online tell me ur ships u ghosters

**Cat Black:** Ryubug! :3

**Foxface:** wait WHAT

**Foxface:** as in… Ladybug and Ryuko???

**Turtleback:** :O

**Judy Hopps:** plot twist of the century

**Foxface:** _ WHY??? _

**Cat Black:** because Ladybug was the first person Ryuko used a “:)” on and we can’t just sit back on that

**Foxface:** omg u right

**Foxface:** this means we can replace LadyNoir w/ Ryubug and MultiChat :O

**Foxface:** i dont know how i feel about this but both of those ships are cute oh no

**Foxface:** OR WAIT

**Foxface:** we already got two gay ships but we forgot about CHATDRIEN

**Cat Black:** Chatdrien?

**Cat Black:** oh no oh wait

**Cat Black:** thats not what i think it is is it

**Foxface:** YES IT IS

**Foxface:** don’t think im just gonna forget about ur little crush on Adrien kitty cat >:3

**Cat Black:** i dont have a crush on Adrien!!! :(

**Foxface:** just like you dont have a crush on Multimouse??

**Cat Black:** uhm yeah

**Foxface:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Cat Black:** oh hi Lenny

**Foxface:** “oh hi Lenny”???

**Cat Black:** yeah that’s Lenny Face right? My friend showed him to me

**Foxface:** ...you are precious

**Turtleback:** I am always surprised by how innocent Chat is

**Team Asperion:** honestly, i kinda expected it and i dont know why?

**Judy Hopps:** oh?

**Team Asperion:** yeah, idk, something about him… radiates “innocent cinnamon roll”

**Cat Black:** I’m not innocent!!

**Foxface:** exactly what an innocent person would say

**Cat Black:** that’s… no?

**Foxface:** good comeback. Stick to the puns kitty XD

**Cat Black:** >:/

**Cat Black:** my comebacks are clawsome

**Foxface:** sure they are

**xXGamerHorseXx:** Do you still want my ships?

**Foxface:** OH YES GIMME

**xXGamerHorseXx:** 1: MouseBug

2: The Ship

3: Ryubug

4: Lovesnakes (Vispik/Asperion)

5: Hawkyura

**Foxface:** there is a lot to unpack here

**Judy Hopps:** FINALLY someone who agrees w/ me that lovesnakes is best

**Foxface:** first off, HAWKYURA?? I completely forget, they’re both asshole terrorists, but they’re ASSHOLE TERRORISTS IN LOVE, prob married if we’re honest

**Foxface:** second, MouseBug?? As in Multimouse and Ladybug? WHY? They haven’t even spoken to each other yet?

**Foxface:** well, on here anyway

**xXGamerHorseXx:** Something about the fact that Chat has flirted with both of them has made me ship them. I believe I am a fan of what they call “rarepairs”, although I do tend to like highly shipped ships as well, like Lovesnakes and The Ship.

**Foxface:** third, THE SHIP?? Do you even know what The Ship is?

**Turtleback:** yeah, uhm, as far as I’m aware only Rena and I should know that?

**xXGamerHorseXx:** Well, I have a feeling if we are referring to the same ship. I know Ladybug didn’t want us talking about the topic further, but I couldn’t help but make connections. I don’t know who you or Carapace are, but I have a feeling we know each other in real life.

**Foxface:** huh…

**Foxface:** but are we CERTAIN its the same ship? DM me

* * *

Private Messages between **Pegasus** and **Rena Rogue** :

**Pegasus:** Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste.

**Rena Rogue:** OMG NO WAY.

**Rena Rogue:** It is!

**Pegasus:** I thought so.

**Pegasus:** Most likely, we’re in the same class or friend group.

**Rena Rogue:** that is crazy that a fucking SHIP is making us realize our secret identities

**Rena Rogue:** I knew I was Adrienette for life, but I didn’t think Adrienette would start affecting my SUPERHERO life

**Pegasus:** It is out-landish.

* * *

#general:

**Foxface:** GUYS ITS THE SAME SHIP THIS IS FUCKING INSANE HOW

**Turtleback:** no fucking way

**xXGamerHorseXx:** Highly unlikely, and yet it has happened.

**Team Asperion:** that’s crazy

**Foxface:** I KNOW

**Cat Black:** oh woah.

**Cat Black:** Do you guys know each other’s identities then?

**Turtleback:** no

**Foxface:** no but i have a good guess

**xXGamerHorseXx:** I have strong probabilities on who they could be, but I have tried not to think about it too much.

**Cat Black:** k well we should tell @Ladybug just in case

**Ladybug:** I’m here, I was reading since Pegasus said he shipped me and Multi. Unique pairing, by the way. But she’s cute so I’ll let it pass

**Foxface:** vsljsdlkfs

**Cat Black:** I think I’m shipping MouseBug now and I don’t know why

**Foxface:** speaking of new ships, I’m kinda shipping Pegasus and Ryuko now, just cause of their texting patterns

**Foxface:** Pegaku

**Foxface:** let’s get these rarepairs going

**xXGamerHorseXx:** I agree we could make a good couple, but I have my sights set on someone else already.

**Foxface:** so does Chat but he’s still flirting with Multi

**Foxface:** and Ryuko honestly with how much he mentions and pays attention to her

**Cat Black:** am not! I don’t flirt with Multi! On purpose!

**Foxface:** on purpose or not, its still flirting kitty

**Foxface:** also LB, what are ur 5 top ships???

**Ladybug:** oh uh

**Ladybug:** one quick question, what’s the… Lovesnakes/Vispik/Asperion everyone’s been shipping lately?

**Foxface:** you DONT KNOW??

**Judy Hopps:** don’t bring it up

**Team Asperion:** quick, Vispik or Asperion?

**Ladybug:** uh, Asperion?

**Team Asperion:** Yes! Take that @Team Vispik! when you get on  :blue_heart:

**Cat Black:** my lady, Vispik is clearly cuter ://

**Ladybug:** ?

**Turtledude:** Vispik is rlly cute

**Foxface:** but ASS-perion is best!

**Judy Hopps:** Just pick Lovesnakes. It’s non-controversial.

**xXGamerHorseXx:** That’s also why I picked Lovesnakes. That, and it is a nice play on lovebirds.

**Ladybug:** I’m lost

**Foxface:** Aspik x Viperion, go and read the stuff from like five days ago, you’ll love it

**Ladybug:** wait what??

**Ladybug:** how did i miss it

**Ladybug:** that was when Aspik first joined the server right?

**Ladybug:** shoot i missed that

**Ladybug:** but Viperion and Aspik, how did that even happen??

**Team Asperion:** A pair of snake bros fell in love. I miss my Pikkie, and I wait patiently for when he gets back on  :blue_heart:

**Cat Black:** aw I’m sure he’ll be on tomorrow or some time :)

**Ladybug:** …

**Ladybug:** I guess I ship it?

**Foxface:** you know you do! Now gimme ur ship list woman!

**Ladybug:** uhh, MouseBug and Asperion (Vispik?), ig

**Foxface:** gimme more than that!! 1-5 NO EXCEPTIONS I’LL MAKE IT TEN IF YOU DONT ANSWER

**Ladybug:** I don’t ship anyone! Aside from you and Carapace I guess!

**Foxface:** THATS A LIE GIVE ME YOUR SHIPS! RANK EM! TEN OF EM! RIGHT NOW OR I SWEAR I’LL ADD LADYNOIR SPAM BOTS TO THIS SERVER!

**Ladybug:** No! Okay, fine!

**Foxface:** remember, its ten cause you didn’t answer at first

**Ladybug:** i got it, kwami’s sake

**Ladybug:** 1- Renapace

2- MouseBug

3- Ryubug

4- Asperion

5- Hawkyura

6- Peguyx/Bunnasus

7- Pegaku? Sure why not

8- Monkyx (King Monkey x Bunnyx)

9- MultiChat ig

10- ...Chatdrien

**Foxface:** hm can’t help but notice there’s no LadyNoir yet you shipped yourself w/ others twice in this list

**Judy Hopps:** nice rarepairs. Is that me and Pegasus? You know what, I’m cool w/ that. Peggy seems cool. Not so sure on the King Monkey front. He’s a dumbass but he’s a good dumbass

**xXGamerHorseXx:** Agreed.

**Turtleback:** I like that me and rean are #1 :)

**Ladybug:** you guys are kind of my favorite couple ngl

**Foxface:** awwww  :heart:

**Foxface:** you and chat are my favorite couple ngl ;)

**Ladybug:** Rena.

**Foxface:** sorry, sorry! Couldn’t resist! But you gotta admit, you and Chat  _ would  _ make a good couple!

**Ladybug:** ...okay, yes, I admit, we would make a good couple. And we have, apparently, if Oblivio is any indication…. But we aren’t. And we won’t be.

**Foxface:** ...probably?

**Ladybug:** No.

**Foxface:** :(

**Ladybug:** Sorry, gotta go, continue shipping, but my family needs me

**Foxface:** bye

**Turtleback:** bye

**Judy Hopps:** bye LB

**Foxface:** ...i sense an underlying issue as to why LadyNoir isn’t already canon

**Judy Hopps:** yeah, future me said they were like all over the place in the future relationship wise

**Foxface:** hmm.


	8. It's Crow Time Babey!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short one, but I hope you enjoy it nevertheless! ;3

**Cat Black:** c-...cr…

**Ladybug:** NO

**Cat Black:** cro

**Ladybug:** Don't.

**Cat Black:** c-CROW

**Ladybug:** Shut UP. It was one time!

**Cat Black:** CROW

**Cat Black:** **_[1 Attachment of: Crow]_ **

**Ladybug:** ITS NOT FUNNY

**Judy Hopps:** confusion

**Donkey Kong:** y are we sending pics of crows

**Cat Black:** it's crow time babey!!!

**Ladybug:** it is NOT crow time babey!

**Ladybug:** they are called _murders of crows_ for a reason I have a right to be scared!

**Cat Black:** **_[2 Attachments of: Scary Crows]_ **

**Ladybug:** I WILL BAN YOU

**Cat Black:** over cröw??

**Ladybug:** YES over cröw stop sending pictures of crows!

**Cat Black:** nö

**Judy Hopps:** why do we not like crows what is the context for this

**Donkey Kong:** I would vry much like sum contxt for this

**Cat Black:** no context just Cröws!!

**Cat Black:** **_[1 Attachment of: Crow Attacking Person]_ **

**Ladybug:** sTOP this is even worse!! That's a crow attacking an innocent person! You can't support that!

**Cat Black:** who said that man is innocent

**Ladybug:** ME!

**Ladybug:** this is reminding me of when you drew over Adrien's face on that billboard and gave me the most absurd reasons why you did that

**Cat Black: _[1 Attachment_ _of: Crow on_ _Billboard]_**

**Ladybug:** STOP WITH THE CROWS!

**Cat Black:** NEVER!

**Judy Hopps:** I'm sorry chat did WHAT

**Judy Hopps:** damn, foxface is gonna be upset her Chatdrien ship just took a hit

**Donkey Kong:** who's foxface?

**Judy Hopps:** rena

**Donkey Kong:** oh

**Cat Black:** **_[1 Attachment of: Crow Eating a Ladybug]_ **

**Ladybug:** nO

**Ladybug:** THAT INNOCENT LADYBUG!!! God if I could beat up that crow I WOULD!

**Cat Black:** çröw

**Judy Hopps:** context and I'll send crow pics

**Ladybug:** no

**Cat Black:** YES!!

**Cat Black:** one time LB shrieked her lungs out- you've never _heard_ how _loud_ this woman can scream- because a _crow_ flew past her. I was so freaking confused and scared and when I asked her why she said "fucking CROWS man"

**Cat Black:** I got no solid reason until I went home and googled it and crows are one of ladybug's top predators lmaoo

**Ladybug:** LOOK okay I didn't know why either at first I just knew I was deathly scared for no reason it was very scary crows are very scary

**Judy Hopps:** oh god does this mean I'm gonna be scared of foxes soon??? Jesus I hope Rena doesn't read this convo she CANT know that

**Donkey Kong:** okay I'll tell her not to read it!!

**Judy Hopps:** sweet innocent monkey boy DON'T!

**Donkey Kong:** why?? U don't want her to read it right?

**Judy Hopps:** YES but if you say something then she'll want to

**Donkey Kong:** ohhhh okay sry

**Judy Hopps:** ur good don't stress monkey man

**Judy Hopps:** anyway!

**Judy Hopps:** **_[1 Attachment of: Poorly Drawn Crow]_ **

**Ladybug:** if it wasn't drawn in the likeness of the devil I would call it cute

**Cat Black:** **_[2 Attachments of: Crow]_ **

**Ladybug:** I am so close to banning all of you

**Cat Black:** >:3

**Judy Hopps:** lmao you didn't ban me for horny amnesiacs but your gonna ban me for crows

**Donkey Kong:** WHAT wait why me!! I didnt do anything!! I have sent no crow pics!!m

**Ladybug:** if you join me on anti-crow, then I won't ban you

**Donkey Kong:** ok!!! Im anti-crow now crows suck

**Cat Black:** shut your mouth Donkey from Shrek crows are wonderful

**Judy Hopps:** DONKEY FROM SHREK

**Judy Hopps:** no but I've been thinking that the entire time I've read his user

**Ladybug:** hey don't insult my anti-crow ally

**Donkey Kong:** yea :(( words hurt

**Judy Hopps:** embrace the insult CHANGE YOUR USER

**Donkey Kong:** ok don't shout!!

**Donkey from Shrek:** better?

**Judy Hopps:** immensely

**Ladybug:** personally I would have preferred you changed it to Anti-Crow Time

**Judy Hopps:** why don't YOU change YOUR nickname to that

**Ladybug:** because it was a cool word play on the "Xuppo, Showtime!" transformation phase thing KM has _[edited]_

**Judy Hopps:** aw that's his transformation phase? That's fucking awesome. Also cool Kwami name

**Cat Black:** wait I'm sorry _"because it was a"_ WHAT? We just gonna ignore that?

**Ladybug:** yes

**Cat Black:** oh I saw you edit that!! Don't think I didn't! You said it was a pun!! Miss Pun-Hater Extraordinaire said she made a pun!!

**Judy Hopps:** she's made like thousands of puns she's a hypocrite

**Ladybug:** am not, and have not

**Cat Black:** my lady, you are a hypocrite and you know it you love my puns ;33

**Judy Hopps:** ew okay no no love stuff let's get back to the crows

**Cat Black:** CRÖW!! Crow time!

**Cat Black:** **_[1 Attachment of: Party Crow]_ **

**Judy Hopps:** **_[1 Attachment of: Flock of Crows]_ **

**Donkey from Shrek:** **_[1 File Attachment of: anti-crow protest.png]_ **

**Judy Hopps:** oh my god did you draw that on ms paint

**Donkey from Shrek:** yes!

**Ladybug:** it's beautiful! In fact, I'm even setting that as the server icon

**Donkey from Shrek:** WHAT RLLY?? THATS SO COOL THX YOU

**Cat Black:** that's a bit discriminatory towards us pro-crows don't you think

**Ladybug:** you being pro-crows is discriminatory towards ladybugs

**Cat Black:** you being anti-crow is discriminatory towards black cats because we are both black

**Ladybug:** you being pro-crows is beginning to lead into accidentally racist territory so let's stop while we're ahead and before someone takes something out of context

**Crow Black:** agreed

**Donkey from Shrek:** awwa are the crow wars over already :(

**Crow Black:** we've reached a temporary agreement

**Ladybug:** When did you change your username.

**Crow Black:** ;3

**Judy Hopps:**...what would it be like if instead of Mister Pigeon…

**Ladybug:**?

**Donkey from Shrek:**???

**Crow Black:** I like where this is going

**Judy Hopps:** it was Mister Crow.

**Ladybug:** HELL.

**Crow Black:** heaven!

**Ladybug:** BANNED.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She didn't actually ban any of them ofc, just removed privileges for awhile then gave them back lmao


	9. In Which Adrien Flirts with Bluenettes a Lot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MultiChat, LadyNoir, DragonNoir/RyuNoir, Ryspik, ViperNoir/Chation, Vispik/Asperion/Lovesnakes, and Snekmouse/Aspikmouse for all your Blonde x Bluenette needs

Private Messages between **Chat Noir** and **Multimouse** :

**Chat Noir:** have I really been flirting with you??

**Multimouse:** I would say so, yes. Why?

**Chat Noir:** It's just, I never realized it. But now looking back on it I'm thinking _maybe I was??_

**Multimouse:** How do you not realize your flirting with someone.

**Chat Noir:** by not realizing you've been flirting with someone??

**Chat Noir:** it wasn't on purpose, if that makes it better?

**Chat Noir:** well, most of the time anyway

**Multimouse:** You are the only person I could believe _accidentally_ flirts with someone. And what do you mean, most of the time?

**Chat Noir:** well, I mean, I was just trying to show off and impress you that first time, and most times after that, but sometimes I was kinda purposely flirting with you, just cause like… it felt right?

**Multimouse:** wdym?

**Chat Noir:** I don't know! When I flirt with my lady, make puns, make silly poses, jump over rooftops, all of that- it's fun! It's freeing!

**Chat Noir:** I don't have to worry about anything. Well, except rejection, but I'm used to that and I respect Ladybug's wishes.

**Chat Noir:** basically I guess it's like it feels fun and freeing to flirt with you

**Multimouse:** that is oddly heartwarming

**Multimouse:** Never change your innocence, kitty.

**Chat Noir:** will do Purrincess  :heart: 

**Multimouse:** change that though. The puns can go.

**Chat Noir:** does the cat that makes the puns have to go to?

**Multimouse:** if he keeps making puns, yes

**Chat Noir:** can he go to your house at 9? ;3

**Multimouse:** goddammit Chat.

**Multimouse:** so was that on purpose or accident?

**Chat Noir:** purr-pose ;3

**Multimouse:** make it 9:30 and you can come over

**Chat Noir:** yes!!

* * *

Private Messages between **Chat Noir** and **Ladybug** :

**Chat Noir:** hey My Lady, can you take me to the vet?

**Ladybug:** because I took your breath away?

**Chat Noir:** what how :(

**Ladybug:** Chat, that is very clearly the start of a pick-up line

**Chat Noir:** was it a good pick-up line? :3

**Ladybug:** No. They never are.

**Chat Noir:** awww, bugaboo, you know you're feline the connection between us ;33

**Ladybug:** don't call me that and, no, I’m not. Not with those puns.

**Chat Noir:** why do you always tell me to not call you that when you know you love my nicknames?

**Ladybug:** Whoever said I did?

**Chat Noir:** You. ;3 Remember, Heart Hunter? You got jelly when I didn't use any nicknames

**Ladybug:** Did not. I was just concerned because you not using nicknames was out of the norm.

**Chat Noir:** suuuurrrrree you weren't ;3

**Chat Noir:** you know, my lady, you can be mine. It's meow or never.

**Ladybug:** I choose never.

**Chat Noir:** meow-ch m'lady. You sure know how to wound this kitty. Which is such a shame since you refuse to take him to the vet ;(

**Chat Noir:** You know I wouldn't mind spending all my nine lives with you ;))

**Ladybug:** Don't want to spend some of them with Multimouse or Ryuko instead?

**Chat Noir:** what, jealous again? You know as long as I'm your cat, you're my lady ;3

**Ladybug:**...

**Chat Noir:** Come on, am I still your kitty or not? I wanna hear you say it

**Ladybug:** Type it, you mean?

**Chat Noir:** same difference. I am still your kitty, right, my lady?

**Ladybug:**...fine, yes, you are. You always will be.

**Chat Noir:** and you'll always be my lady  :heart: 

**Chat Noir:** although you might want to reign in your jealousy, Multi's called me her kitty once or twice too

**Ladybug:** You know what? I don't mind sharing my cat with her. She can have you on the weekends.

**Chat Noir:** OH??? I can't tell if that's a good or bad thing

**Chat Noir:** on one paw, I get to spend time with my two favorite ladies

**Chat Noir:** on the other, my lady would hand me off to some mouse like she doesn't want me? :(

**Chat Noir:** on the third, I would get to my lady's cat, and my princess's knight which is a dream come true

**Chat Noir:** and fourth, what about Ryuko??

**Ladybug:**...She can have you on holidays.

**Chat Noir:** GASP! You're just letting any blue-haired chick have me??

**Ladybug:** Nope, just Ryuko, Multi and me.

**Chat Noir:** I can live with that ;3

**Ladybug:** What would Ryuko even be nicknamed anyway? I'm your lady, Multi's your princes, you’re my cat, you’re Multi's knight… she's the dragon you have to slay but end up falling in love with in a plot twist?

**Ladybug:**...and Adrien's your prince

**Chat Noir:** NO! I know it was on your list, but I can't believe you ship Chatdrien :((

**Ladybug:** I ship RyuMouseBugNoirDrien apparently

**Chat Noir:**...hm. That's not that bad actually… Adrien is pretty hot ;3

**Ladybug:** you wouldn't mind sharing him? ;)

**Chat Noir:** XVCMVNKHBLJL

**Chat Noir:** WHA-

**Chat Noir:** I-

**Ladybug:** Is that a no? Darn. Guess I'll have to keep him to myself.

**Ladybug:** well I gotta scat, cat. See you later kitty!

**Chat Noir:** Wha- MY LADY! YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE ME ON THAT NOTE!

**Chat Noir:** My Lady??

**Chat Noir:** oh we are _so_ talking about this later

* * *

Private Messages between **Ryuko** and **Aspik** :

**Aspik:** hii! :)

**Ryuko:** Hello.

**Aspik:** …

**Aspik:** um, just wanted to tell you I loved how amazing you were fighting, uh, Ikari Gozen I think her name was and also Heart Hunter and any other akuma you’ve fought :))

**Ryuko:** Thank you. I have not seen you in action, but I am sure you were great as well.

**Aspik:** thank you! :)

**Aspik:**...um, bye! Talk to you later maybe?

**Ryuko:** We may see each other in the Discord chat sometime soon. Goodbye.

**Aspik:** have a good day!

**Ryuko:** You too.

* * *

Private Messages between **Chat Noir** and **Ryuko** :

**Chat Noir:** hey! Do you know why dragons often sleep during the day?

**Ryuko:** No. Why?

**Chat Noir:** Because they fight off the knights!

**Ryuko:** What did the dragon say after she saw a bunch of knights?

**Chat Noir:** :star_struck:

**Chat Noir:** What??

**Ryuko:** “Canned food again…”

**Chat Noir:** BRILLIANT!! AMAZING!! OMG!!

**Chat Noir:** yesss I didn’t think you’d pun back this is the best day everrr

**Ryuko:** Thank you. A friend of mine might have inspired me to start searching up puns, and I couldn’t help but search for dragon-themed ones, as hard as they are to find.

**Chat Noir:** Puns are litter-ally the best!! Don’t let Ladybug or Multi or anyone else ever try to convince you meow-therwise! :D

**Ryuko:** I won’t always have Google though, I might have to wing it as I go on.

**Chat Noir:** That’s okay!! You’re doing a-meow-zing!!

**Chat Noir:** WAIT

**Chat Noir:** THAT WAS A PUN TOO!!

**Ryuko:** :)

**Chat Noir:** I GOT THE SECOND SMILEY FACE OUT OF YOU! This is the greatest achievement of my LIFE!

**Chat Noir:** Everyone else in the Discord chat can SUCK IT

**Chat Noir:** vvv I have to go now but I’ll be back later for more dragon puns??

**Ryuko:** Okay. I’ll keep my fire burning.

**Chat Noir:** YES

* * *

Private Messages between **Viperion** and **Chat Noir** :

**Chat Noir:** so… you and Adrien, huh? ;3

**Viperion:** What?

**Viperion:** Oh, right, you know Aspik’s identity

**Viperion:** What, jealous? ;)

**Chat Noir:** Why would I be?

**Viperion:** Chatdrien has been a pretty popular ship lately… how ironic that Asperion- the #1 ship- has already claimed Adrien, my precious snake lover~

**Chat Noir:** ~~Vispik is better~~ I have no interest in the model boy... but you might have some competition, Ladybug was kinda eyeing him earlier  :eyes: 

**Viperion:** ~~I will fight you~~ Ladybug? Not even she could get in-between Pikkie and I’s love…

**Chat Noir:** You know, I’m glad you chose the end of his name instead of the start

**Viperion:**?

**Chat Noir:** Assie.

**Viperion:** LMAO

**Viperion:** That’s what I’ll call him when I’m angry at him. Which will be never, because I love him ;>

**Chat Noir:** Love works in mysterious ways. Who knows who he really is under that mask

**Viperion:**? But I already know who he is

**Chat Noir:** Do you? ;3

**Viperion:** Ominous…

**Viperion:** I like it.

**Viperion:** this gave me a song idea ooo

**Viperion:** brb

**Chat Noir:** have fun snakey boi

* * *

Private Messages between **Viperion** and **Aspik** :

**Aspik:** :green_heart: 

**Viperion:** :blue_heart: 

**Aspik:** :green_heart: :green_heart: 

**Viperion:** :blue_heart: :blue_heart: :blue_heart: 

**Viperion:** R u gonna be at the Kitty Section practice tmrw?

**Aspik:** :green_heart: :green_heart: :green_heart: :green_heart: 

**Aspik:** I should be free then! Hopefully no photoshoots are rescheduled :)

**Viperion:** Should we be all lovey dovey there too?

**Aspik:** XD It would be fun, it would confuse everyone, but, secret identities

**Aspik:** we can mess with them a little bit though, okay, Luks?

**Viperion:** of course… Grestie?

**Aspik:** VLSDJGKSL:KS

**Aspik:** PLEASE DO CALL ME THAT AND ONLY THAT FROM NOW ON IRL

**Viperion:** lmao will do XD

**Viperion:** Poor Net Girl is gonna be so confused… her heart… gosh, dunno if i could do that to her

**Aspik:** so we stickin w/ Net Girl huh

**Viperion:** Yep!

**Aspik:** it was the best secret code name I could come up with at the time! Sue me!

**Aspik:** anyway, why would her heart be so confused?

**Viperion:**...You are as oblivious as they say.

**Aspik:** why does everyone always call me that :/

**Viperion:** Well they have a reason. A very valid one.

**Viperion:** How do you feel about Marinette?

**Aspik:** uhh, that’s she’s a really good friend of mine. I trust her a lot, and she always amazes me with how awesome and kind and cool she is. She can be rlly cute sometimes too. Well, all of the times, but you get what I’m saying. I’m lucky to have her as a friend!

**Viperion:** …

**Viperion:** oh boy

**Viperion:** Well, I have a new song I need to finish, you just think about Net Girl for a little longer, kay?

**Aspik:** o-kay? You too, I guess? Don’t you have a crush on her?

**Viperion:** yes, I do, but nothing compares to a snack like you ;)

**Aspik:** VKSGJ rIGHT back to the flirting without warning i would have never expected this from u

**Viperion:** I’m full of surprises ;)

**Aspik:** also, snake snack

**Aspik:** how have neither of us used that

**Viperion:** idk but lets use it next time we’re on the server together

**Viperion:** gotta go strum some guitar strings, bye! :wave: :blue_heart:

**Aspik:** Bye Vippy!  :green_heart: 

* * *

Private Messages between **Multimouse** and **Aspik** :

**Aspik:** Hi! :D

**Multimouse:** Oh, hi! Sorry for late response

**Multimouse:** Do you, uh, need something?

**Aspik:** No! I was just thinking about how cool it was that we're both, like, the odd ones out. We both only got used once before we had to give up our miraculouses

**Aspik:** Although I guess Bunnyx is an out-lier too, but for different reasons

**Aspik:** But I just wanted to say hi! Since I don't think you've been on when I have yet lol

**Multimouse:** Oh, yeah, that is cool haha! :)

**Aspik:** so, what are you doing?

**Aspik:** or, well, i guess you can't answer that because secret identities

**Aspik:** but

**Multimouse:** no worries!

**Multimouse:** I'm texting you ;)

**Aspik:** XD good one!

**Multimouse:** :)

**Aspik:** hey, can I ask what it was like to be Multimouse?

**Multimouse:** Oh, yeah, ofc! And uhm, it was… something

**Multimouse:** Her ability is to multiply into many tiny versions of herself. I guess it's more like division kinda

**Multimouse:** that was weird? But also kinda cool. We all had a collective mind and goal but like, we still could have individual thoughts and actions

**Multimouse:** not sure how to describe it

**Aspik:** oh, woah, that's cool. Freaky but cool

**Multimouse:** yeah lol

**Aspik:** I heard you fused miraculous?

**Multimouse:** Oh yeah! I did… That was… Well, a necessary part of the plan. I guess I didn't think about it much when I did it.

**Aspik:** You fused three miraculous together right- mouse, cat and ladybug? That's amazing

**Multimouse:** Yeah! Three! How do you know all this? I haven't talked about it in depth so much

**Aspik:** Oh! Chat told me

**Aspik:** That's okay right?

**Multimouse:** Yeah, it's fine

**Aspik:** He was just telling me how amazing you were as Multimouse :) Which I can see why- fusing three miraculous?? _And_ it's Ladybug and Chat's miraculouses too? That's so awesome!

**Multimouse:** haha, thank you!  :blush: 

**Aspik:** And you held all the miraculouses at once right? Wow. That must of been exhausting.

**Multimouse:** It… was.

**Aspik:** You did amazing though! You defeated Kwamibuster despite wearing and using so many miraculous! Wow!

**Multimouse:** :blush:

**Multimouse:** thank you, I'm sure you did amazing as Aspik

**Aspik:** well… not exactly

**Aspik:** I kinda failed but in the end Viperion got the job done so its good

**Multimouse:** but I'm sure you did your best during all those Second Chances you had! Miraculous dealing with time are hard work, and mentally draining. I mean, you see parts of the future no one else sees, where someone could potentially, I don't know… die. Which would be pretty horrifying. And you handled the snake miraculous well! Even if you couldn't stop the akuma, you kept retrying, and in the end, you made the right choice, even if it was hard.

**Aspik:** :shy_blush: Thank you, M… I guess I should be happy i didn't see anyone die… I'm glad no one's ever died in an akuma attack. I don't know if Ladybug's miraculous cure could bring them back

**Multimouse:** yeah… It's good that no one's ever died in an akuma attack… that we know of

**Aspik:** Oh. Morbid. Do you think someone has died and came back before?

**Multimouse:** Maybe. You never know.

**Aspik:** I guess so…

**Multimouse:** sorry for making the conversation so dark XD I have to go now, I have something to do soon

**Aspik:** It's fine! I don't mind! :) I actually have something to do soon too as well. Talk to you later?

**Multimouse:** yeah, of course! Anytime A!

**Aspik:** A?

**Multimouse:** Well, you called me M earlier…

**Aspik:** oh! Yeah! XD lol

**Aspik:** bye M!

**Multimouse:** bye A! :)  :pink_heart: 

**Aspik:** :green_heart: 

* * *

Private Messages between **Chat Noir** and **Aspik** :

**Chat Noir:** hiss

  
 **Aspik:** hiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> take a drink for every new nickname or ship name. you will die before you even finish this chapter


	10. When Ladybug Cultists Become Mice that Love Math

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Discord server has a long history with cults, so much so that we literally have a cult channel specifically for cults. Only makes sense that I get a cult or two going here :)

#general:

**Foxface:** There are more types of ladybugs then there are species of mammals.

**Crow Black:** Wha-

**Crow Black:** What am I supposed to do with this

**Ladybug:** Realize that even though black cats may be bigger, you are the minority, and we will swarm you.

**Crow Black:** WHA- WHAT??

**Ladybug:** one day we will rule, and you cannot stop us.

**Crow Black:** OKAY WHAT

**Crow Black:** DID I MISS SOMETHING?? WHEN DID WE HAVE A LADYBUG UPRISING

**Ladybug:** We haven't yet. But we will. Soon.

**Turtleback:** is LB normally like this

**Crow Black:** nO-

**Team Asperion:** she's been possessed

**Ladybug:** Not possessed, I merely speak the truth.

**Team Asperion:** Okay. She's just in a cult.

**Ladybug:** Excuse me, I am not  _ in  _ a cult, I am the  _ leader  _ of the cult.

**Ladybug:** If it was a cult, that is. Which it isn't. Just facts.

**Crow Black:** suspicious.

**Turtleback:** a cult? In  _ your  _ server?it's more likely than you think

**Foxface:** Ladybug in a cult confirmed.

**Team Asperion:** what would the fans think?

**Ladybug:** they'd probably join it, honestly

**Crow Black:** I wouldn't!

**Ladybug:** because you like crows more than ladybugs

**Crow Black:** heck yeah I do!!! Çröws!!

**Ladybug:** ur literally allergic to feathers

**Crow Black:** _ pigeon _ feathers!

**Ladybug:** you don't like any birds because of that allergy, except crows, apparently

**Crow Black:** we're yin-yang! You hate crows, I love 'em!! It's fate!

**Turtleback:** quick someone stop them before they get too far

**Foxface:** aww but it's cute :(

**Turtleback:** they'll start another crow fight

**Crow Black:** Crow Gang vs Ladybug Cult

**Ladybug:** clearly ladybugs are superior

**Crow Black:** CROWS LITERALLY EAT LADYBUGS

**Ladybug:** THERE ARE MORE OF US

**Turtleback:** see!!

**Foxface:** HEY SO I WAS THINKING ABOUT MULTIMOUSE

**Crow Black:** what about Multi?

**Foxface:** knew that'd get his attention

**Team Asperion:** ofc

**Foxface:** anyway I was thinkin' what what if instead of multiplying she divided instead

**Ladybug:** she kind of does already, depending on how you look at it

**Foxface:** yeah, well, what if she was called Dividemouse or Divimouse instead

**Crow Black:** omg

**Team Asperion:** Divimouse, Plusmouse, and Minusmouse, the holy trio

**Turtleback:** oh geeze, I used to think Multimouse was cool, but now that I know she's basically Mathmouse, I'm not so sure how I feel. I hate math

**Foxface:** who doesn't

**Crow Black:** I like math

**Foxface:** _ and _ you like Multimouse.

**Foxface:** are you just attracted to her for her math kitkat?

**Crow Black:** I'm not attracted to her past the normal amount :(

**Foxface:** "past the normal amount" the fuck does that even mean

**Crow Black:** it means what it means!!

**Ladybug:** don't bully the cat, he's slow

**Crow Black:** AM NOT!!

**Ladybug:** You support crows, therefore, you are slow-minded

**Foxface:** NO CROW FIGHTS, LETS GET BACK TO DIVIMOUSE

**Team Asperion:** DiviRat.

**Turtleback:** LMAOO

**Ladybug:** I'm not a rat, I'm a mouse

**Ladybug:** **SHE'S

**Ladybug:** SHE'S

**Ladybug:** I MEANT SHE'S

**Ladybug:** AUTOCORRECT WHAT ARE YOU DOING AHAH

**Foxface:** :eyes:

**Turtleback:** oh what

**Foxface:** Multimouse is Ladybug confirmed??

**Ladybug:** NO THAT WAS TYPO

**Ladybug:** IGNORE IT I'm not Multimouse

**Foxface:** if Multi and LB are the same person, that means the MouseBug ship has sunk :(

**Turtleback:** and that Ladybug shipped herself w/ herself in her ship list lol

**Ladybug:** I'm not Multimouse, I promise. That was just a weird typo, idk why my brain and my phone did that

**Crow Black:** if LB and Multi were the same person, that would be paw-some

**Foxface:** if ur lady and ur princess were the same person, you'd be es- _ cat _ -tic

**Crow Black:** un- _ fur- _ tunately, I've seen them in the same place like two times :(

**Ladybug:** wait, two? When was the second time

**Crow Black:** aaahhhh

**Crow Black:** well, I can't say exactly, 'cause secret identities, but it was around the same time as Timebreaker

**Crow Black:** and it's technically the first time, second time was Multimouse v Kwamibuster ofc

**Ladybug:** oh! I think I know when okay yeah

**Foxface:** aw so Multi and LB aren't the same person :(

**Ladybug:** nope, we're a mouse and a ladybug, right in the names

**Crow Black:** would have been heaven if you had been the same purr-son…

**Ladybug:** sorry kitty  :sweat_smile:

**Team Asperion:** and that means Chat would have known LB's secret identity the entire time

**Crow Black:** would've been a great plot twist

**Foxface:** yeah

**Foxface: bu** t that's still a weird typo to make

**Ladybug:** I knowwww

**Ladybug:** you should see the dumb stuff I mistype all the time ugh

**Team Asperion:** weird typo but ok

**Turtleback:** lol

Private Messages between **Chat Noir** and **Rena Rouge** :

**Rena Rouge:** okay but we agree that she was acting really really strange after that typo?

**Chat Noir:** I would too, if I did something stupid like typing "I am snake, not lizard" or something

**Rena Rouge:** implying you were Aspik or Viperion? Yeah that would be weird, and I'd panic too

**Rena Rouge:** but like, do you think she might actually be Multimouse? The slimmest chance?

**Chat Noir:** the slimmest chance, sure. Ngl, I've thought about Multimouse's civilian identity being Ladybug multiple times before but… I always got proven wrong somehow with that trail

**Chat Noir:** besides, like I've said. They've been spotted together before. I've seen them with my own two eyes.

**Rena Rouge:** damn.

**Chat Noir:** we shouldn't be focusing too much on figuring out her identity anyway

**Rena Rouge:** I know, I know, but…I love a good mystery

**Chat Noir:** heh, fair enough. Just don't tell anyone if you do find any leads. Keep it to yourself.

**Rena Rouge:** and you?

**Chat Noir:** and me what?

**Rena Rouge:** do you want me to tell you anything I find?

**Chat Noir:** well, I'm not saying you should snoop around for her identity, just that if you do connect anything, don't tell anyone

**Chat Noir:** and if you do find anything out… don't tell me. I think it's for the best. She's gotten even more strict on the Secret Identities stay Secret Identities rule, almost like she's scared of our secret identities or something, idk

**Rena Rouge:** weird.

**Rena Rouge:** I hope she's doing okay, she has a lot on her shoulders, I'm sure

**Chat Noir:** yeah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, also, just in case anyone is interested, my Tumblr is alollinglaughingcat, and my Miraculous centric one is lucky-charmed-to-meet-you, where I mostly just reblog, but I'll get some art on there soon


	11. Multi's Frinight Insomnia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though I updated yesterday, I'm updating again today because I Want To.

#general:

**Chat's Purrincess:** does anyoen know how 2 do psyics

**Chat's Purrincess:** pehycics

**Chat's Purrincess:** physics

**Chat's Purrincess:** I know how to spell

**Judy Hopps:** ...it's 3am?

**Chat's Purrincess:** oh

**Chat's Purrincess:** yeah it is

**Chat's Purrincess:** do you know how to physics?

**Peggy:** I do, but I believe it would be more beneficial if you got some sleep.

**Chat's Purrincess:** who's peggy

**Chat's Purrincess:** OH WAIT- gamerhorse

**Peggy:** Yes, I changed my username.

**Chat's Purrincess:** yea

**Chat's Purrincess:** anway, can u tell me how to do physic

**Peggy:** I can tell you how to go to sleep. Your grammar and spelling errors make it obvious you're sleep deprived.

**Chat's Purrincess:** sshut up I've had less sleep before

**Chat's Purrincess:** this is nothing

**Chat's Purrincess:** I need to phinish my physics

**Judy Hopps:** ...phinish

**Chat's Purrincess:** ?

**Judy Hopps:** I think you need to phinish your 5th grade spelling test, and get some sleep.

**Chat's Purrincess:** I'm in not 5th grade

**Chat's Purrincess:** secret idenitie can't tell

**Judy Hopps:** Sleep.

**Chat's Purrincess:** no my hoemwork is due tmrw

**Judy Hopps:** ….?????

**Judy Hopps:** It's a Friday night???

**Judy Hopps:** actually, no, it's Saturday now. 3am, remember?

**Chat's Purrincess:** what

**Chat's Purrincess:** but it can't be it's Thursnight?? I have a test on Friday?? I didn't take a test todya???

**Peggy:** You probably slept through the test or forgot you did it at all. How much sleep have you gotten in the past week?

**Chat's Purrincess:** uhma

**Chat's Purrincess:** like every study hall and lunch period

**Chat's Purrincess:** And I got 10 hours last Sunday!!! so

**Chat's Purrincess:** and I try to slep evrynight but I sometimes don't

**Peggy:** Hm. Are you an insomniac?

**Chat's Purrincess:** um no don't think so

**Peggy:** Have you had nightmares recently?

**Chat's Purrincess:** ...yeah

**Peggy:** And a lot of stress because of balancing school and career?

**Chat's Purrincess:** yeah sorta

**Peggy:** It may be a good idea for you to plan some days off school and other work. I advise you to seek professional help so you can deal with the stress and sleep better.

**Chat's Purrincess:** bleh

**Chat's Purrincess:** Thank you, Dr. Peggy, I'll think about it

**Peggy:** Good.

**Judy Hopps:** well now you should stop worrying about ur hw because it's a Frinight and you need sleep

**Chat's Purrincess:** Frinight?

**Judy Hopps:** You said Thursnight earlier.

**Chat's Purrincess:** I did? Woops

**Judy Hopps:** also Pegs if you don't change your username to Dr. Peggy I will be sorely disappointed

**Dr. Peggy:** Already done, Bunnyx.

**Judy Hopps:** Good horse.

**Chat's Purrincess:** cute

**Judy Hopps:** ew no it's the night Foxgirl isn't on rn don't start shipping

**Chat's Purrincess:** is it bad that I'm kinda afraid of shipping

**Judy Hopps:** …? Why

**Chat's Purrincess:** just… things ig

**Chat's Purrincess:** I mean I'm fine with ppl shipping, it's cute, and I'm fine with most ships, but I guess I'm afraid of certain ships leading to disaster

**Chat's Purrincess:** haha dumb fear it's not like ships can cause the end of the world or anything

**Chat's Purrincess:** But im just wondering if that's what happened somehow  _ (deleted) _

**Judy Hopps:** that what happened?

**Chat's Purrincess:** haha nothing!!! Don't worry abt it

**Dr. Peggy:** Why did you delete it?

**Chat's Purrincess:** dumb thing unimportant

**Dr. Peggy:** If you're worried about it, then it must be important. To you, at least.

**Chat's Purrincess:** I guess but I'm fine the world still here, it's still rotating

**Judy Hopps:** …

**Judy Hopps:** okay, normally I hate this icky shippy stuff but

**Judy Hopps:** @Crow Black come get yo princess!!

**Judy Hopps:** She sounds hella depressed rn

**Chat's Purrincess:** no don't @ him I don't want him to worry!!!

**Chat's Purrincess:** I'll be fine!! Look I'll go to sleep

**Dr. Peggy:** I think I would feel more certain of that if Chat could go and check that you're actually asleep.

**Dr. Peggy:** @Crow Black

**Judy Hopps:** @Crow Black

**Chat's Purrincess:** what if he's asleep and you wake him up?

**Judy Hopps:** I don't think he'd care. He'd say something ~~stupid~~ _~heroic~_ like "a knight always watches over his princess" or something

**Judy Hopps:** @Crow Black the princess you seek is not in another castle come get her

**Dr. Peggy:** @Crow Black

**Chat's Purrincess:** I don't want him to lose sleep over me :/

**Judy Hopps:** and ur already losing sleep- I think he could spare an hour or two for you @Crow Black

**Crow Black:** I WOULD SPARE A THOUSAND HOURS FOR YOU

**Crow Black:** YOU NEED SLEEP PRINCESS I'M COMING OVER AND SUFFOCATING YOU UNDER A BLANKET UNTIL YOU SLEEP

**Judy Hopps:** see I knew he'd say something sickeningly sweet like that

**Judy Hopps:** then followed by stupidity

**Chat's Purrincess:** Chat don't!! Go back to sleep! I'm fine, I promise!

**Crow Black:** TOO LATE ALREADY SHOVING CAMEMBERT DOWN PLAGG'S THROAT

**Chat's Purrincess:** Don't hurt your Kwami!!

**Crow Black:** He eats entire wheels of cheese he'll be FINE

**Crow Black:** I'M CLAWS OUT-ING AND COMING OVER

**Chat's Purrincess:** Chat no!

**Chat's Purrincess:** please don't I'll sleep don't waste time on me

**Chat's Purrincess:** Chat?

**Chat's Purrincess:** …

**Chat's Purrincess:** oh fuck

**Judy Hopps:** well, have fun with the cat, try not to get eaten

**Dr. Peggy:** That would be unfortunate.

**Chat's Purrincess:** I CAN LITERSLLY SEE HIM JUMPING OVER ROOFTOPS HOW DID HE GET HERE SO FADT

**Judy Hopps:** Wow, didn't think he was crushing on you this hard

**Chat's Purrincess:** He's not crushing on me! Not seriously anyway

**Judy Hopps:** Say what you want, but you know the truth, merely deny it.

**Dr. Peggy:** Woah. Are you quoting someone.

**Judy Hopps:** me from the future probably

**Dr. Peggy:** Haha! Good one.

**Judy Hopps:** thanks ig

**Chat's Purrincess:** HE'S ST MY BALCONY WHY WOULD YOU GUYS DO THIS TO ME

**Judy Hopps:** Let the stray cat in before he gets cold

**Chat's Purrincess:** VVDKRLHDLSLA

**Judy Hopps:** do it and have fun fucking

**Chat's Purrincess:** BUNNYX!

**Judy Hopps:** sorry my bad, I meant making out

**Chat's Purrincess:** That's not any better!

**Judy Hopps:** So you'd rather fuck him than kiss him?

**Chat's Purrincess:** NO! NO TO ALL OF THAT!

**Chat's Purrincess:** urrghhh just ugh

**Chat's Purrincess:** Remember Rule 3!!

**Judy Hopps:** whatev

**Judy Hopps:** go sleep with your cat

**Chat's Purrincess:** Stop!

**Judy Hopps:** What? I didn't even mean it like that this time. I meant, literally, go to sleep, with Chat Noir cuddling you or some lovey dovey shit.

**Chat's Purrincess:** mph. I'm gonna go let him in now. Bye

**Judy Hopps:** bye have fun

**Dr. Peggy:** Bye.

**Judy Hopps:** she didn't deny the cuddle parts. They are totally gonna cuddle.

**Dr. Peggy:** It is highly likely.

**Judy Hopps:** I hate to say this and you know it, but, this made me genuinely ship MultiChat.

**Dr. Peggy:** Although I still have hopes for MouseBug, I do agree. MultiChat is very adorable.

**Judy Hopps:** not so much adorable. More like. They have good chemistry.

**Judy Hopps:** Not good physics though, if Multi is anything to go by lol

**Dr. Peggy:** Yeah.

**Dr. Peggy:** So now that we've addressed Multimouse's sleeping problems, should we address yours?

**Judy Hopps:** You're online at 3am too, buster.

**Dr. Peggy:** Touché.


	12. Some Plikki Soup for the Shipper’s Soul

#general:

**Crow Black:** SD

  
  


**Crow Black:** S

**Crow Black:** SU G

A R

**Crow Black:** UBE333R

**Foxface:** is chat having a seizure

**Judy Hopps:** u good bro

**Turtleback:** is he trying to text uber?

**Crow Black:** SUGARCUBE

**Foxface:** ????

**Judy Hopps:** thank you for your wisdom, black cat of destruction.

**Donkey from Shrek:** sugarcube? Like a cube of sugar?

**Judy Hopps:** yes my little dumbass

**Donkey from Shrek:** oh ccool

**Crow Black:**

**Crow Black:** RCUBE

**Foxface:** i am confusion

**Ladybug:** Oh hi Plagg! Do you want Tikki?

**Crow Black:** Y

ES

**Foxface:** Plagg?? Like Chat’s kwami??? HE’S TEXTING??

**Turtleback:** well that explains the seizure

**Donkey from Shrek:** who;s tikki

**Judy Hopps:** LB’s kwami i’m guessing

**Crow Black:** TEX ITINGW ITH KJUBAS HA

RD

**Ladybug:** Use text to speech instead! I’ve found it is easier plague :)

**Ladybug:** Well for the most part. Names are difficult.

**Crow Black:** H

**Crow Black:** OEW

**Ladybug:** Is chat there? He can help you

**Foxface:** Is that Tikki??? Omg

**Ladybug:** Yes! :) Hello, red fox! Nice to officially meet you.

**Ladybug:** Or as official as texting is.

**Crow Black:** CHHHH AT I SN’T HRE DO ING DUM BBB JOB

**Foxface:** Glad to meet you Tikki!!

**Crow Black:** CAN IJUST COM E OV ER STED

**Ladybug:** No ladybug already told you to stop sneaking over here at night. Stay with chat

**Crow Black:** DUMB

**Judy Hopps:** Tap the little microphone in the corner of the texting box Plagg.

**Crow Black:** What is that oh that makes sense how does it stop stop pause end . no duck just stop you dumb might phone thing

**Judy Hopps:** just tap the icon again to stop it lol

**Ladybug:** You said chat was at his job. You might want to speak quietly so no one here’s you plague

**Crow Black:** Yeah okay i got that sugarcube i’m not mouse brained

**Donkey from Shrek:** mouse brained?

**Judy Hopps:** like from those fighty cat books?

**Crow Black:** Warriors or whatever chat started reading them their dumb

**Ladybug:** Ladybug has read those before too! They are really good. I like the fire paw cat

**Crow Black:** I liked the gray tabby guy

**Ladybug:** Gray paw?

**Crow Black:** Sure

**Ladybug:** Because he eats a lot? -_-

**Crow Black:** Yes

**Foxface:** what.

**Foxface:** Fire paw? Gray paw? Those are the cat’s names?

**Turtleback:** oh my friend started reading those lol they’re wild

**Crow Black:** How ironic and coincidental

**Ladybug:** Plague.

**Crow Black:** What people are blind

**Crow Black:** Very blind

**Ladybug:** Some are less blind than you think plague.

**Donkey from Shrek:** my granny went blind!

**Crow Black:** Good for you

**Ladybug:** Plague! Be nice

**Crow Black:** No

**Ladybug:** Ladybug says you won’t get any more can in bear cakes when you visit if you don’t start being nice

**Ladybug:** Camembert

**Crow Black:** No I’ll be nice I’m the nicest don’t take away my came in bare cakes

**Crow Black:** Dumb monkey guy I am sincerely sorry your grandma is blind

**Crow Black:** See I am nice

**Donkey from Shrek:** it’s ok plag i forgive you!

**Crow Black:** Tell pig tails I still get can’t in bears cakes

**Ladybug:** She says maybe. Also tricks says hi to we nah

**Ladybug:** Rena.

**Foxface:** Hi Trixx!!!! I miss you girl  :orange_heart: :orange_heart: :orange_heart:

**Turtleback:** oh!! Say hi to Wayzz for me Tikki!!

**Donkey from Shrek:** HI XUPPO I HOPE YOU SEE THIS

**Judy Hopps:** yeah say hi to Fluff for me if she’s with you

**Ladybug:** All of the qualms ease say hi!

**Ladybug:** Kwamis.

**Foxface:** :D!

**Crow Black:** What about me

**Ladybug:** They want you to bring them something fun next time you visit

**Ladybug:** Don’t eat it this time plague

**Crow Black:** I got hungry

**Ladybug:** You’re always hungry

**Ladybug:** Also Ladybug wants me to remind you not to visit when you’re not supposed to

**Crow Black:** I visit when I want sugarcube

**Ladybug:** Unfortunately

**Foxface:** Sugarcube, that’s so cute, i ship LB and CN’s kwamis ahhh

**Turtleback:** Now we know where Chat gets all his nicknames from. Do you make puns too?

**Crow Black:** Yuck no

**Ladybug:** You are just as hypocritical as Ladybug. You both make puns and you know it. I’m the only one that doesn’t hey no that’s not true i don’t make puns

**Foxface:** oop

**Judy Hopps:** Do you hate puns too Tikki?

**Ladybug:** I’m indifferent to them but plague’s annoy me

**Crow Black:** Wow whose the rude one now tickle

**Donkey from Shrek:** tickle XD

**Foxface:** Plikki!

**Turtleback:** a ship name already wow

**Judy Hopps:** Personally I prefer Tickle Plague as their ship name

**Foxface:** vsdkhfghksdljg

**Foxface:** beautiful!

**Crow Black:** Humans are weird

**Ladybug:** I think it’s cute

**Foxface:** do you support the Plikki ship Tikki??

**Ladybug:** Sure! Ship what you want :)

**Judy Hopps:** can’t tell if that’s innocence like w/ Chat or if she’s legit ok with you shipping her w/ Plagg

**Ladybug:** I think it’s beautiful how humans can see love anywhere enough to ship us

**Ladybug:** It’s always fun to see how the world has changed over centuries and millenniums!

**Foxface:** wait how old r u

**Ladybug:** Very

**Foxface:** wha-

**Turtleback:** Are we talking to literal gods rn???

**Ladybug:** Some consider us that yes

**Crow Black:** I’ve had a few cults worship me and my kittens before it’s always the best time of my life

**Crow Black:** agjdp

**Crow Black:** Oops I’m trying to

**Foxface:** ?

**Can in bear:** That’s not what I wanted

**Can in bear:** Guess it’s close enough

**Judy Hopps:** lmaooo

**Turtleback:** XD

**Ladybug:** Plague don’t mess with anything you might accidentally delete something

**Can in bear:** Whatever

**Can in bear:** It looks better this way I guess plague what are you doing oh no nothing plague

**Ladybug:** And he got caught

**Donkey from Shrek:** oh no how much trouble is he gonna be in??

**Ladybug:** Some but he’ll be fine unfortunately

**Foxface:** lmao

**Can in bear:** WHAT DID HE DO WHAT DID HE SAY

**Ladybug:** He didn’t do anything bad don’t worry chat!

**Can in bear:** MY USER

**Judy Hopps:** That’s about the worse he did

**Can in bear:** :(

**Can in bear:** What is it even supposed to mean? Who puts cans in bears??

**Judy Hopps:** Sound it out.

**Can in bear:** huh?

**Can in bear:** CAMEMBERT

**Can in bear:** THAT LITTLE FUCKER YOU KNOW WHAT HE’S NOT GETTING ANY UNTIL DINNER

**Donkey from Shrek:** don’t starve him :(

**Can in bear:** HE’S HAD THREE WHEELS TODAY

**Turtleback:** So ur kwami likes cambert? Doesn’t that stuff smell bad

**Can in bear:** YES

**Turtleback:** oof

**Foxface:** Can we get an F in chat?

**Turtleback:** F

**Donkey from Shrek:** f

**Judy Hopps:** ffffff

**Ladybug:** An f from me and ladybug

**Can in bear:** wait Tikki?

**Ladybug:** Yes! Hello chat. I hope plague isn’t giving you too much trouble?

**Can in bear:** ugh no more than usual

**Can in bear:** nice to talk to you again!

**Ladybug:** Indeed! Although I should hand over the phone to ladybug now

**Can in bear:** Okay! Bye Tikki!!

**Foxface:** Bye Tikki! Bye Trixx!

**Judy Hopps:** bye T’s and Fluff

**Turtleback:** bye Tiks :) and Wayzz too if he reads this

**Donkey from Shrek:** bye Tiki!! And Xuppo and all the other kwamis!!! :))

**Foxface:** Do you think Trixx could text us one day?

**Turtleback:** that’d be cool. I’d love to see my little turtle dude, even just in text form

**Ladybug:** We’ll see! I’d love to have the Kwamis text you guys, but some of them are a little less responsible and more loose-lipped than Tikki. Trixx being one of them.

**Can in bear:** I’ve never met all the Kwamis properly but that’d be cool

**Ladybug:** I have to go help my family out! Bye guys!

**Foxface:** Bye LB!!

**Turtleback:** bye dudette!!

**Donkey from Shrek:** goodbye

**Judy Hopps:** bye-o  :wave:

**Can in bear:** I gotta go for work stuff, bye

**Foxface:** bye x2

**Judy Hopps:** lol what foxy said  _ (reactions: 3  _ _ :arrow_up: _ _ ) _


	13. The Quest to get Smiles from the Scaley Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is way longer than i planned- like 20 pages XD I got super off-track and then back on track so many times lol. Enjoy your... RyuMouseNoir

#general:

**Ryuko:** Hello.

**Can in bear:** RYUKO! Hello!!

**Team Asperion:** Hey fellow scaley

**Chat's Purrincess:** Hi Ryuko!

**Foxface:** greetings dragon

**Turtleback:** hey dudette

**Judy Hopps:** H

**Judy Hopps:** ey

**Judy Hopps:** oops

**Foxface:** lol

**Ryuko:** Can I have a rundown of who's who? Your usernames have changed a lot.

**Chat's Purrincess:** Sure! I'm still Multimouse :)

**Can in bear:** I'm Chat ofc!! :))

**Foxface:** Rena here!

**Turtleback:** Carapace, in the house

**Team Asperion:** Viperion, firm Team Asperion shipper, and resident scaley

**Judy Hopps:** Still not from the future yet, but I'm Bunnyx

**Foxface:** as for everyone who's not online- Donkey from Shrek is King Monkey, Dr. Peggy is Pegasus, Team Vispik! is Aspik (Viperion's scaley lover) and Ladybug is still Ladybug

**Ryuko:** Thank you.

**Ryuko:** How do you change your username?

**Foxface:** if ur on computer, right click your name and click "change nickname", if ur on mobile, press down on ur username, then choose manage user and change it there

**Ryuko:** Okay.

**Test:** Did it work?

**Foxface:** Yes!! You go girl

**Test:** Thank you! I'll change it back now.

**Ryuko:** There.

**Can in bear:** yaaayy!!! Now you can have fun nicknames too :D

**Foxface:** if u ever forget how to, any of us @Admins can change it for you- just don't let Chat, he'll make it a pun

**Chat's Purrincess:** Take me, for example.

**Can in bear:** Oh shush you, you can change it back, but you keep it cause you know you love it :)

**Chat's Purrincess:** Wearing this title is a curse, but a curse I must bare.

**Can in bear:** oh so dramatic Mousinette

**Chat's Purrincess:** DON'T

**Chat's Purrincess:** CHAT THAT'S

**Chat's Purrincess:** NO

**Can in bear:** oh don't worry, no one's the wiser ;3

**Chat's Purrincess:** You better HOPE NOT or else LB is gonna kick ur ass

**Judy Hopps:** He'd probably like that, as a bottom.

**Can in bear:** WHA- WHY DOES EVERY KEEP CALLING ME A BOTTOM I AM  _ CLEARLY A TOP _

**Foxface:** Against LB? Nah, definitely not. Multi? Hmm. No, she's prob a top too. Ryuko? OH you are DEF still a bottom kitty. As for Adrien? He radiates bottom energy too, I think you might actually be the top in that ship

**Can in bear:** I-

**Can in bear:** You know what. I'll take it.

**Judy Hopps:** yeah ya will ;)

**Can in bear:** AFSKFL

**Team Asperion:** He even keysmashes like a bottom! I would know- Pikkie is a bottom too ;)

**Can in bear:** MMM

**Foxface:** so many bottoms in this server XD

**Ryuko:** Not to interrupt, but I am lost. What are tops and bottoms?

**Foxface:** oh have we found someone more innocent than Chat???

**Foxface:** time to taint your pure mind dragon

**Turtleback:** Oh no, not again

**Chat's Purrincess:** At this point I think we should just delete Rule 3.

**Foxface:** SO a top is basically someone who is dominant during s-e-x-u-a-l s-t-u-f-f and is, obviously, on the top, while a bottom is, of course, on the bottom

**Foxface:** Some people radiate bottom energy, some top energy, and some switch/both energy

**Foxface:** I, personally, radiate top energy ;)

**Foxface:** Cara is ofc a bottom, but sometime he radiates switch energy

**Turtleback:** RENA

**Foxface:** oh be quiet turtleboy, it's not that bad

**Foxface:** It's hard to explain how you know what kind of energy people radiate, you have to grow up under The Internet and The Memes, but when you know, you know

**Ryuko:** I think I get it. Are all couples always top and bottom?

**Foxface:** Nope!

**Foxface:** they can both radiate top energy, or bottom, or switch, or one can be switch and the other top, etc etc

**Foxface:** but normally tops and bottoms tend to work best ;> like LadyNoir, MultiChat and Asperion

**Foxface:** There's also dom and sub energy, which goes hand in hand with tops and bottoms,yet is completely different, but that's a lesson for another day.

**Ryuko:** Okay.

**Ryuko:** Thank you for explaining.

**Foxface:** Welc!!

**Chat's Purrincess:** This was somehow a wholesome conversation?

**Judy Hopps:** yeah theyre literally talking about topping and bottoming in sex, how tf is it so pure

**Can in bear:** Ryuko's polite curiosity and forwardness is a purr-fect combination for making things wholesome :))

**Team Asperion:** **_[1 Attachment of: Wholesome Parrots dancing.gif]_ **

**Turtleback:** mincraf

**Foxface:** I haven't played Minecraft in so long ugh

**Foxface:** We should start a Minecraft server!!!

**Can in bear:** :o good idea!

**Foxface:** I'm gonna put that idea in my back pocket for later :))

**Chat's Purrincess:** I can already see the chaos. Rena pranking everyone, including her bf. Ryuko learning the basics and everyone crying after she breaks her first wood block because "she's come so far!". Chat dying repeatedly to protect me from a zombie because he's "a dedicated knight". Cara making songs out of noteblocks. Maybe Viper too. King Monkey being a prime Dumbass. Pegasus redstoning an entire booby trapped base. Bunnyx and Rena would both insist we add mods. Someone sets the entire world on fire, either on purpose or accident and we have to restart.

**Foxface:** Chaos, beautiful chaos.

**Judy Hopps:** would we even be able to make a minecraft server. We all need accounts- new accounts cause secret identities, plus Ryu prob wouldn't be able to get on seeing as she has so little chances to be on this serv already

**Ryuko:** I've never heard of MineCraft before. It sounds interesting, and chaotic, as Rena Rouge and Multimouse put it. But I most likely wouldn't be able to play on it often, if at all.

**Foxface:** aw no :( that sucks

**Turtleback:** there goes my minecraft noteblock dreams w/ Viperion :(

**Team Asperion:** don’t worry my scaley brethren, one day we will make the very best MineCraft NoteBlock Song

**Turtleback:** you’ve been talking about scaleys a lot lately lol

**Team Asperion:** I am embracing my scaley side entirely. Might order a scalesuit idk

**Turtleback:** what really? Dude but you have one for free already

**Team Asperion:** ?

**Team Asperion:** oh wait yeah, the supersuit lol

**Judy Hopps:** if ur really embracing ur scaley side then make it ur user coward

**Team Asperion:** but then I’ll be betraying my lover :( we have a beautiful banter going on

**Judy Hopps:** ur lover is like never on

**Team Asperion:** he has a busy life- plus he dms me hearts from time to time  :blue_heart:

**Judy Hopps:** ugh sickening

**Judy Hopps:** just change ur user

**Team Asperion:** fiineee

**100% Scaley BF Material:** better?

**Judy Hopps:** Nevermind change it back.

**100% Scaley BF Material:** no.

**Can in bear:** I can change Aspik’s user to 100% Scaley BF Material’s BF

**Foxface:** BLEASE do im beggin you

**Turtleback:** rena babe ur an admin you can do it urself

**Foxface:** oh you right

**Foxface:** aaand done

**Ryuko:** It will be hard to tell them apart now.

**Foxface:** oh shoot you also right

**Judy Hopps:** no it wont- one’s on often, the other’s not

**100% Scaley BF Material:** hey my love said he’ll be on soon

**Judy Hopps:** highly doubt it

**100% Scaley BF Material’s BF:** DO YOU DOUBT IT NOW

**Judy Hopps:** oh fuck wth

**Chat’s Purrincess:** it is kinda hard to tell them apart now since they both have snakes as their icons

**Chat’s Purrincess:** wait a minute, is that just the same snake pic but flipped?

**100% Scaley BF Material’s BF:** y-... yes

**Ryuko:** I suggest changing your usernames to something more easily distinguishable.

**100% Scaley BF Material’s BF:** aw :( ok, if the only female scaley wants us to, we will

**100% Scaley BF Material:** yes we respect the Scaley Queen here

**Turtleback:** as the only non-scaled scaley, I also respect the Scaley Queen

**100% Scaley BF Material’s BF:** you have scales- the scales on the shell of a turtle are called scutes

**Turtleback:** oh

**Scuteback:** I’m embracing it

**OG Snek:** my user has been changed, it is me, Aspik, the og, the original, the first snake UwU

**Better Snacke:** but I’m the better snake, Pikkie

**OG Snek:** I wouldn’t disagree Vippy  :green_heart:

**Better Snacke:** :blue_heart:

**OG Snek:** WAIT AMINUTE

**OG Snek:** is… is your user a mix of Snake Snack??

**Better Snacke:** yes :)

**OG Snek:** omg… this is,,,, the happiest,,,, day of my life

**Better Snacke:** i knew you’d love it Pikkie  :blue_heart:

**Judy Hopps:** ugh no before they continue are we gonna ignore that Aspik was the 2nd person to use an UwU on the server after Chat

**Foxface:** Cursed.

**Ryuko:** Not to interrupt, but I suppose I should ask, what is a scaley? And why am I the Scaley Queen?

**Better Snacke:** Oh! Scaleys are a form of furries- also known as fursuiters, or people who like to dress up as animals. Scaleys are for those who don’t have  _ fur _ but rather scales, like snakes, lizards, turtles, and dragons! Crawlies/Buggies are also a form of furries but for bugs. Ladybug, Queen Bee and Hawk Moth would be crawlies

**Ryuko:** So all superheroes are furries?

**Foxface:** don’t mention queen bitch

**Better Snacke:** She’s not that much of a bitch.

**Foxface:** I beg to differ.

**Better Snacke:** Then beg.

**Foxface:** I-

**Chat’s Purrincess:** guys don’t fight. I’m sure Chloe will be better one day, and become more than her past mistakes.

**Foxface:** She literally teamed with Hawk Bitch.

**Chat’s Purrincess:** He manipulated her into believing Ladybug didn’t believe in or trust her.

**Foxface:** which she shouldn’t! Because it’s Chloe! Who trusts Chloe!

**Scuteback:** ALRIGHT GUYS BREAK IT UP NO FIGHTING

**Scuteback:** we must address the question on the floor: “Are all superheroes furries?”

**Better Snacke:** Oh rightt.

**Better Snacke:** No, not technically. They just happen to have animal-themed costumes. Not every one who dresses as an animal is a furry. It’s like if you wrote a song once that doesn’t make you a musician.

**Better Snacke:** but it’s fun to joke around and call ourselves furries

**Ryuko:** Oh, okay, I understand. Thank you.

**Ryuko:** So I’m the Scaley Queen because…?

**OG Snek:** You’re the only female scaley on here, and cause you’re a dragon which is hecka cool!

**Judy Hopps:** _ “hecka cool”  _ ok who let the little kid into the superhero chat

**OG Snek:** >:T

**Ryuko:** Ah, so then I assume it would be fitting if I did this…

**Chat’s Purrincess:** Do what?

**Scaley Queen:** This.

**Foxface:** !!!!

**Scuteback:** yooooo!!!!!

**Chat’s Purrincess:** Ah! Amazing! Welcome to the nickname squad, Your Highness The Scaley Queen :)

**Chat’s Purrincess:** Oh! And the Royalty Squad as well- seeing as I’m a princess and your a queen!

**Scaley Queen:** Thank you, I’m glad to be here, Multimouse. :)

**Chat’s Purrincess:** OH!!!!!! LOOK AT THAT

**Chat’s Purrincess:** LOOK AT THAT I GOT THE SECOND SMILE!

**Foxface:** _ GASP _

**OG Snek:** NO YOU DIDNT

**Chat’s Purrincess:** Who dares challenge me?? I got the second :) and you can see it plainly right there!

**OG Snek:** NO

**OG Snek:** NO BECAUSE OH SHOOT WAIT A MOMENT

**OG Snek:** I need to go get Chat on brb!!!!

**Chat’s Purrincess:** ??

**Judy Hopps:** what does he have Chat on speed dial or something

**OG Snek:** MAYBE

**Scuteback:** wut

**Can in bear:** YES AM ON NOW

**Can in bear:** SORRY I WAS DISTRACTED I HAD TO WALK MY CAT

**Can in bear:** ASPIK SPAMMED ME IN DMS

**Can in bear:** ANYWAY did someone say they got Ryu’s second :)?????

**Chat’s Purrincess:** yes ME why do you have a problem with that??

**Can in bear:** YES and that is that  _ I- _ ME, CHAT NOIR, EXTRAORDINAIRE, EXTRAORDI _ NOIR _ E IF YOU WANNA MAKE IT A PUN WHICH I DO- who got her second :)!!!!

**Chat’s Purrincess:** Oh??? And where is your proof Chaton????

**Can in bear:** RIGHT. HERE.

**Can in bear:** **_[1 Attachment of: screenshot27.png]_ **

**Can in bear:** you can clearly see her :)!!!  _ To me!!!  _

**Chat’s Purrincess:** SHE WAS PUNNING WITH YOU.

**Chat’s Purrincess:** @Scaley Queen EXPLAIN. NOW.

**Scaley Queen:** I’ve found that puns can be quite enjoyable.

**Chat’s Purrincess:** NO THEY CAN NOT.

**Chat’s Purrincess:** This is unacceptable. I cannot believe this. I’m not sure I want your third :) anymore. I’m not sure I wanna be Royal Buddies anymore.

**Scaley Queen:** I think you just need oil, Multimouse.

**Chat’s Purrincess:** ??? What. Why in the world would i need oil. I don’t even have a car yet.

**Scaley Queen:** You’re squeaking too much.

**Chat’s Purrincess:** I hate you.

**Can in bear:** I love you.

**Foxface:** WOAH! A fight between the RyuMouseNoir ship we never thought we needed.

**Foxface:** !!!! SPEAKING OF SHIPS!

**Scuteback:** uh oh. Ship lists?

**Foxface:** @Chat’s Purrincess @Scaley Queen @OG Snek GIVE ME YOUR SHIP LISTS

**Scuteback:** Ship lists.

**Judy Hopps:** Jesus christ, enough with the ship lists, foxtail

**Foxface:** NEVER

**Better Snacke:** I’m interested in seeing Pikkie’s ship list :)

**Judy Hopps:** he went offline again so don’t hope too much

**Scaley Queen:** Ships refer to when you believe two people would be a good couple together, correct?

**Foxface:** Yep! And it can be more than two people- polyships are IN this year. And ships normally have ship names- like Cara and I are Renapace, LB and CN are LadyNoir, Multi and CN are MultiChat, Aspik and Viperion are Asperion, etc.

**OG Snek:** VISPIK thank you very much

**Judy Hopps:** Lovesnakes.

**Judy Hopps:** And you’re back on again, how convenient

**OG Snek:** anyway my ship list is 1) Vispik  :blue_heart: :green_heart: all the way  :blue_heart: :green_heart:

**OG Snek:** and then LadyNoir

**OG Snek:** aaaanddd… I guess 3) MultiChat, and 4) RyuNoir, 5) RyuMouseNoir, 6) Renapace, 7) MouseBug and Ryumouse both- LadyRyuMouse??

**OG Snek:** OH and also Chatdrien because Why Not?

**Foxface:** bskjgksldkjl;d

**Foxface:** CARA DM DM DM DM

* * *

Private Messages between **Carapace** and **Rena Rouge** :

**Rena Rouge:** I THOUGHT ADRIEN ONLY LIKED LADYBUG BUT HE’S OUT HERE SHIPPING HIMSELF WITH CHAT

**Rena Rouge:** how does he even know about that ship he was never on whenever we talked about it

**Carapace:** idk maybe he went back and read the chats

**Carapace:** honestly i think Adrien does have a crush on Chat tho

**Carapace:** my bro always lights up whenever someone compliments Chat, and he’s always, like, fishing for people to praise Chat and stuff

**Carapace:** he’s done that w/ Mari a few times before its hilarious

**Rena Rouge:** HNNNG

**Rena Rouge:** omg and since chat totaly has a celebrity crush on Sunshine Child Model Boy this could actually become a ship holy fuck

**Rena Rouge:** NO BUT LADYBUG AND MULTIMOUSE

**Rena Rouge:** and Marinette!

**Rena Rouge:** auugghhhhh

**Rena Rouge:** I used to be so firm in my LadyNoir and Adrienette ships and this discord chat is BREAKING IT! MultiChat is so cute, and Asperion- which is ADRIEN and some other guy who Adrien knows personally aparently- is fucking hilariously adorable

**Rena Rouge:** WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO SHIP

**Carapace:** …

**Carapace:** All?

**Rena Rouge:** AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAHHHH

* * *

#general:

**OG Snek:** so what do we think they’re DMing about

**Judy Hopps:** probably some lovey dovey shit

**Scuteback:** It’s mostly screams.

**Judy Hopps:** Oh how wonderful.

**Foxface:** ANYWAY

**Foxface:** Ryuko, Multi, ship lists??

**Ryuko:** I do not ship many people. I used to ship LadyNoir because that was a common ship, but now I am leaning towards MultiChat. And I think… Lovesnakes… is an enjoyable ship. But, I must say, the RyuMouse ship has me… intrigued. ;)

**Chat’s Purrincess:** VJDGDOHDSODHHPDFG UH-UH

**Chat’s Purrincess:** I- THATS A WINKY FACE HNG GUYS I GOT HER FIRSTWIN GINHS

**Chat’s Purrincess:** I’M  :flustered: :flustered: :flustered:

**Chat’s Purrincess:** sHE”S TOTO HOTT THIS INST FAIR/???????”.

**Foxface:** … did anyone else just start shipping Ryumouse?

**Better Snacke:** Yes.

**Foxface:** so I think this new nickname is more fitting.

**Ryu’s Purrincess:** I CANT FUCNTUIIOPN SHE

**Scuteback:** what new nickname?

**Scuteback:** oh

**Scuteback:** lmao yesss

**Judy Hopps:** So I think we just discovered Multi is a Bi disaster?

**Ryu’s Purrincess:** PAN

**Scaley Queen:** What does this have to do with pans?

**Ryu’s Purrincess:** I’m a pan disaster omg

**Ryu’s Purrincess:** I only recently realized i might be pan. I really only had one serious crush for the longest time, but i always had a bunch of celebrity and puppy crushes on random TV characters

**Foxface:** good for you girl!! We stan a pan disaster!

**Foxface:** I, personally, am a bi  _ functional _

**Scuteback:** babe no you are a bi disaster.

**Foxface:** but I’m more functional than you. Remember your crush on my bestie?

**Scuteback:** ...I plead the fifth.

**Foxface:** you were worse than her with her crush honestly lol

**Scuteback:** shut up

**Judy Hopps:** enough with the icky love stuff

**Foxface:** jellyyyyyyy ;P

**Judy Hopps:** No thanks I’m AroAce questioning, might be DemiAce

**Foxface:** oh!! ...that’s still a slim chance for you to be jelly tho ;)

**Scaley Queen:** I am a little lost. What are ‘bi’s and ‘pan’s and ‘Aro/DemiAce’s?

**Can in bear:** Yeah same. Also hi, I’m back, I just finished walking my cat. My friends have mentioned that stuff before, and I’ve seen plenty of it on the internet, but what exactly are they and their differences? I only really know gay, bi and straight

**Scuteback:** why are you walking your cat

**Can in bear:** Don’t question it

**Scuteback:** okay

**Foxface:** WELL for our two resident Oblivious Innocent Babies Ryu and Chat, im gonna explain the basics so sit down children

**Scaley Queen:** I am sitting.

**Can in bear:** butt has been sat

**Foxface:** Good.

**Foxface:** SO. We have the homos and the heteroes. The gays and the straights. Everyone knows those ones- “attracted to the same gender” and “attracted to the opposite gender”. Bisexual, or Bi, is of course, “attracted to two genders”. Some ppl say pansexual is the same as being bi, but I personally don’t. Pan is more like being attracted to people regardless of gender. It could also be described as being attracted to two  _ or more _ genders. Omnisexual is on the same line as that. Aromantic is where you experience little to no romantic feelings, asexual is where you experience little to no sexual feelings, demiromantic is where you experience romantic attraction only after you’ve formed a deep bond with someone, and demisexual is the same thing but with sexual attraction. Grayromantic/sexual is also one where you sometimes experience romantic/sexual feelings but not always.

**Foxface:** There’s like a whole lot of other ones, plus there’s also the gender spectrum, w/ cisgender, transgender, female, male, demi-boy, demi-girl, non-binary, genderfluid, etc.

**Foxface:** The LGBTQ+ community is big, and the great thing about it is that you don’t really have to define urself, you just have to love who you want- even if that love is just platonic and aesthetic love and not romantic or sexual :))

**Can in bear:** oh woah i had no idea

**Scaley Queen:** So I think I would be.. bisexual then? I have a crush on a guy, and I think I have a crush on this one girl, but I’m not so sure.

**Foxface:** and it’s okay if your not sure!! Just be who you are, and learn along the way :)

**Ryu’s Purrincess:** even I’m still kinda questioning

**Ryu’s Purrincess:** cause like, romantic and sexual love are two very different things. I’m pretty sure I’m panromantic, but I might be demisexual?? Or maybe not, and it’s just a preference that I know a person well before I… well… you know

**Foxface:** And that’s okay if it is just a preference and not your sexuality!!

**Judy Hopps:** wow it is Loving and Supporting LGBTQ+ hours and I am Living For It

**Scuteback:** thats my girl :) we support lgbtq+ rights in this house

**Better Snacke:** I’m definitely Bi, but even i surprise myself sometimes lol

**Can in bear:** …

**Can in bear:** I’ve never thought about any of this before.

**Can in bear:** I mean, I never realized how deep the… LGBTQ+ stuff went

**Can in bear:** I’m not sure what I am?? My emotions are really confusing and a lot of people tell me I’m very oblivious and I think they are right

**Can in bear:** I was very sheltered most of my life, even internet-wise

**Can in bear:** should I know what I am by now? I always thought I was straight- everyone always acted like I was straight, or supposed to be straight, you know? And, like, you all know I’m in love with Ladybug so… Am I straight? But I mean… sometimes I think guys are very very hot and funny and amazing, so does that mean I’m gay? Or bi? Or is that just a normal straight guy thought?

**Foxface:** It’s okay to not know. Some people just like to identify as queer or questioning, or just choose not to have any labels at all.

**Can in bear:** I feel like queer fits. Like, I’m straight, but not entirely straight, you feel me?

**Foxface:** I feel ya!! I’m like 80% straight, 20% gay, you know? Being bi and pan doesn’t mean ur 50/50 attraction, it can be like 99/1, 40/60, etc.

**Scaley Queen:** It feels nice to be exploring my sexuality like this. Like I finally have something I can learn about that only I have a say in.

**Foxface:** heck yeah!! Learn all you want about urself girl!!

**Scaley Queen:** :)

**Foxface:** FOURTH SMILE!!! I GOT THE FOURTH SMILE!! THIS IS A GREAT DAY!

**Judy Hopps:** soon we’re gonna be selling her smiles like bitcoin or something lol

**Ryu’s Purrincess:** I’m now legally her princess so any smile I get is worth more

**Can in bear:** wait when did your user change

**Can in bear:** no what your my purrincess

**Can in bear:** literally a cat pun in the name, thats not fair

**Can in bear:** she’s a dragon!! She’s supposed to steal the princess, and I’m the knight that has to save the princess!

**Scuteback:** plot twist- the dragon takes the princess on a date but everyone assumes she kidnapped her

**Judy Hopps:** Plot twist: the dragon steals the princess and when the knight goes to save her, the dragon reveals she was in love with the princess and that’s why she stole her

**Judy Hopps:** omg same wavelength

**Scuteback:** :o

**Foxface:** HEY get off my boyfriend’s wavelength

**Judy Hopps:** what,,, JELLY?

**Foxface:** no >:|

**Scuteback:** don’t worry babe, i only have eyes for you <3

**Foxface:** ty <3

**Judy Hopps:** ew

**Judy Hopps:** anyway back to the RyuMouseNoir drama

**Judy Hopps:** they’re both fighting over their princess

**Can in bear:** I just want Multi to change her user back to being  _ Chat’s Purrincess _ not Ryu’s. The pun doesn’t even make sense if it’s a dragon. For the sake of the pun, it has to be me.

**Ryu’s Princess:** and if i just changed it to princess?

**Can in bear:** WHAT NO

**Can in bear:** the pun is important!!! Purrinces :( change it back

**Scaley Queen:** Puns are important. But who said dragons can’t purr?

**Can in bear:** ME

**Better Snacke:** I support our Scaley Queen in kidnapping Chat’s princess to make her her own princess.

**Better Snacke:** scaley gang, rise up in support

**Scuteback:** Multi is Ryuko’s princess not Chat’s!!

**Better Snacke:** my hubby isn’t on, but if he was he would support Multi being Ryu’s Princess!

**Can in bear:** NO HE WOULDN’T

**Can in bear:** I’m admin, I have power over the nicknames!! It’s CHAT’S PURRINCESS

**Chat’s Purrincess:** Chat don’t abuse your admin powers

**Can in bear:** my princess is being threatened to be stolen by a DRAGON!! A dragon i once trusted!!! But no longer!! This is war! I won’t stop til she is slain!

**Scaley Queen:** Very well then. This is war, Chat Noir.

**Chat’s Purrincess:** But does anyone ever ask the princess how she’s doing? Noooo

**Chat’s Purrincess:** you know what?

**My Own Princess:** this is better.

**Foxface:** oooooo!! You go girl!! Stand your ground! You don’t need no man or dragon!

**My Own Princess:** :)

**Can in bear:** fine… but as your knight, I will still fight to protect you, my princess.

**My Own Princess:** Maybe I don’t need a knight.

**Can in bear:** Would you rather we drop the knight/princess stuff and stick to cat and mouse? Because I’m willing to play the cat hunting down the mouse.

**Scaley Queen:** I would protect said mouse from the cat’s villainous claws.

**Judy Hopps:** and the plot thickens!!! Is the noble knight really just a wild cat trying to score an easy meal on the mouse princess, and the dragon was the one trying to protect her all along? Find out next episode on What The Hell is Going On This is a Chat for Superheroes Right Not RolePlaying Furries?

**Scaley Queen:** A good place to end this chat for tonight. My mother is going to confiscate my phone soon.

**My Own Princess:** aw :( I’ll miss you my dragon  :pink_heart:

**Scaley Queen:** You too, my treasure.  :heart:

**My Own Princess:** I GOT HER FIRST HEART OMGOGMOGMOGM

**My Own Princess:** I mean. Cough. I am composed.

**Can in bear:** >:/

**Can in bear:** Goodbye, Dragon. May we meet on better terms one day.

**Foxface:** treasure omg that’s so cute, because dragons hoard and protect their treasure and multimouse is her treasure lskdgjnslfg;s

**Scaley Queen:** Goodbye, Black Cat.

**Can in bear:** _ hiss _

**Scaley Queen:** Roar.

**Scaley Queen:** But before I go, I must ask, why is the server icon like that?

**Scuteback:** like what?

**Scuteback:** oh

**Judy Hopps:** yeah we had a pro-crow anti-crow war a bit ago, and our lovable Resident Dumbass monkey drew that

**Scaley Queen:** Oh. That does not make sense, but I’m beginning to learn that not making sense is half the fun here.

**Foxface:** hell yeah!!

**Scaley Queen:** Well, goodbye for now, everyone. I look forward to seeing my scaley brethren again.

**Better Snacke:** goodbye my Scaley Queen!

**Scuteback:** byeee!

**Foxface:** bye! :)

**Can in bear:** ...well i have to go too now un- _ fur- _ tunately

**Can in bear:** me and LB have plans

**Foxface:** date???

**Can in bear:** nope patrol, but one day maybe

**Foxface:** aw, well, bye!

**Scuteback:** later dude

**Judy Hopps:** bye can in bear

**Better Snacke:** bye Chat!

**My Own Princess:** ..bye, my black leathered knight

**Can in bear:** !!! :)))) Bye My A-Meow-zing Purrincess!!

**My Own Princess:** Instant regret.

**My Own Princess:** Also. *A _ -Mouse- _ ing

**Can in bear:** :DDDDDD I’m so proud, I’m wiping a tear from my eye omg

**My Own Princess:** patrol?

**Can in bear:** AH! Right! Bye princess!

**My Own Princess:** idiot.

**Foxface:** _ your  _ idiot.

**My Own Princess:** ...yeah. My idiot.

**Foxface:** WHAT A MINUTE I NEVER GOT YOUR SHIP LIST

**My Own Princess:** Goodbye.

  
**Foxface:** DON’T THINK THIS IS OVER! I WILL GET YOUR SHIP LIST! ONE DAY!


	14. Cucumbers, Nickname Lists, and a Dramatic Divorce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally gonna call this chapter "Buginette vs Little Bug, My Lady", but it literally took a sudden turn that was so off of my original plan, that I couldn't any more. So. I hope you enjoy this long, convoluted, insane chapter. The amount of things that happened in this chapter is ridiculous but I can't find any good way to split this stuff up.

#general: 

**Ladybug:** **_[1 Attachment of: Cucumber]_ **

**Foxface:**??????

**Scuteback:** why have you sent us a cucumber

**Better Snacke:** confusion time

**Ladybug:** Just wait.

**Foxface:** for what?

**Can in bear:** FUCK

**Ladybug:** That.

**Scuteback:** what

**Foxface:** WAIT IS THIS THE CAT CUCUMBER THING??

**Can in bear:** Jesus Fucking Christ I was not expecting that when I fucking opened discord what the fuck

**Can in bear:** is that a cucumber? What the shit who allowed them to be so fucking scary

**Can in bear:** I don't fucking like that delete it delete it now.

**Can in bear:** Get it out of here for Kwamis sake fuck

**Better Snacke:** I don't think I've ever seen Chat swear so much

**Scuteback:** dude chill it's just a cucumber lol

**Can in bear:** no it's not just a fucking cucumber that is some demonic ass shit why is it so green and bumpy

**Ladybug:** Now you understand how I feel.

**Can in bear:** what?

**Ladybug:** About crows.

**Can in bear:** how does this relate to your fear of crows it's a fucking ugly ass cucumber that's scaring the shit out of me oh

**Can in bear:** oh cats don't like cucumbers do they?

**Can in bear:** shitt

**Can in bear:** my weakness cannot be fucking cucumbers. Even crows are more justified than that.

**Ladybug:** Sucks to be you

**Can in bear:** f*ck you my lady **_[1 Attachment of: Crow in flight]_ **

**Ladybug:** why did you censor fuck

**Can in bear:** I didn't wanma be too rude to you :(

**Ladybug:**...Chat sometimes you are too precious

**Can in bear:** :33

**Can in bear:** _purr_ -recious

**Ladybug:** Nevermind.

**Can in bear:** awww you know you love my puns bugaboo!!  :heart: :black_heart: :heart: 

**Ladybug:** Nope. And I like the nicknames even less

**Scuteback:** she's such a tsundere

**Foxface:** OMG BABE YOU FINALLY USED IT RIGHT

**Scuteback:** yep lol you and Sunshine Boy have been shoving anime terms down my throat for forever now

**Better Snacke:** why do I feel like I know who SunShine Boy is 

**Ladybug:** well pretend that you don't

**Ladybug:** for the sake of secret identities

**Better Snacke:** got it, wiping all Sunshine Boy suspects from my mind

**Scuteback:** damn is Sunshine Boy not a good nickname then?

**Better Snacke:** clearly not as great as Net Girl then

**Better Snacke:** nobody knows who Net Girl is except me and Pikkie

**Can in bear:** I do!

**Better Snacke:** oh really? How

**Can in bear:** Pikkie told me plus it was kind of obvious to me

**Can in bear:** wait I mean *Aspik lol

**Can in bear:** I've read it as Pikkie so much I'm confusing his real name.

**Foxface:** or are you tryinna steal Vip's lover??

**Can in bear:** I would never!!

**Foxface:** suure

**Ladybug:** I'm pretty sure I know who Net Girl is based on context.

**Foxface:** you know everyone's identities, so of course you understand the context

**Scuteback:** she is All-Knowing and All-Seeing

**Foxface:** All hail!

**Scuteback:** All hail!

**Ladybug:** nnope we are not starting that

**Foxface:** aw :(

**Scuteback:** :(

**Can in bear:** didn’t you have like a ladybug cult already anyway? Who cares if they start one

**Ladybug:** yeah a _ladybug_ cult, not a _Ladybug_ cult

**Can in bear:** okay fair enough

**Better Snacke:** fans can be already cultish anyway, you know how stans are

**Can in bear:** oof _stans_

**Ladybug:** they aren’t that bad, but yeah

**Foxface:** i mean tbh im kinda a Ladybug stan in a way

**Ladybug:** I’m kinda a Rena Rouge stan too in a way

**Foxface:** WHA

**Foxface:** what ogmsg really??? Or is that just making fun of me???

**Ladybug:** Yes, really. I mean I’m not actually a _stan stan_ , but I’m a big fan of you even if i was the one to recruit you :)

**Foxface:** SGKDSFGJAS HNNNNG

**Scuteback:** disaster bi has activated.

**Foxface:** SHUT UP IM A FUNCTIONAL BI

**Scuteback:** keep telling yourself that babe

**Foxface:** I WILL _BABE_

**Ladybug:** you two are so cute :) relationship goals

**Foxface:** hNNNGNSA

**Foxface:** MMMMMM?MM???????

**Can in bear:** Be careful my lady you might kill her!

**Foxface:** ITSA GOOD WAY TO GO

**Foxface:** RIP ME FOR AT LEAST THE NEXT WEEK

**Ladybug:** aw only next week? I’ll have to try harder next time

**Foxface:** HH

**Scuteback:** LB please refrain from killing my gf any further

**Ladybug:** hmmmmmmmm

**Ladybug:** mmmmmm

**Ladybug:** mmm

**Ladybug:** nah

**Ladybug:** she’s too precious to not kill <3

**Foxface:** AAHHHHHHHSFGHJDFFDK

**Foxface:** I LOVE YUO

**Ladybug:** i love yuo too :)

**Foxface:** AHK

**Scuteback:** _LB PLEASE REFRAIN FROM STEALING MY GF ANY FURTHER_

**Ladybug:** mm no!

**Scuteback:** _LB BLEASE IM BEGGIN YOU!_

**Foxface:** sorry babe but if Ladybug wants me then IM NOT COMIN BACK!!

**Scuteback:** BABE NO

**Can in bear:** don’t worry Cara, you still have me!! I can be your new gf!!

**Scuteback:** nvm babe lb can have you i get the cat

**Foxface:** Fine by me!!

**Can in bear:** hi new bf!!!  :black_heart: 

**Scuteback:** hi new gf :)) Does this mean i get to call you my kitty?

**Ladybug:** NO

**Ladybug:** I mean

**Ladybug:** that nickname’s taken pick a new one

**Foxface:** oooooo someone’s jealousssss!!!!

**Ladybug:** Nope, just would prefer if _my_ kitty stayed _my_ kitty

**Foxface:** why don’t you have a problem with Multi calling him my kitty tho?

**Ladybug:** She gets special privileges because I Said So.

**Can in bear:** aww :))) buginette  :black_heart:  you do love me!!  :black_heart: :black_heart: :black_heart: 

**Better Snacke:** i am fifth wheeling so hard rn

**Ladybug:** Ugh don’t call me that!! You know I hate that nickname!!

**Can in bear:** you know you love it buginette!!!  :black_heart: 

**Ladybug:** I would even prefer it if you called me bugaboo over _that_

**Foxface:** welp Cara it seems our gfs are back to dating each other

**Scuteback:** yeah :( what a short-lived relationship… and i really thought we had more than just a bromance….

**Can in bear:** BUG-I-NETTE  :black_heart: 

**Ladybug:** STOP

**Can in bear:** NEVER!

**Foxface:** kitkat you should have said “make me” much more UST laced

**Can in bear:** MAKE ME!

**Foxface:**...is that directed towards me or LB? Cause like… i might have just broken up w/ LB but you’re just as hot

**Can in bear:** AAA THANK YOU??? YOU ARE TOO??

**Foxface:** lmao thanks ig XD

**Can in bear:** O///O

**Can in bear:** I just learned that emoticon!!

**Foxface:**...innocent baby…. I’m sorry I can’t date you, you’re like my son now

**Can in bear:** thats okay!! I love you anyway Mom!

**Foxface:** Thank you Precious Child, also, I’m more of a Mama, thank you very much

**Can in bear:** Okay Mama :)

**Ladybug:**...not sure if I like this???

**Scuteback:** yeah uh me neither

**Scuteback:** sometimes she justs adopts children and now I’m a Father

**Scuteback:** and he was literally my girlfriend like a few moments ago

**Scuteback:** and that would also make LB like my daughter-in-law and she’s more like a mom??

**Foxface:** hmmmmmmm trueeeee……

**Ladybug:** I WOULD NOT BE THE DAUGHTER-IN-LAW NO

**Can in bear:** ;)))) c’mon my lady yes you would dont deny itttttt

**Ladybug:** DENYING DENYING BECAUSE I AM NOT MARRYING YOU

**Can in bear:** can you see the future buginette?? I think not

**Ladybug:** I am Not marrying you because yoU KEEP USING THAT AWFUL NICKNAME

**Can in bear:** le gasp!!! It is not awful!! You know you love it, you tsundere buginette!!  :black_heart::black_heart::black_heart: 

**Ladybug:** I KNOW I HATE IT!

**Ladybug:** LEAVE BEFORE I SPONTANEOUSLY COMBUST FROM HOW MUCH I HATE THAT NAME

**Can in bear:** you know what buginette? Maybe i will

**Can in bear:** I can see when I’m unwanted  :cry: :angry: 

**Ladybug:** wait are you actually leaving??

**Ladybug:** Chat no it was a joke

**Ladybug:** stop being dramatic

**Ladybug:** Chat  :worried: 

**Ladybug:** it’ll be boring w/o youu

**Scuteback:** what are we, chopped liver

**Better Snacke:** i am

**Foxface:** who are you again?

**Better Snacke:** :(

**Ladybug:** you can call me bugaboo and my lady and little bug and whatever else

**Ladybug:** just not buginette :(

**Ladybug:** …

**Ladybug:** okay I’ll give you permission to use buginette like once!

**Can in bear:** change it to your user?

**Ladybug:** No.

**Can in bear:** Goodbye.

**Ladybug:** well i tried.

**Ladybug:** Goodbye forever mon petit chaton noir.

**Foxface:** jesus when did this get so dark

**Scuteback:** probably when it became 9pm

**Foxface:** okay you know what i don’t need this from you right now

**Ladybug:** i dont need this from chat either

**Better Snacke:** oh no the couples are all fighting :(

**Better Snacke:** I’m still somehow fifth wheeling though even though Chat left

**Better Snacke:** Lonelyyyy, I’m Mr. Lonelyyyy, I have nobodyyyy, for my ownnnn

**OG Snek:** Hi guys! What’s going on?

**Better Snacke:**!!!!!!!!!!

**Better Snacke:** My Lover!! My Handsome Little Husband Snake!!!!

**Better Snacke:** oh how long it has been <3  :blue_heart: :blue_heart: :blue_heart: 

**Better Snacke:** i have missed you so much my Pikkie

**OG Snek:** we saw each other yesterday, Vippy :)  :green_heart: 

**Better Snacke:** yesterday is so long ago though

**Better Snacke:** I’d rather see you forever, and even then, forever only lasts a life time

**OG Snek:** oddly dark but okay I love you too

**Better Snacke:** sorry i was picking up on the vibes Renapace and LadyNoir were leaving

**Better Snacke:** and I’m definitely gonna make a song with that lyric

**Better Snacke:** also I’m working on finding your tune Pikkie  :blue_heart: 

**OG Snek:** really?!?!?! Thank you!!! Aw now I have to do something for you!

**Better Snacke:** don’t worry about it my love, your happiness is all I need :)

**OG Snek:** awwwwwwwjkshs  :green_heart: :green_heart: 

**Foxface:** well now Ladybug, Cara and I are all third wheeling

**Better Snacke:** sucks to suck third-wheelers  :blue_heart: 

**Ladybug:** Well now that’s rude, Fifth-Wheeler.

**Better Snacke:** a fifth-wheeler no longer, now that i have my hubby, my precious lover  :blue_heart: 

**OG Snek:** :)  :green_heart: 

**Foxface:** normally I love you guys, but right now Asperion is so lovey dovey it’s sickening

**Foxface:** just don’t tell Bunnyx that she can never know I called a ship sickening

**Foxface:** wait I have everyone here’s ship lists right? Yeah

**Foxface:** its just Multi’s and Monkey’s I don’t have

**Ladybug:** im curious as to what King Monkey’s ship list would be lol he doesnt seem like much of a shipper

**Foxface:** yeah same

**Foxface:** but you know what OTHER list I need????

**Scuteback:** uh-oh here we go

**Ladybug:** I Am Afraid

**Foxface:** NICKNAME LIST!!!!

**Ladybug:** Goodbye.

**Foxface:** no no you get back here missy!!!! You avoid the Nickname List and I Will Post Your Ship List On The Ladyblog

**Ladybug:** okay 1) stop with The Capitals that is My Thing you are Not Even Doing It Right

**Ladybug:** and 2) post it on the ladyblog and bye-bye Discord server forever

**Foxface:** I can lie and say it was from a private interview ;)

**Ladybug:**...without audio no one would believe you

**Foxface:** Oh but the public trusts me

**Ladybug:** Damnit you’re right.

**Ladybug:** also this is straying into secret identity territory, so let’s get this over

**Foxface:** does that mean Nickname List???

**Ladybug:** Unfortunately, yes.

**Foxface:** Yessss!!!!

**OG Snek:** yaaay! :D

**Better Snacke:** this’ll be good. Although none of Chat’s nicknames compare to ours, Pikkie, my beautiful melody  :blue_heart: 

**OG Snek:** agreed Vippy, mi amor  :green_heart: 

**Scuteback:** my nickname for Rena is Babe

**Foxface:** henlo yes is me FoxBabe

**Scuteback:** Foxbae

**Foxface:**!! yes new user

**Foxbae:** am beauty am grace

**Scuteback:** lol

**Ladybug:** Keep in mind all of these nicknames are rated _least hated_ to _most hated_ I do Not Like Any of Them

1- Little Bug

2- My Lady

3- Bug

4- Bugaboo

5- LB

6- Bug Lady (yes he said that once while sleep deprived)

7- My Bug

8- M’Lady (too tips fedora-y)

900000- Buginette (deep hatred) _(deleted)_

**Better Snacke:** im curious when he’s called you Little Bug cause I’ve never heard him say anything other than my lady or bugaboo really. It’s very cute, and your favorite, which is ironic because i feel like you’d hate that name the most?

**Better Snacke:** also why do you hate Buginette so much

**Foxbae:** THIS IS ADORABLE @Can in bear YOU NEED TO GET BACK ON AND SEE THISSS

**Ladybug:** No he doesn’t!!!! He won’t stop calling me My Lady then!!!!

**Scuteback:** Little Bug is at the top of the list, so presumably he would call you that all the time then

**Ladybug:** well

**Ladybug:** thats

**Ladybug:** thats better than my lady

**Foxbae:** oooo you really like Little Bug then huh???? :smirk:

**OG Snek:** why do you like Little Bug so much but absolutely despise Buginette?

**Ladybug:** hey, I _dislike_ Little Bug the least and absolutely want to take the rabbit miraculous and go back in time to erase all possible existence of Buginette

**Foxbae:** such a deep hatred. Why do you hate Buginette? It’s cute

**Ladybug:** Personal reasons.

**Foxbae:** aand you love Little Bug because?

**Ladybug:** Personal reasons.

**Scuteback:** fair enough.

**Foxbae:** okay but @Can in bear absolutely needs to see the Nickname List

**Ladybug:** NOPE HE DOESNT stop @ing him

**Better Snacke:** even if he doesnt come on, he can just go back and read the chat lol

**Ladybug:** NOT IF I DELETE IT

**Foxbae:** NOT IF I SCREENSHOT IT

**OG Snek:** ALREADY SCREENSHOTTED AND SENT TO HIM

**Foxbae:** YES ASPIK YOU LITTLE GENIUS

**Ladybug:** UNSEND IT ALL EVIDENCE IS TOO BE ERASED

**Foxbae:** too late me and Apsik have already sent it to him!!! Your tomcat will be purring soon!

**Ladybug:** YOU A-HOLES

**Ladybug:** also not my tomcat!!! Just my kitty

**Foxbae:** how is that different?

**Ladybug:** I’m not standing for this harassment, I Am Leaving.

**Foxbae:** lmaooo can’t stand the heat get outta the kitchennn

**Ladybug:** That is what I am doing

**Scuteback:** this is a trainwreck lmao

**Scuteback:** this conversation literally started with a cucumber

**Foxbae:** it be how it be

**Foxbae:** also I’m super curious why LB likes Little Bug so much. It’s super cute, but its obviously not because the names are cute that she likes them- she hates Buginette with a burning passion

**Better Snacke:** well she also seems to like My Lady a lot, so maybe its because he uses it a lot so shes used to it?

**Foxbae:** no, I can’t recall a time he ever called her Little Bug, and trust me, I would know

**Better Snacke:** yeah i cant either

**Better Snacke:** she said personal reasons was why- maybe it really is just a very personal name for her?

**Foxbae:** but WHY is it personal to her??

**Better Snacke:** the world will never know, and maybe it’s better that way

**Scuteback:** wow, poetic

**Foxbae:** BUT I NEED TO KNOW UGHH

**My Own Princess:** Hello

**My Own Princess:** so for what reason are we dissecting LB’s love life this time?

**OG Snek:** Hi Multimouse!! :D

**My Own Princess:** Hi Aspik! :)

**Foxbae:** Insatiable curiosity

**My Own Princess:** ahhh, understandable

**Scuteback:** ~~have a good day~~

**Foxbae:** OO maybe we could move onto Mousey’s love life instead??

**My Own Princess:** No.

**Foxbae:** aw okay :/

**My Own Princess:**...well that was easy

**OG Snek:** I’m kinda curious about Multi’s love life tho!! :)

**OG Snek:** she’s like, in love with Chat right?

**My Own Princess:** FSDGH WHAT NO WHAT GAVCE YOU THAT ABSURD IDEA

**Foxbae:** all the flirting

**OG Snek:** XD sorry M, just teasing!

**My Own Princess:** geeze you’re gonna give me a heart attack A

**OG Snek:** can’t have you dying on me yet! :3

**My Own Princess:** yeah lol

**Foxbae:** ???????  :shocked: 

**Foxbae:** EXCUSE MOI WHAT IS THIS

**Foxbae:** ASPIK CHEATING ON VIPER WITH MULTI AND MULTI CHEATING ON CHAT AND RYUKO WITH ASPIK???

**My Own Princess:** WHAT NO

**My Own Princess:** WE’RE JUST TALKING HAHA

**My Own Princess:** plus I would never cheat on my dragon!

**Scuteback:** but you would cheat on your knight lol

**My Own Princess:** without question, yes

**Foxbae:** I would say “we all know that’s not true” but now that you’re flirting with Aspik I don’t know what to think :(

**My Own Princess:** literally just talking!

**Foxbae:** no- the overuse of emojis?? The quick and easy banter? _The nicknames??_ I’ve only ever seen you guys on the Discord server together like once and you didn’t even speak to each other and suddenly it’s nicknames left and right

**Foxbae:** nicknames are like a sign of affection and love on this server, you should know

**My Own Princess:** we only used nicknames once, and it was legit just M and A. The first letter of our names.

**OG Snek:** mayhaps she is right M ;))

**My Own Princess:** EEP

**Scuteback:** _“eep”_ wtf lmao X’D

**My Own Princess:** SHUT UP I DIDNT WANT TO KEYBOARD SMASH ITS TOO GAY FOR A STRAIGHT RESPONSE

**Scuteback:** i dont think eep is that straight of a response. More pan, since you’re pan.

**My Own Princess:** FINE THEN. Eep is now pan panic response.

**Foxbae:** omg its true, they’re cheating on their lovers

**Foxbae:** @Better Snacke you’ve been silent how do you feel that your snake lover has been cheating on you??

**Better Snacke:** I am heartbroken. I have no words. I cannot believe my lover, my melody, my Pikkie would do this to me. After all the loyalty I have shown him. The dedication, the love, the admiration. I was even writing him a song.

**OG Snek:** no!!! My love! Vippy! I’m so sorry! It was a joke, you know I would never betray you like this  :blue_heart:  My love for you runs deeper than my heart, my veins. I love you with all of my being, physical body, spiritual and mental. To be without my other snake half would crush me. I am so sorry

**Better Snacke:** I don’t know if I can forgive you. To see you so blatantly flirt with a girl you barely know. How can I trust you haven’t done this to others?

**OG Snek:** I wasn’t flirting flirting with her my love! It was just a joking, a friendly flirting, not of the desire kind! I lust after no snake but you!

**My Own Princess:** wait you were actually flirting with me

**Better Snacke:** My love- if I can even call you that anymore- I am not sure I can trust your intentions. You flirt the same with her as you do with me, your supposed “other snake half”. But am I truly?

**OG Snek:** You must trust my intentions! What is a relationship, if nothing but trust and dedication and love? If you do not believe my word, how can you believe me in anything else?

**Better Snacke:** How can I trust your word, when your word was what was flirting with that mouse earlier? What I have seen written betrays what you now type before me. What is trust, but a flimsy excuse to lie?

**OG Snek:** My snack of a snake lover, it pains me to see I have wounded you so with my actions. What ever can I do to make it up to you?

**Better Snacke:** Perish.

**OG Snek:** But my wonderful, musical, whimsical husband! How will I caress your hand if I have departed from this existence? Would my soul still watch over you, or would I be sent to the pits of hell for my actions? My naive mistakes?

**Better Snacke:** Perhaps I do not want your hand to caress mine, knowing it desires to caress others.

**Broken Snacke:** I am but a broken, scarred molt of the snake I once was. How must I recover from this heartbreak, knowing my love had not loved me like I loved him.

**OG Snek:** My love! You hath changed your username! I see I have truly wounded you deeper than any blade could cut. One day, I will make it up to you, my snake. If I could Second Chance this all away, I would.

**Broken Snacke:** As if it meant nothing to you? As if you could just start over and erase your mistakes? No, you must live with the consequences of your mistakes, or a heartless coward you will be.

**OG Snek:** My love…

**Sorry Snek:** I am so deeply apologetic.

**Broken Snacke:** I am sorry, too, my love, that you could not tame your desires. I must go before you wound me more. Perhaps one day, you might live to your promise of healing the scar you have dealt me.

**Sorry Snek:** Goodbye, my love. For now. You will forever be in my green heart.

**Broken Snacke:** And to my despair, you will be in my blue one, as cracked as it may be.

**Sorry Snek:** :green_heart: 

**Broken Snacke:** …  :blue_heart: 

**My Own Princess:** …

**Scuteback:** …

**Scuteback:** what in the actual holy fuck

**Foxbae:** Holy shit. We got our own Shakespeare up in here.

**Scuteback:** that was so goddamn dramatic and they said dumb shit like “my snack of a snake lover”, "i lust for no oher snake but you" and “perish”. The actual fuck? I actually felt emotions?

**My Own Princess:** I am questioning my entire existence.

**My Own Princess:** This is the second fucking love tragedy I have gotten caught in. The last one was literally two days ago. We still need a sequel to “This is a Discord Server not Roleplaying Furries” or whatever Bunnyx called it. Chat is still supposed to be fucking fighting for me to be his princess while Ryuko protects me as “her treasure” or whatever. And now I got involved in some cheating scandal??? A dramatic breakup between two boyfriends??? Husbands??? What even were they.

**Foxbae:** Lovers.

**Scuteback:** And you tore them apart, Mouse.

**My Own Princess:** I did nothing but sit back and watch two snakes break up over harmless nicknames!! What in The Fuck!

**My Own Princess:** Hey, we remember this conversation started with cucumbers right?? Fucking cucumbers???

**Scuteback:** you werent even there for that

**My Own Princess:** yeah but i can read! And also see pictures of cucumbers

**Foxbae:** Tis the life of a Discord chat.

**My Own Princess:** I think I need to go lie down and process this.

**Foxbae:** That might be for the best.

**Foxbae:** gn

**My Own Princess:** yeah gn

**Scuteback:** gn

* * *

Private Messages between **Chat Noir** and **Ladybug** :

**Chat Noir:** **_[1 Attachment of: screenshot31.png]_ **

**Chat Noir:** so I see you do like some of my nicknames, my lady  :smirk: :smirk: 

**Chat Noir:** While I wish Bugaboo was higher, I think I’m happy with your list. Little Bug is my favorite name too  :heart: 

**Ladybug:** :flush: 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in case any one is confused about the Little Bug nickname, it was said during Miracle Queen in the English dub when Chat was comforting LB :)
> 
> Much needed recap of what all happened this chap: Cucumbers, Ladybug Cult, Rena dating LB and Cara dating Chat, Viper fifth-wheeling, Chat being Rena's son just for a moment, Chat breaking up with LB and Rena breaking up with Cara, our last Lovesnakes moment, the Nickname List, the Snekmouse moment to end it all, and the tragic break up of our lover snakes :(
> 
> also, random thought, but ngl, its fun to see the stuff written in the bookmarks lol. Also, have you ever noticed that Marinette’s love life is blue?
> 
> The scarf
> 
> The rain
> 
> Chat Blanc’s eyes
> 
> Luka’s hair
> 
> Their tears
> 
> (yes i took that from my tumblr, so sue me)


	15. Chat Finally Searches Up What Furry Smut is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot more vulgar language in this one but for the most part it's pretty tame lol. And sorry it's so late (even though I don't have a set posting schedule)! I was working on an animation :) it's not super good, but I'm proud of it. Here's [the link](https://youtu.be/Ebb-9ALwADg) to it! Read the desc for an explanation for the AU :) Personally, it's not my most favorite AU of MLB I have lol
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

#general:

**Can in bear:** hey guys

**Can in bear:** you know how a long, long time ago

**Can in bear:** well not really that long ago

**Can in bear:** but anyway I asked what furries and lemons were

**Can in bear:** and you never answered me

**Can in bear:** well I-

**Can in bear:** I finally searched it up a few days ago.

**Foxbae:** Chat oh no im so sorry

**Can in bear:** It wasn’t that bad, at first, honestly. Furries are pretty cool actually!

**Can in bear:** but

**Can in bear:** but there was

**Can in bear:** i searched

**Foxbae:** go on don’t worry don’t be scared

**Can in bear:** we aren’t the first people to ever call us furries/scalies/crawlies/etc

**Can in bear:** and like

**Can in bear:** i’ve seen NSFW fanart and fanfics of me and LB before- it’s the internet its inevitable

**Can in bear:** but we were

**Can in bear:** we

**Foxbae:** oh kitkat :(

**Scuteback:** oh no this is gonna be something horrid isnt it

**Ladybug:** Chaton i am so sorry :(

**Can in bear:** I was… like a human cat??? And Ladybug

**Can in bear:** the antennas i

**Can in bear:** It was so

**Can in bear:** vulgar and wrong

**Can in bear:** and not us but it was still us technically but

**Can in bear:** the… genitalia… was

**Ladybug:** chat you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to we understand

**Can in bear:** I am scarred

**Ladybug:** Yeah, the first time was scarring for me too.

**Can in bear:** Why would someone draw stuff like that

**Ladybug:** everyone has a weird interests, some weirder than others.

**Foxbae:** yeah  _ super  _ weirder than others. I’ve seen the weirdest shit submitted to the Ladyblog. Like. Ew. Someone sent a dick pic once! Didn’t even have anything to do with LB or CN or anything!

**Scuteback:** ew

**Can in bear:** ew :((

**Ladybug:** I’ll never understand dick pics. One day some nice guy is gonna get akumatized because a girl didn’t respond to his dick pic.

**Can in bear:** what… what would his akumatized form even look like? Do i wanna know?

**Ladybug:** ….let’s not think about that

**Foxbae:** Did you ever think one day you would be a superhero talking to other superheroes on Discord, talking about a dick pic villain?

**Scuteback:** not in my wildest dreams

**Ladybug:** no

**Can in bear:** theres been weirder, but never that specifically no

**Foxbae:** what can be weirder than that?

**Can in bear:** well, you said "did you ever  _ think _ ", and I've thought weirder

**Foxbae:** wha… if you only just discovered furry smut, what the fuck have you been thinking about that's weird enough to level a dick pic akuma

**Can in bear:** well like what if there was a "fanfic becomes real" akuma

**Can in bear:** like everyone either enters an enemy au or enemies-to-lovers au, or they just start fucking

**Ladybug:** well there's more fanfic tropes than that

**Ladybug:** we could enter a coffee shop au!! I read a really cute one of us. That would be fun and adorable! Although I have no idea how we'd defeat that kind of akuma

**Ladybug:** I guess it would depend if we remember anything or if it just put us in barista clothes

**Foxbae:** see I don't know whether I should comment on the fact that oblivious Chat knows about AUs or that Ladybug finds coffee au fics of them cute

**Scuteback:** LB: *refuses to ship LadyNoir, admantally says she isn't in love w/ Chat*

Also LB: "I read a really cute coffee shop au about us!!"

**Foxbae:** VSGJWLSL

**Can in bear:** She's shared fanfics with me!! That's how I know about enemies AUs and stuff!! 

**Ladybug:** Hey! I can respect the craft! Fanfictions need more credit

**Foxbae:** BUT IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE SHIP THEN WHY READ IT??

**Ladybug:** Just because I don't ship the ship, doesn't mean I can't appreciate the story and the style!

**Foxbae:** did Ladybug just end all ship wars??

**Scuteback:** it's impossible to end all ship wars let's be honest

**Foxbae:** yeah lol

**Scuteback:** but I think we should address that ladybug seems pretty okay with reading fanfictions of herself??? Isn't that a little weird??

**Foxbae:** yeah I've read a few with me and Cara and like… I just can't?? It's so weird. Like, sometimes it's like "omg I  _ would _ do that" and other times it's like "I would never do that!" And then over all it's like "BUT I HAVENT DONE ANY OF THIS"

**Can in bear:** yeah, even I can't read fanfics with the unflinching enthusiasm Ladybug has

**Ladybug:** I mean sure, some alien sex fics I find weird, but then I just don't read them and let those who do like that enjoy it. But group chat AUs, enemies-to-lovers AUs (is it bad I really enjoy the ones where i'm on the bad side?), Coffee shop AUs, even "reveal" fics are all enjoyable.

**Foxbae:** why would you want to be on the bad side?

**Ladybug:** I don't! But it's an au, a fanfic, a different reality. It's not real.

**Ladybug:** Also, I hate that Chat is always the bad guy in all of those AUs. He's a sweet little kitty, just because he wears black leather and has the power of destruction doesn't mean he's evil :/

**Can in bear:** Little? I'm taller than you

**Ladybug:** That's all your taking away from that. Really.

**Can in bear:** I mean thank you!! For defending me! From fanfictions.

**Scuteback:** hey can I point out that Ladybug specifically said "enemies to lovers" and not "enemies"

**Ladybug:** okay well most of the enemies AUs end with us being lovers or friends so!!

**Foxbae:** that proves nothing!

**Ladybug:** you know there are other shipfics out there!! I’ve seen selfships/OCships, reader x fics, even Ladybug and Rena ship fics!!!!

**Foxbae:** yet you seem to talk only about LadyNoir fics

**Scuteback:** well to be fair she has shipped Chat with other peopl

**Ladybug:** yeah!!! See!!

**Foxbae:** so basically what youre telling me is that she just likes reading about Chat

**Ladybug:** NO!!! YES??? THAT’S A DIFFICULT QUESTION TO ANSWER

**Foxbae:** how is it difficult to answer???

**Can in bear:** I don’t know how to respond to this conversation.

**Ladybug:** THEN DONT

**Ladybug:** IN FACT MAYBE LEAVE THE SERVER FOR AWHILE??

**Foxbae:** what so you can convince me you dont have an addiction to reading Chat fanfics

**Ladybug:** YES

**Ladybug:** Cause I don’t i just enjoy reading fanfics!!

**Foxbae:** you know this would go wonderfully on the Ladyblog

**Ladybug:** well you dont have permission to post this so suck it Fox

**Foxbae:** but seriously this would go awesome on the Ladyblog :))) so many fanfic writers supported after they’d been ridiculed...

**Ladybug:** Still a no to you

**Ladybug:** but if the Ladyblogger  _ happens  _ to ask me a question about fanfics, i wouldn’t mind answering ;)

**Foxbae:** ;)

**Scuteback:** ;)

**Can in bear:** ;)

**Foxbae:** lmao we’re all dorks

**Ladybug:** oh definitely

**Can in bear:** no doubt about it

**Scuteback:** the dorkiest dorks

**Foxbae:** you should change your nickname to FanficLady or something. Ladyfic. Ficbug.

**Ladybug:** lmao

**Ladybug:** no

**Foxbae:** what why??

**Ladybug:** This nickname will never change.

**Foxbae:** WHY

**Scuteback:** even Ryuko has changed her name, why wont you?

**Ladybug:** I feel more professional this way

**Foxbae:** BRUH we were  _ just  _ arguing about your addiction to reading fanfictions

**Ladybug:** Fanfictions can be professional.

**Foxbae:** _ can be. _ Majority isnt

**Ladybug:** Whatever. Nickname isnt changing :)

**Foxbae:** one day we’ll get you to change it

**Scuteback:** one day

**Can in bear:** One day.

**Scuteback:** jinx

**Can in bear:** Jinx!

**Scuteback:** lmao

**Can in bear:** lol

**Can in bear:** _ gasp  _ no D:

**Scuteback:** aw bro :(

**Scuteback:** in other news, do you guys wanna know the bad thing about MultiChat?

**Can in bear:** what can be bad about MultiChat? It's an awesome ship

**Foxbae:** i thought she was “just your princess”, noble knight?

**Can in bear:** she is! And like, I don't ship us that much, but we would make a very cute couple!

**Scuteback:** MultiChat is to Chat like LadyNoir is to LB

**Foxbae:** vsgdjsl facts

**Ladybug:** I hate that I have to agree.

**Scuteback:** anyway, the bad thing about MultiChat is that no one will ever write fanfic of them

**Foxbae:** ...oh my god. You're right 

**Can in bear:** and no one will ever write fanfic of Vispik either!

**Foxbae:** oh my god. The two best ships aside from LadyNoir and Renapace and they'll never be even talked about outside of this server.

**Scuteback:** No one will ever know about the Cat-Dragon-Mouse war either. Or Snakespeare.

**Can in bear:** arguably, both of those were roleplay that can be reread like a fanfic.

**Foxbae:** SNAKESPEARE

**Foxbae:** we just gon gloss over that?

**Scuteback:** Yes

**Ladybug:** I could write fanfic of them

**Foxbae:** hm? what? excuse me?

**Can in bear:** HUH

**Scuteback:** Ladybug I think your fanfic addiction has gone too far

**Can I bear:** no but will you actually??

**Foxbae:** AND CAN I POST IT ON THE LADYBLOG

**Ladybug:** maybe, and no

**Foxbae:** it would literally be a crime if ladybug wrote fanfiction and the world couldn't see it

**Ladybug:** well the world can't see it or else they'll wonder how the ladyblogger got her hands on fanfiction written by Ladybug, plus no one can know about this server

**Foxbae:** well then what's the point :((

**Ladybug:** shits and giggles

**Ladybug:** but I probably won't be able to write fanfic between everything else in my life anyway

**Foxbae:** no :((

**Scuteback:** Oh no Ladybug can't write fanfiction of Chat Noir and Ryuko fighting over Multimouse and Viperion breaking up with Aspik because he cheated on him with Multi how sad :(

**Can in bear:** Multi really is a heartbreaker

**Foxbae:** if we go with the theory that LB is Multi then she'd be writing fanfic of herself lol

**Ladybug:** okay first: Aspik didn't cheat on Viper with Multi, get your plot points straight

**Ladybug:** and second: good thing I'm  _ not  _ Multi so I don't have to write fanfic of myself lol

**Scuteback:** if Asp didn't cheat on Vip for Multi then who DID he cheat with

**Ladybug:** not Multi it was a misunderstanding because Aspik was calling Multi nicknames

**Scuteback:** likely story

**Ladybug:** it IS the story

**Can in bear:** that is true, technically no one cheated on anyone

**Foxbae:** Aspik cheated on Vip with nicknames. You don't just give a girl nicknames like that when your in a relationship

**Ladybug:** okay by that logic you and Cara are cheating on each other for me by calling me LB

**Scuteback:** ...true

**Foxbae:** okay BUT it's not a romantic nickname

**Ladybug:** how are "A" and "M" romantic nicknames??

**Foxbae:** it's not about the nicknames, it's about the way they  _ say  _ the nicknames

**Ladybug:** text, you mean?

**Foxbae:** Yes

**Ladybug:** ...you know what… not gonna question it. Aspik cheated on Viperion with Multimouse. Fine.

**Can in bear:** no but that ruins part of the conflict!! Aspik only  _ flirted  _ with Multi, didn't actually cheat

**Foxbae:** flirting, cheating, it's all the same

**Can in bear:** no it's not!! If it was then I would be cheating on Ladybug with Multimouse accidentally!!

**Foxbae:** oh so you're finally admitting you flirt with Multi?

**Can in bear:** ...yeah, a little bit. unknowingly tho..but it will be far more when I slay that dastardly dragon to protect my princess!

**Ladybug:** wait I feel like we need clarification- are you cheating on me because you also flirt with me, or because you're in a relationship with me?

**Can in bear:** why not both ;3

**Ladybug:** ...okay so, definitely the flirting option then

**Can in bear:** :(

**Foxbae:** you crush all of my dreams and sink all of my ships Ladybug :(

**Ladybug:** why are  _ you _ sad

**Foxbae:** why are you even asking?

**Ladybug:** LadyNoir shipper #1, right, how could I forget. I thought you had started leaning towards MultiChat

**Foxbae:** MultiChatBug ;)

**Can in bear:** That is literally the best thing to have ever come out of your mouth!

**Can in bear:** ..or out of your fingers, I guess

**Can in bear:** Wait I think I've heard better from my lady. RyuBugMouseNoirDrien or something?

**Scuteback:** is that… Ryuko, Ladybug, Multimouse, Chat, and... Adrien? Why was LB shipping that?

**Foxbae:** omg I completely forgot LB and CN  _ both _ had crushes on Adrien

**Can in bear:** NO I DONT

**Ladybug:** NO I DON'T!

**Foxbae:** vshsksldlhfk

**Scuteback:** and that's the sign of two people crushing on the same man

**Ladybug:** we aren'tttt

**Foxbae:** Ladybug, we've been through this conversation before.

**Ladybug:** …

**Ladybug:** we areeeee

**Can in bear:** wait really?? We are??

**Ladybug:** Accepting our fate now is best. Plus Adrien is cute so I guess it's fine

**Can in bear:** OH OKAY THEN

**Can in bear:** Yeah!! We are super in love with Adrien Agreste in that case!!

**Ladybug:** pushing it but sure lol. We're super in love with Adrien then haha

**Can in bear:** HNNK

**Foxbae:** this is the strangest thing I have ever seen.

**Can in bear:** MMMM

**Ladybug:** Chat? You good? Or is our love for Adrien too much for you?

**Can in bear:** ADSYGHJK

**Scuteback:** I think he's having a stroke

**Can in bear:** Nope I'm good. Just dying over  _ our _ love for Adrien. He's so cute haha?

**Ladybug:** …

**Ladybug** : Yeah, and scaldingly hot too. Can't forget that.

**Can in bear:** NOWECANTTY

**Scuteback:** no we cantty lol

**Ladybug:** Cantty in bear

**Scuteback:** CHNAGE NICK

**Can in bear:** ON IT

**Cantty in bear:** donme

**Ladybug:** Adrien's really too hot for you to handle, huh.

**Cantty in bear:** YEPPMMM

**Foxbae:** ...you ever get the feeling Chat is one of Adrien's exes

**Cantty in bear:** HE DOESNT EVEN HAVE EXES??

**Foxbae:** how do you know that?

**Cantty in bear:** I GOTTA GO

**Foxbae:** okay well bye lmaoo

**Foxbae:** take a drink of water, you seem thirsty

**Ladybug:** Dang, I might have to too. I'm feeling thirsty as well after that

**Cantty in bear:** HHH BYE

**Ladybug:** lmao bye. I'm gonna leave to, gotta get hydrated

**Scuteback:** hydrate or diedrate

**Foxbae:** bye kitkat, bye LB

**Ladybug:** Bye Rens!

**Foxbae:** :orange_heart:

**Ladybug:** :heart:

**Scuteback:** wow right in front of my face

**Foxbae:** >;)

**Scuteback:** scandalous.

**Scuteback:** wanna go get Andre's icecream?

**Foxbae:** heck yeah!

**Scuteback:** lol see ya in ten

**Foxbae:** :orange_heart:

**Scuteback:** :green_heart:

**Judy Hopps:** disgusting

**Foxbae:** HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN ON

**Judy Hopps:** since Ladybug talked about alien sex fics

**Foxbae:** wait when the fuck did she mention alien sex fics

**Judy Hopps:** as fanfics she found "slightly" weird

**Foxbae:** why was she even reading alien sex fics in the first place wth

**Judy Hopps:** that's a question to ask her

**Ladybug:** I didn't realize it was an alien sex fic!!

**Foxbae:** hello fanfic addict, back to defend your honor?

**Ladybug:** yes!! But also goodbye mom's calling

**Foxbae:** say hi to your mom for me!

**Ladybug:** lmao okay

**Foxbae:** wait actually?? omg what is she even gonna say "hi Mom, Rena Rouge says hi"

**Ladybug:** ;)

**Foxbae:** DOES YOUR MOM KNOW YOUR LADYBUG??

**Ladybug:** I hope not lol

**Foxbae:** geez

**Scuteback:** babe?

**Foxbae:** COMING

  
**Judy Hopps:** idiots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason I have Ladybug (and Tikki) so supportive of fanfictions is because she didn't even BLINK when Marc and Nathaniel were making fanfics and fancomics and fanart of her in Reverser. She even encouraged it! Love my girl!
> 
> Also! Constance_Truggle is the one who gave me the Snakespeare name!! Credit to them for that :)


	16. Investigation turned Therapy turned Scandal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Marinette refuses to accept Adrien's flirting.

Private Messages between **Multimouse** and **Aspik** :

**Multimouse:** Hey A, this is kind of random, but like, what would you do if you accidentally figured out Ladybug’s identity?

**Aspik:** what?

**Aspik:** wait

**Aspik:** DID YOU FIGURE OUT LADYBUG’S IDENTITY????

**Aspik:** TELL HER AND DONT TELL ANYONE ELSE

**Aspik:** ALSO WHY ARE YOU TEXTING ME AND NOT CHAT???

**Multimouse:** What! No!!! No no no!!!

**Multimouse:** I didn’t figure out her identity!

**Aspik:** do you  _ know  _ someone who found out??

**Multimouse:** no!

**Aspik:** ...did you figure out  _ my  _ identity?

**Multimouse:** no!!!

**Aspik:** then… why were you asking?

**Multimouse:** it was a hypothetical! A what-if! I was just… curious

**Aspik:** about what I'd do if I found out Ladybug's identity?

**Multimouse:** ...yeah

**Aspik:** Why?

**Multimouse:** ...why not?

**Aspik:** ...If I did, I wouldn't tell anyone of course. I'd probably tell her. If I could, I'd help her hide her identity. Otherwise, I would respect her wishes and keep my mouth shut.

**Multimouse:** you wouldn’t tell anyone?

**Aspik:** Of course not! It’d be incredibly dangerous to do so and a disregard of her privacy and wants.

**Multimouse:** ...okay. That’s good then. Thanks for answering

**Aspik:** you’re welcome M, but now I’m concerned. That’s an odd line of questioning. Is something wrong? You can always talk to me about it. Or Chat. He’d be willing, I’m sure. He’s your knight after all.

**Multimouse:** I’m sure that cat would, he’s amazing like that… but it’s nothing really! Just some dumb thoughts of a dumb mouse.

**Aspik:** well now I  _ know  _ something’s wrong! You’re not a dumb mouse! And you’re thoughts aren’t dumb… most of the time. Are you okay?

**Multimouse:** I’m fine! I promise A.

**Aspik:** wasn’t there awhile back where you refused to sleep over homework and a test you had already taken? Do we need to get Chat over to your house again?

**Multimouse:** No!! I’m good! Besides, now might not be the best time for a Chat visit. My family’s nearby.

**Aspik:** if you’re really certain you’re okay, then I won’t push, but just know I’m here, M. Always.

**Multimouse:** ...thank you.

**Aspik:** You’re welcome, again. :)

**Multimouse:** I guess… there’s no easy way to put this but. I guess I’ll say it like… I have… weird dreams sometimes… That give me weird fears. Oddly specific fears, yet also fears I don’t know the cause of, so I’m left trying to figure out what happened and why.

**Multimouse:** I know that doesn’t make sense, but it's the only way I can put it.

**Aspik:** That’s okay! I think I get it. So were your weird dreams telling you that me knowing Ladybug’s identity was bad?

**Multimouse:** No. Yes? Maybe? That’s the thing. I don’t know. I don’t know what happened, I just know the start and the ending, and nothing in-between.

**Aspik:** Okay. What was the start?

**Multimouse:** ...can’t really say much cause of secret identities, lets just say I made a silly mistake involving… you, sorta-ish, I guess. At the end of this… dream, I had to fix it because... this is the uhm weird part…. Chat kinda got akumatized?

**Aspik:** Woah what? That is a weird dream. So now you’re scared that you might get Chat akumatized?

**Multimouse:** A little bit, yeah.

**Aspik:** because of some mistake involving me?

**Multimouse:** ...yeah… I know, its silly and irrational

**Aspik:** ...so basically you're telling me the Snakespeare is going to cause Chat to be akumatized?

**Multimouse:** VDJDKFLAK

**Multimouse:** that's not- thATS NOT THE MISTAKE I WAS REFERRING TOO

**Multimouse:** IM

**Multimouse:** MMM

**Multimouse:** AND THE SNAKESPEARE WAS YOUR OWN FAULT ANYWAY!!

**Aspik:** it takes two to tango ;) and three to have an affair

**Multimouse:** YOU'RE GOING TO KILL ME

**Aspik:** aw oh no!! I can't have my partner-in-affairs die!!

**Multimouse:** ASPIK PLESAE

**Aspik:** >;3

**Multimouse:** I thought you wanted to get back with your lover!!! What happened!!

**Aspik:** I still do!!! I miss Vippy very much, he's not responding to my green hearts anymore :(

**Multimouse:** well then stop hAVING AFFAIRS WITH ME

**Aspik:** ITS HARD OKAY

**Multimouse:** VSHDKFLAPLDJ

**Aspik:** oKAY how about maybe I stop flirting?? Maybe that'll solve the affair problem??

**Multimouse:** M

**Multimouse:** MAYBE

**Aspik:** It'll be hard. I've recently learned I might be a compulsive flirter when it comes to bluenettes :(

**Multimouse:** HNGK

**Multimouse:** wait

**Multimouse:** how do you know my hair is blue? No one knows what I look like

**Aspik:** Oh! Uh Chat told me

**Multimouse:** Chat tells you a lot of things. Are you two close?

**Aspik:** Yeah! He and I talk from time to time :) not as much as you and him do tho so don't be jealous ;)

**Multimouse:** lmao don't worry. It's good to know the cat has other friends to feed him.

**Aspik:** oh

**Aspik:** soo how does it feel being Chat's princess? Or _purr_ incess, rather

**Multimouse:** hey, I'm my own princess!

**Aspik:** haha, fair enough!

**Aspik:** would you prefer being Chat's princess or Ryu's treasure?

**Multimouse:** …difficult question

**Aspik:** or this snake's snack? ;)

**Aspik:** …

**Aspik:** uh, M?

**Aspik:** ...was the winky face too much?

**Multimouse:** WHAT HAPPENED TO NOT FLIRTING DONT YOU WANT YOUR LOVER BACK

**Aspik:** sorry! I couldn't resist! The moment was too good!

**Multimouse:** geez… you're going to get me into far too many scandals, A -_-

**Aspik:** hey! No one has to know about that nickname ;3

**Multimouse:** ...what nickname would I even have to match that? Calling you my cheese?

**Aspik:** vdgdjflkd

**Aspik:** OKAY as funny as that is, not cheese. I don't need more cheese in my life

**Multimouse:** I'm…not even gonna question it

**Multimouse:** and now your nickname is officially Cheese. It's your punishment for saying you'd never cheat on your lover and then doing it anyway.

**Aspik:** WHAT NO

**Aspik:** Multi I'm sorry :(( please don't call me Cheese!!! That's the worst kind of punishment you could give me!! You don't understand!

**Multimouse:** I'm not the one you should be apologizing to, mister cheater.

**Aspik:** I've already apologized to Vippy so many times!!! Besides, I cheated on him with you!! You should have to apologize too!

**Multimouse:** nope I was an innocent bystander. Blind to the fact I would cause a feud between two snakes by calling you the first letter of the alphabet.

**Aspik:** And now you're gonna call me your cheese! That's another nickname that's gonna cause more problems!

**Multimouse:** Not if I tell them it's a punishment.

**Aspik:** Rena and Judy will just call it a kink!! You know they will!!

**Multimouse:** Maybe. We'll have to see.

**Multimouse:** also Judy? Lol it's Bunnyx

**Aspik:** I KNOW I've just been calling her that cause of her user and it accidentally stuck and I can't get it out of my head :(

**Multimouse:** Well, she's not technically Bunnyx yet and we don't know her real name so I guess Judy is a good nickname for her

**Aspik:** Yeah!! :)

**Multimouse:** This isn't gonna distract me from your refusal to stop getting into affairs. Go apologize to Vippy and maybe I won't call you Cheese :)

**Aspik:** mghflp I'll tryyyyyyy

**Multimouse:** Good snake :)

**Aspik:** blehm

* * *

Private Messages between **Aspik** and **Viperion** :

**Aspik:** Vippyyyyyyyy

**Aspik:** You NEED to accept my apologies and stop plotting a Snakespeare part 2

**Aspik:** please my love :((  :green_heart:

**Viperion:** And why would I do that Pikkie? After my heart was wounded so?

**Aspik:** I'm sorrryyyyyyy

**Aspik:** I promise I won't flirt with Multi again :(

**Viperion:** why should I believe you?

**Aspik:** because she's threatening to call me Cheese if I don't make up with you :(

**Viperion:** So basically, my former lover, you're telling me your affairess is calling you more loving nicknames?

**Aspik:** NO. They're MEAN nicknames! The worst! How is being called her cheese lovey dovey!

**Viperion:** because she's a mouse and mice love cheese therefore she loves you.

**Aspik:** but I HATE cheese!!

**Viperion:** Good to know, Piks.

**Aspik:** what

**Aspik:** why is that GOOD?

**Viperion:** :)

**Aspik:** Vippy??

**Aspik** : Vips?? 

**Aspik** : Luks?

**Aspik** : Luu-Luu?

**Aspik:** :(

* * *

Private Messages between **Aspik** and **Multimouse** :

**Aspik:** **_[2 Attachments of: screenshot34.png, screenshot35.png]_ **

**Aspik:** Look what you've done!! I'm terrified now!

**Multimouse:** As you should be.

**Multimouse:** Also Luu-Luu? Lol

**Aspik:** oops that's uhh a secret identity name

**Aspik:** ignore that

**Multimouse:** will do lmao

**Multimouse:** nice to know you're as sickeningly sweet even out of costume

**Aspik:** Love knows no bounds

**Multimouse:** says the cheater to his "affairess"

**Aspik:** like I said, love knows  _ no  _ bounds ;)

**Multimouse:** ...you are incorrigible.

**Aspik:** just let me have accidental affairs with youuuuuu M

**Multimouse:** I already have enough with Chat and Ryuku, stop dragging me into your drama too -_-

**Aspik:** okay but picture this: Vippy forgives me, we get back together, Chat and Ryu keep fighting over you until they both decide to share you, Chat still gets with Ladybug, Renapace stays strong, and me and you flirt in secret

**Multimouse:** okay but picture this: no??

**Multimouse:** if there was already open poly relationships, WHY would we have to remain secret?

**Aspik:** the drama, the flare, the thrill, the spice

**Multimouse:** ... you're an idiot.

**Aspik:** _ Your  _ idiot? :)

**Multimouse:** you're acting just like Chat…

**Aspik:** haha I am? I guess he's started to rub off on me  :smiley_cat:

**Multimouse:** You're both dorks who flirt too much for their own good.

**Aspik:** for their own good? :( M, you wound me, I flirt  _ just  _ the right amount ;)

**Multimouse:** Think again, Cheese Boy. You aren't immortal. All this flirtiness is gonna catch up to you.

**Aspik:** pfft how is flirting gonna back fire Mousey?

**Aspik:** Also. No. No nickname. Now I know how Ladybug feels when Chat calls her Bugaboo.

**Multimouse:** It already has hasn't it? Or did your snake hubby breaking up with you  _ really _ mean nothing to you?

**Aspik:** oh… my lover… I miss him so much… I wish nothing more than for him to hold my hand and whisper beloved nicknames into my ears… to send me his blue hearts everyday…

**Aspik:** ...but if him breaking up with me got me closer to you, then maybe it wasn't all that bad ;)

**Multimouse:** ...you really do have no regrets.

**Aspik:** well hey now, I didn't say that. I'm just being optimistic in times of great sorrow!

**Multimouse:** This ends, flirtatron 6000. This ends.

**Aspik:** what??

**Aspik:** M?

**Aspik:** you not gonna explain that to me?

**Aspik:** all right then.

**Aspik:** uh…

**Aspik:** goodbye?

**Aspik:** it says your still online…

**Aspik:** …

**Aspik:** :green_heart: ?

* * *

Private Messages between **Multimouse** and **Viperion** :

**Multimouse:** so Aspik's apologies must be bad right?

**Viperion:** Sometimes I think they're sincere, other times they are merely lies whispered into my ear with the promise of true love.

**Viperion:** What do you want, mouse?

**Multimouse:** Oh, just for him to get some more punishment. He says you're his one true lover yet he continues flirting with me, saying he's a compulsive flirter. If anything, this whole "affair" made him go from an innocent snake to a predator on a mission.

**Viperion:** That bastard! I always knew he had a longing for drama, and once he got the taste of it, he couldn't let go.

**Viperion:** Oh, I'll get my revenge on him. He thinks he can play with my blue heart like this? What is a lie and what is a truth? That I shall find out, whether from his tongue or from his errors.

**Multimouse:** That  _ we  _ shall find out.

**Multimouse:** you know he hates cheese right?

**Viperion:** Oh yes! That much he has told truthfully! Strange how he lies about his love, yet not about his weakness. He is an amateur in war and love.

**Viperion:** I plan on buying him a mountain of cheese, and to gain my forgiveness, he must eat it all or die trying.

**Multimouse:** Oh, I love your style, Viper. You're ex-lover ain't gonna last very long.

**Viperion:** And what will you do, fair mouse maiden?

**Multimouse:** You'll reign terror to him in real life, and I will make his life a living hell on this server he uses as his love hunting grounds. This isn't the first war of love I've been in the middle of, after all. And once  _ she  _ gets on… Well, one snake isn't going to survive, and it won't be you.

**Viperion:** Ohhh. My sweet Multimouse, I  _ love _ the way you think.

**Multimouse:** Why thank you, Viper.

**Viperion:** Let's take this "Sorry Snek" down, once and for all.

**Multimouse:** Down with the green snake, up with the blue.

**Viperion:** Down with the green snake, up with the blue!

**Viperion:** ~~ we're idiots lmao ~~

**Multimouse:** ~~ yes and I love it ~~

* * *

Private Messages between  **Multimouse** and  **Aspik** :

**Multimouse:** …  _ (deleted) _

**Multimouse:** :pink_heart: _(deleted)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You thought this was going to be Aspik/Snekmouse fluff? You thought WRONG!
> 
> ...but also sort of right.
> 
> An MLB PMV I did for school, LadyNoir centric: [Daisy Bell](https://youtu.be/jimJz-QM-pM)


	17. JOIN US- NO, JOIN US!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so... this is 24 pages long. have fun?

#general: 

**Foxbae:** Multiiiiii

**Foxbae:** it says your onn

**Foxbae:** I know your here @My Own Princess

**Foxbae:** MULT. E. MOUSE.

**My Own Princess:** what do you want from me, I have homework

**Foxbae:** Ship list.

**My Own Princess:** No.

**Foxbae:** Ship. List.

**My Own Princess:** I'm leaving 

**Foxbae:** no u aren't

**Foxbae:** you know u aren't just gimme ur ship list, mousey

**Judy Hopps:** just give up now Multi. She'll keep pestering until you do. Just make up your list or something.

**Foxbae:** you can't make up a ship list, ship lists never lie

**Judy Hopps:** yes they do. Mine was

**Foxbae:** I don't even remember your ship list…

**Judy Hopps:** it was me x future me

**Foxbae:** that's not a ship list!!!! How did I let that slide??? Now you two both need to _GIVE ME YOUR SHIP LISTS_

**Judy Hopps:** no

**My Own Princess:** No

**Foxbae:** >:(

**My Own Princess:** what happened to "just get it over with so she stops pestering us" Judy?

**Judy Hopps:** I do it to spite her

**My Own Princess:** fair enough

**Foxbae:** RUDE!!

**Judy Hopps:** also, Judy? Lol, it's cause of my user isn't it

**My Own Princess:** frick- yeah. I keep calling you Judy in my head

**Judy Hopps:** at this point I should just change my super hero name to Judy Hopps. Peggy called me it in DMs too, and Rena does it all the time

**Foxbae:** HEY those are mostly as insults I'll have you know

**Judy Hopps:** wow I'm so insulted foxface

**Foxbae:** shut your entire mouth Judy Hopps

**Judy Hopps:** I'm typing.

**Foxbae:** shut you entire fingers Judy Hopps

**Judy Hopps:** that doesn't make sense

**Foxbae:** it does to me.

**Judyx:** also, *your

**Foxbae:** huh?

**Foxbae:** oh. Whatever Juds that wasnt even that big a typo

**My Own Princess:** idk grammar's pretty important

**Foxbae:** shut _your_ entire fingers Minnie Mouse and go phinish your physics

**My Own Princess:** okay can you blame a girl for being sleep-deprived

**Foxbae:** no but I can blame a mouse

**My Own Princess:** wow okay. Mouse-ist.

**Foxbae:** wow okay, maybe your just _foxist_ ever think of that

**Judyx:** nope your definitely mouse-ist, Foxy. Rodent-ist, even, with how much you hate me too

**Foxbae:** …

**Foxbae:** _*you're_

**Judyx:** oh my god. You're stupid.

**Foxbae:** you did it first! You're more stupider!!

**Judyx:** You're most stupidest.

**My Own Princess:**...Renyx, rarepair?

**Judyx:** OH MY GOD _NO_

**Foxbae:** that is the ONE ship I will sink!

**Judyx:** Ew. Disgusting. Revolting. I'd marry Chloe before I was shipped with _her_

**Foxbae:** well okay, _that_ 's an overreaction

**Judyx:** I don't think it is, fox.

**Foxbae:** I think it is, rabbit. I'm _way_ better than Miss Chloe Queen Bee Bourgeois.

**My Own Princess:** guys can we not demean others

**Foxbae:** Chloe demeans people all the time!! That's like her whole thing! She's literally Queen Bitch!

**My Own Princess:** just because she's mean doesn't give you the right to be rude. I know she's, objectively, an awful human being, but she's been through a lot, let's not make it worse.

**Foxbae:** she's akumatized like a hundred people!

**My Own Princess:** _Hawk Moth_ akumatized them, Chloe just… definitely didn't help them _not_ get akumatized

**Judyx:** gotta agree w/ red fox. Not a big Queen Bee fan

**My Own Princess:** _sigh_. Fine. I get it. I'm out numbered. Just try to steer away from the Chloe-based insults, please?

**Foxbae:** fiiiinnnnneeee mouse

**Judyx:** Okay. Sorry Multi

**My Own Princess:** thank you :)

**Foxbae:** :))

**Judyx:** …:)

**Broken Snacke:** RenyxMouse, rarepair

**My Own Princess:** vshsksldlhfk

**Foxbae:** oop-

**Judyx:** I'll object less to that one than just Renyx, but I'll still object to it.

**Foxbae:** I don't wanna get pulled into the Snakespeare and Cat-Dragon-Mouse Wars so I'll have to opt out of this ship

**My Own Princess:** lmao if you can opt out of a ship I would have opted out of the MultiChat ship a looong time ago

**Broken Snacke:** and into the Aspikmouse ship?

**My Own Princess:** WOOOOOOWW

**Foxbae:** thIS IS WHAT I WAS TALKING ABOUT

**Judyx:** oof call-out

**My Own Princess:** okay. I thought we made up, Viperion.

**Broken Snacke:** apologies can never mend my broken heart </3

**My Own Princess:**...but revenge can?

**Broken Snacke:** yes ;3

**My Own Princess:** kwami christ XD

**Foxbae:** revenge? Did something happen?

**My Own Princess:** not yet

**Broken Snacke:** Not yet

**Foxbae:** …

**Judyx:** ominous

**Dr. Peggy:** Was now a bad time to log on? Is more ship drama occurring?

**Judyx:** On this server, it's _always_ a bad time to log on. Ship drama around every corner

**Broken Snacke:** Ship drama? In _my_ server? It's more likely than you think

**Judyx:** far _far_ more likely

**Dr. Peggy:** I like your new nickname.

**Judyx:** Thanks I'm pretty proud of it

**Foxbae:** wait when did you change it

**Judyx:** that's for me to know and you never to find out

**Foxbae:** unnecessarily rude :/

**Judyx:** you're unnecessarily nosy

**Dr. Peggy:** This feels like a bad time.

**Broken Snacke:** the birds aren't singing yet

**My Own Princess:** and the flowers aren't blooming

**Broken Snacke:** on days not like these

**My Own Princess:** kids not like you

**Broken Snacke:** should not be burning in hell

**Foxbae:** confusion?

**Judyx:** is that sans undertale?

**Broken Snacke:** you know mouse, im not as mad with Pikkie cheating on me for you anymore. Anyone who knows Undertale is  :ok: 

**Broken Snacke:** honestly i wouldve had an affair w/ you too

**My Own Princess:**...thank you??? I’m glad so many people think I’d be wonderful to… have an affair with?

**My Own Princess:** what is my life

**Judyx:** On this server, it’s a compliment to cheat on people.

**Foxbae:** Sorry Carapace, but I gotta cheat on you  :pensive: 

**Scuteback:** its ok babe, i understand. I’d cheat on you too  :green_heart: 

**Foxbae:** when did you get on??

**Foxbae:** why are you on invis mode

**Scuteback:** so i could read the drama and not get dragged into any “GIVE ME YOUR ___ LIST”

**Foxbae:** okay, _rude_ , but fair

**Judyx:** this server is wack

**Dr. Peggy:** It is oddly entertaining though.

**Judyx:** yea

**Dr. Peggy:** It’s fascinating to see how humanity has evolved and changed culturally over so many centuries to the point where on an electrical device, someone under the alias “Judyx”, known as a bunny-themed superhero with power over time named Bunnyx and their birth name unknown, can type “it’s a compliment to cheat on people”.

**Judyx:** outside of context, thats a very incriminating statement

**My Own Princess:** inside of context, its a very incriminating statement

**Broken Snacke:** this server is very incriminating

**My Own Princess:** on multiple levels, yes.

**Scuteback:** ik its not how it works but i hope our FBI agents arent lookin at this lol

**Dr. Peggy:** Don’t worry. I talked about it with Ladybug, and a friend of mine and I made sure to put extra protection and security over the server so no one other than those with the server link can access it.

**Scuteback:** o damn thats cool man

**Judyx:** coolio dudio

**Broken Snacke:** cool x3!

**Foxbae:**...well now I 100% know who you are Peggy.

**Dr. Peggy:** Same can be said of me for you, Rena. I eliminated all other possible suspects.

**Foxbae:** lmao ur making it sound like a police investigation

**Dr. Peggy:** We should tell Ladybug that we 99.48% know who the other is.

**Foxbae:** yea I’ll DM her no worries

**Foxbae:** also 99.48% not 100? Lol

**Dr. Peggy:** We’ll never know for certain until we’ve seen each other's masks fall off. You could be a very good liar, for all I really know.

**Foxbae:** true true

**My Own Princess:** i cant believe The Ship revealed your identities to one another

**Foxbae:** yeah lmao

**Foxbae:** wait do you know what The Ship is too??

**My Own Princess:** uhh no

**Foxbae:** oh okay

**Scuteback:** really thought you were gonna catch another one babe lol

**Foxbae:** another day maybe

**Broken Snacke:** The Ship™ really out here revealing identities

**Judyx:** can't tell if that makes The Ship better or worse than all the Snakespeare drama

**Broken Snacke:** nothing can be worse than the Snakespeare and my broken heart  :pensive: 

**Judyx:** shut UP about ur broken heart Viper, we get it, ur boyfriend cheated on you with Chat's girlfriend so WHAT

**My Own Princess:** I am NOT Chat's girlfriend

**Judyx:** your his princess tho

**My Own Princess:** uh, excuse you, read the username

**Judyx:** Foxy change her user.

**Foxbae:** lmao should I change it to "Aspik's Secret Lover"

**Broken Snacke:** Aspik's Affairess

**My Own Princess:** how about NO

**Foxbae:** okay

**NO:** what?

**NO:** oh

**NO:** wow okay

**Foxbae:** :)

**NO:** This is an abuse of your admin powers, Rena.

**Foxbae:** I legiterally only changed ur nickname lol

**NO:** :/

**Scuteback:** just change it back? Or do u not know how

**NO:** no I do

**My Own Princess:** there

**Judyx:** damn.

**Aspik's Affairess:** RENA DONT CHANGE IT

**Foxbae:** That wasn't even me that time!!

**Aspik's Affairess:** well Chat's not on so who ELSE could it be??

**Scuteback:** wow I feel like people forget I'm an admin

**Aspik's Affairess:** YOU

**Scuteback:** me?

**Aspik's Affairess:** I TRUSTED YOU

**Scuteback:** sorry dudette

**Dr. Peggy:** Change it back if you really don't like it.

**Aspik's Affairess:** ugh it's _fine_ I just don't like it

**Foxbae:**????

**Foxbae:** u don't make sense sometimes. You did the same thing when Chat changed ur nickname

**Judyx:** Guys she's a masochist.

**Scuteback:** OOOOOOHH

**Foxbae:** makes sense.

**Broken Snacke:** explains why you like having affairs

**Aspik's Affairess:** I do not LIKE getting into affairs!!

**Broken Snacke:** then why are you okay with keeping your name as Aspik's Affairess?

**Aspik's Affairess:** IM NOT

**Judyx:** THEN CHANGE IT

**Aspik's Affairess:** NO

**Foxbae:** WAIT GUYS NO SHES NOT A MASOCHIST SHES A TSUNDERE

**Scuteback:** MASOCHISTIC TSUNDERE

**Dr. Peggy:** WHY ARE WE YELLING.

**Broken Snacke:** AAAAAAAHHHHH

**Judyx:** LETS STOP YELLING.

**Foxbae:** YOU STOP FIRST.

**Judyx:** NO.

**Aspik's Affairess:** WHY DONT YOU BOTH STOP?

**Foxbae:** WHY DONT YOU!

**Judyx:** YEAH!

**Donkey from Shrek:** hello

**Donkey from Shrek:** oh wait um

**Donkey from Shrek:** HELLO

**Foxbae:** VSGDJFLPDI

**Foxbae:** HELLO MONKEY

**Judyx:** Okay I'm done enough capslocking

**Foxbae:** haha you lose

**Judyx:** wow real mature

**Scuteback:** honestly thought that was never gonna end

**Judyx:** If I didn't bunny up it would have

**Foxbae:** "bunny up" lmaoo

**Broken Snacke:** bunny up?

**Judyx:** shut up

**Judyx:** I'm embracing my rabbit-theme

**Donkey from Shrek:** Trix are for kids!

**Judyx:**...pure

**Donkey from Shrek:** :)

**Judyx:** I am bound by duty to protect this dumbass.

**Donkey from Shrek:** even tho were on opposite sides of the crow war?

**Judyx:** oh I forgot about that. But yeah

**Foxbae:** if i had said Trix(x) are for kids you would have beat my virtual ass

**Judyx:** Damn straight.

**Foxbae:** Damn bi.

**Judyx:** Damn ace.

**Aspik's Affairess:** Damn pan.

**Donkey from Shrek:** Damn straight again!!

**Scuteback:** Damn bi x2.

**Broken Snacke:** Damn bi/pan/idk.

**Dr. Peggy:** Damn straight ace.

**Sorry Snek:** Damn queer!

**Sorry Snek:** why are we doing this?

**Broken Snacke:** YOU!

**Aspik's Affairess:** that's my line :/

**Sorry Snek:**...me??

**Scuteback:** That's my line!!

**Sorry Snek:** did i cheat on somebody again? :(

**Sorry Snek:** I’m sorry my love! I promise!

**Broken Snacke:** THATS NOT WHAT THE DMS SAY

**Sorry Snek:** haha, what DMs? Ours?

**Broken Snacke:** “but if him breaking up with me got me closer to you, then maybe it wasn't all that bad ;)” “It'll be hard. I've recently learned I might be a compulsive flirter when it comes to bluenettes :(“ “or this snake's snack? ;)” Have you forgotten so SOON, SIR?

**Broken Snacke:** SNAKE’S SNACK?! THAT WAS OUR THING YOU SNIVELING LAIR!

**Sorry Snek:** …

**Sorry Snek:** You screenshotted our DMs Multi?!?!

**Aspik’s Affairess:** Of course I did!! Why wouldn’t I??

**Judyx:** oh boy

**Scuteback:** here we go again

**Foxbae:** :popcorn: 

**Donkey from Shrek:** uhum i was not here for the snake spear stuff so im confused

**Judyx:** A lot of cheating, a lot of lying, a lot of flirting, a lot of needless drama, Monkey -_-

**Donkey from Shrek:** ok

**Sorry Snek:** because its rude M :( i trusted you

**Aspik’s Affairess:** So did Viperion!

**Broken Snacke:** You are the worst snake to ever live, Aspik.

**Sorry Snek:** Vippy, I’m sorry! :( It’s a condition! I can’t help it!

**Broken Snacke:** Compulsive flirting is not a condition! But compulsive LYING is!

**Broken Snacke:** How do we know you haven’t just been stringing us BOTH on like the sly bastard serpent you are?

**Sorry Snek:** Because I HAVEN’T!

**Aspik’s Affairess:** HOW CAN WE TRUST YOU?!

**Judyx:** I FEEL LIKE THIS COULD EASILY BE RESOLVED IF YOU ALL JUST DATED EACH OTHER.

**Aspik’s Affairess:** HOW CAN WE TRUST HIM?!

**Broken Snacke:** HIS WORDS ARE LIES!

**Foxbae:** WE’RE NOT CAPSLOCKING AGAIN!

**Broken Snacke:** I’M UPSET, I’M ANGRY, I’M HURT, I’M GONNA CAPSLOCK MY EMOTIONS AWAY!

**Scaley Queen:** Hello. What’s going on? Multimouse asked me to be on.

**Scuteback:** My scaley queen!!! It’s been so long.

**Broken Snacke:** Queen Ryuko!! Welcome back my liege.

**Sorry Snek:** Greeting my highness!

**Scaley Queen:** Greetings to you my loyal scaley subjects.

**Dr. Pegyy:** Hello Ryuko. Welcome to chaos.

**Judyx:** ^^^^

**Donkey from Shrek:** Hiiiyaa!! :D

**Aspik’s Affairess:** RYU!!! MY DRAGON!!! Just the girl I needed :pink_heart:

**Scaley Queen:** Hello my treasure! What did you need me for? That stray tomcat isn’t on, is he?

**Aspik’s Affairess:** No, but a stray snake is. He’s been bothering me and Viperion, toying with our emotions.

**Sorry Snek:** WHA- HEY NOW. THATS, THATS NOT TRUE

**Scaley Queen:** Aspik? What has he done?

**Aspik’s Affairess:** It all started with the Snakespeare… it had been a simple misunderstanding where Viper thought Aspik was cheating on him with me, and they broke up. Tragic really. But then, Aspik… This Cheese Snake messaged me, with vile intentions… of lying, of cheating, on his “true lover”, all because “he couldn’t help it”.

**Sorry Snek:** **_NO CHEESE_ **

**Aspik’s Affairess:** sucks to suck, Cheese boy

**Foxbae:** wtf?

**Scaley Queen:** ASPIK! My loyal subject! Or so I thought! Yet here you are, cheating on your lover, trying to steal _my_ treasure, and lying to us all! This is treason to the throne!

**Sorry Snek:** MY HIGHNESS I PROMISE THATS NOT WHAT THIS IS! THIS IS A HUGE HUGE MISUNDERSTANDING! I would never steal your treasure! Never!!

**Aspik’s Affairess:** You’re just like Chat! You think I’m just an easy mouse to pounce on!

**Sorry Snek:** NO I DONT!

**Scaley Queen:** Disgraceful! You are an insult to all scaley kind!

**Sorry Snek:** WHAT THE HECK THIS IS UNFAIR! I BARELY DID ANYTHING!!! THIS IS TOO FAR! VIPER, MULTI, YOU TOOK THIS TOO FAR!

**Broken Snacke:** Did we go too far, Pikkie? Or did you?

**Aspik’s Affairess:** Stealing the Queen’s treasure is treason to the throne, Cheesie.

**Sorry Snek:** You know, I think this is a little childish of you, Multimouse. You could have resolved this issue maturely, but instead you just had to go to the government huh.

**Aspik’s Affairess:** I did try to!! But it didn’t work because _SOMEONE_ can’t stop _flirting!_

**Sorry Snek:** I apologized to Viperion but he didn’t except it, so really, he had a chance to end this, but he dIDNT!

**Broken Snacke:** Your apologies are weak lies, Aspik!

**Scaley Queen:** You can’t just blame others for your crimes, python!

**Aspik’s Affairess:** ADMIT DEFEAT OR PAY FOR YOUR SINS!

**Sorry Snek:** nO

**Aspik’s Affairess:** DOWN WITH THE GREEN SNAKE, UP WITH THE BLUE!

**Broken Snacke:** DOWN WITH THE GREEN SNAKE, UP WITH THE BLUE!!!

**Sorry Snek:** WHAT IN THE HELL

**Aspik’s Affairess:** VIVA LA REVOLUTION FUCK YOU!

**Donkey from Shrek:** uh, down with the green snake up with the blue???!!!!

**Judyx:** No, Monkey, dont fall for their traps! This is just like Ladybug during the Crow Wars! Don’t get involved with them and their drama!

**Donkey from Shrek:** uhm okey???

**Sorry Snek:** @Foxbae @Scuteback you’re on my side right?? One scaley brother to another?? One Ladybug lover to another??

**Scuteback:** uhhhh

**Scuteback:** dude, the queen kinda… banished you? Forsaken you??

**Scuteback:** sorry bro but i gotta stick with my queen

**Foxbae:** I… have no clue whose side I’m on. But Multi did try and ship me and Judy so thats a point against her

**Judyx:** Bunnyx but at this point my name is Judy so whatever

**Broken Snacke:** Rena! Join our side! That snake is outnumbered anyway, all by his lonesome! He betrayed us.

**Foxbae:** This is in no way an “us” situation. He betrayed you (and Multi??), not me. Honestly, you are starting to turn into one of those creepy, slightly tyrannical “Join Us :)” things, so uh…. I’m gonna have to join the cheeseter’s side

**Sorry Snek:** I’m both incredibly pleased by that pun and you joining my side, and deeply offended you would insult me doubly by calling me a cheater and cheese.

**Scuteback:** BABE!!!!

**Scuteback:** You are DATING a scaley, you should join the scaley side!!! DD:

**Foxbae:** Sorry babe, but this funny haha Snakespeare has turned into a Snakespearean War and we gotta pick sides

**Scuteback:** …

**Sorry Snek:** switch sides my brother and you can be with your girlfriend :)

**Scuteback:** I would never betray my Scaley Queen and my TRUE snake brethren!!

**Scuteback:** after the war is over, we can reunite babe :(  :green_heart: 

**Foxbae:** yeah  :orange_heart: 

**Scaley Queen:** @Donkey from Shrek , would you like to join our ranks? You showed initial support for us.

**Foxbae:** NO join Aspik and I!!! We need more support to even the grounds!! We’ll let you draw all our posters and banners and stuff.

**Judyx:** Monkey, DON’T. You DON’T want to get caught up in this. Just stay on the side-lines with me and Peggy. We can start our own chat and play fucking Scribbl.io or something.

**Dr. Peggy:** It would be much calmer than this “Snakespearean War”. And more enjoyable if you aren’t as used to following along to “roleplays” like these.

**Donkey from Shrek:** hnnhnhhhnhhhhhnnnnnnnnnnn

**Donkey from Shrek:** :(((((

**Scaley Queen:** We understand if you don’t want to join us and would rather hang out with Bunnyx and Pegasus instead.

**Aspik’s Affairess:** Yeah, it’s okay :) Join who you want!

**Donkey from Shrek:** uhmm

**Donkey from Shrek:** ur rlly nice maybe i should join u guys

**Sorry Snek:** UH we’re really nice too!! I don’t know who you are but I’ll give you food! And candy!

**Judyx:** he’s not a small child

**Sorry Snek:** maybe not but mAYBE HE WANTS TO JOIN US?? :))

**Judyx:** No he doesn’t.

**Sorry Snek:** MAYBE HE DOES???

**Judyx:** WELL HES NOT ALLOWED TO.

**Sorry Snek:** WHAT ARE YOU HIS MOM.

**Judyx:** NO. BUT HE’S TOO PURE FOR YOUR DUMBASSERY.

**Foxbae:** i thought you said he’s a dumbass??

**Judyx:** HE IS BUT A GOOD ONE

**Donkey from Shrek:** hh :(

**Broken Snacke:** Its okay! No need to make a choice, just go have a picnic with your mom and dad :3

**Dr. Peggy:**...am I the dad?

**Judyx:** OKAY _NO_

**Judyx:** I dont WANT kids ew

**Judyx:** so like NO to ALL OF THIS. I am not his MOM.

**Aspik’s Affairess:** You give me more overprotective big sister vibes.

**Judyx:** thats BETTER but still NO

**Judyx:** this is why i question my sanity when im on with you people.

**Donkey from Shrek:** i still dont know who to join :(((

**Sorry Snek:** Hey. Join us. Simple as that.

**Foxbae:** Yeah, we need more people, it’d kinda be nice of you.

**Donkey from Shrek:**...okay. I’m on Aspik’s side :)

**Broken Snacke:** :/ bad choice, Monkey.

**Donkey from Shrek:** sorry but they need more people its only fair :(

**Aspik’s Affairess:** That’s the most purest reason, so we’ll let it slide, Monk

**Foxbae:**...so thats four v three. We need at least one more. …

**Foxbae:** …@Dr. Peggy c’mooon, you know you want to :)))

**Dr. Peggy:** I will politely decline.

**Foxbae:** damn

**Foxbae:** well thats everyone

**Foxbae:** WAIT A FUCKING MINUTE

**Foxbae:** I CO _MPLETELY FORGOT LADYBUG AND CHAT NOIR EXISTED_

**Scuteback:** bdfsghdfklgnsds

**Scuteback:** babe HOW your LB’s #1 fan!!!

**Foxbae:** I GOT CAUGHT UP IN THE SNAKESPEARE

**Foxbae:** @Ladybug @Cantty in bear JOIN THE GREEN SNAKE

**Aspik’s Affairess:** I thought you were against the creepy “Join Us:)” stuff

**Foxbae:** yeah well im also a hypocrite

**Scaley Queen:** As much as I would rather the cat be burned to death at the stake, he’ll most likely join Viper’s side because his princess is on that side.

**Green Snek:** wELL THATS WHAT YOU THINK!

**Green Snek:** we’ll see what he has to say!!

**Foxbae:** y’all forgot Asp’s got Chat on speed dial (for some reason)

**Blue Snacke:** if that cat doesn’t join us, then he’s an awful knight to his princess

**Scuteback:** wonder which side LB will join

**Judyx:** probably my side aka _no_ side aka _the smart decision_

**Foxbae:** aka the _coward’s way_

**Judyx:** shove your tail up your muzzle fox

**Foxbae:** I’ll tie your ears in a bow, rabbit.

**Cantty in bear:** SO Aspik quickly informed me of the situation

**Cantty in bear:** and WOW has the Snakespeare gotten quite dramatic

**Cantty in bear:** honestly someone’s gonna get akumatized over this

**Aspik’s Affairess:** and itll be ME! Because i was innocent at the start of this.

**Foxbae:** _“at the start”_ so ur not innocent now?

**Aspik’s Affairess:** ur on my side, right kitty?? :((

**Foxbae:** u just gon ignore me?

**Aspik’s Affairess:** I mean you are my knight and… you have to protect me right?

**Foxbae:** alright then

**Cantty in bear:** I thought you said you could protect yourself?

**Aspik’s Affairess:** I mean, I can, but not against _that_ snake! He tricked me!  :worried: 

**Aspik’s Affairess:** And with you and Ryuko, he can’t hurt me _or_ Viperion again! I couldn’t stand seeing you on the opposite side of the battlefield.

**Scuteback:** so im just chopped liver huh

**Scaley Queen:** You’ve been promoted to second-in-line of the scaley throne.

**Scuteback:** oh sweet!!! Prince Carapace, heck yeah

**Cantty in bear:** purrrincess…. You’re making this decision hard

**Aspik’s Affairess:** I know you’re friends with Aspik, but we’re more than that! We’re princess and knight! Didn’t that mean anything to you?

**Cantty in bear:** ….yes….

**Foxbae:** OBJECTION

**Cantty in bear:**?

**Aspik’s Affairess:** What are you objecting too?

**Foxbae:** she’s a MANIPULATOR!

**Aspik’s Affairess:** what??

**Foxbae:** she said Asp had been stringing her along and lying, but look at her! The obvious guilt-tripping! The manipulating! During the CDM War, she _clearly_ didn’t care much for him and his apparent “knight” status over her- in fact, she was annoyed by it! During Snakespeare, she kept saying she was completely innocent, and didn’t mean any harm, yet not here she is, STARTING A LITERAL WAR. She was the first one to say “down with the green snake, up with the blue”, AND, she and Viper mentioned revenge earlier BEFORE all of this, hinting at a secret conspiracy! She only wants Chat on her side so she can have more power!

**Scuteback:** _DRAMATIC GASP_

**Judyx:** i feel like we should clarify this isnt a literal war but rather some dumb roleplay thing between literal superheroes

**Cantty in bear:** PRINCESS! I TRUSTED YOU!! BUT ALL YOU ARE IS A MOUSE-IPULATOR!

**Aspik’s Affairess:** okay that pun is really pushing it Chat.

**Cantty in bear:** maybe but i had to

**Aspik’s Affairess:** Really didn’t.

**Aspik’s Affairess:** Fine, whatever, leave me, but just so you know, kitty, you’ll never stop being my knight in my heart.

**Cantty in bear:** ….mmmm

**Not Your Knight:** sorry my princess. But you have Ryuko. You don’t need me.

**Aspik’s Affairess:** the nickname is a bit dramatic Chat

**Not Your Knight:** nothing’s too dramtic.

**Scaley Queen:** So you’re on Aspik’s side then?

**Not Your Knight:** yeah, whatcha gonna do about it, _dragon?_

**Scaley Queen:** Nothing. Just nice to see who _really_ cared about Multimouse more. Guess she’s my treasure and my treasure only  :heart: 

**Aspik’s Affairess:** afsdbgl secodnsf heart…. 

**Not Your Knight:** …

**Scuteback:** lmao jealous already Chat? You said u werent her knight, it was ur choice

**Not Your Knight:** No!! I’m good. I’m on the _right_ side after all.

**Foxbae:** heck yeah you are!! And it’ll be even more right when LB’s on our side!!

**Aspik’s Affairess:** LB’s not gonna join your side.

**Foxbae:** oh what, you got her on speed dial now?

**Aspik’s Affairess:** Nope. But I mean, Ladybug’s professional, would she join this petty drama?

**Judyx:** so you admit it’s petty? -_-

**Donkey from Shrek:** well she did join the crow wars and even made my anti-crow banner the server’s icon :)

**Not Your Knight:** My Lady will join our side, I’m sure of it

**Ladybug:** Don’t be.

**Not Your Knight:** AH. Hello bugaboo!!! When did you get on?

**Ladybug:** I’ve been on invis mode.

**Judyx:** lmao for how long?

**Ladybug:** Like since the start

**Judyx:** lmaooooo. Honestly i should have just been invis and silent from the start

**Blue Snacke:** are you gonna join a side?

**Not Your Knight:** my side? :)

**Ladybug:** I’ll join Judyx and Peggy and just relax. You guys do you, but I don’t think it’d look good if Ladybug got caught up in any affairs or wars

**Not Your Knight:** bugaboo :((((

**Blue Snacke:** aw. Fair enough LB

**Judyx:** smart choice

**Not Your Knight:** you dont want to get into any affairs with me??

**Ladybug:** No thank you chaton

**Not Your Knight:** meowch

**Ladybug:** Also. It’s nearly 1. We have school tomorrow.

**Not Your Knight:** oH FUCK

**Scaley Queen:** Oh shoot, you’re right. I stole this phone, I should probably get it back before my mother notices.

**Foxbae:** eXCUSE ME YOU STOLE A PHONE?

**Scaley Queen:** I meant I stole my phone from my mother because she doesn’t let me have my phone past a certain time.

**Foxbae:** oh thank god, for a moment i thought another one of my friends would have been phone thiefs lmao

**Dr. Peggy:** *Thieves. And we should all go to bed now. The Snakespearean Wars can resume another time.

**Judyx:** how are yall even gonna continue them?? Whatdya do next??? Insult each other??

**Blue Snacke:** we’ll get there when we get there

**Scuteback:** lmao well gn my fellow blues

**Foxbae:** gn my fellow greens

**Judyx:** goodnight my fellow normal people

**Ladybug:** lol gn everyone _(Reactions: 5_ _:night:_ _, 5_ _: up_arrow: _ _)_

* * *

Private Messages between **Aspik** and **Viperion** :

**Aspik:** WHY IS THERE SO MUCH CHEESE

**Viperion:** ;3

**Aspik:** HOW DID YOU GET THE MONEY FOR THIS

**Viperion:** It was surprisingly cheap. Some weird stuff on ebay.

  
 **Aspik:** WHAT THE FUCK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is getting out of hand, paw, talon, antenna and scales lol
> 
> Thanks Miraculous_Elcie for the Cheeseter nickname!


End file.
